Gracias a él
by Anna Mariea F
Summary: No todas la historias comienza con felicidad, algunas comienzan con el conflicto principal. Edward se da cuenta de su amor por Bella, cuando se lo demuestra es muy tarde. ¿El tiempo hará que perdure ese amor?
1. Donde todo empezó

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mia._

La verdad no me puedo quejar de mi vida, no es perfecta, obviamente, pero para mí si lo era. Tenía unos maravillosos amigos aunque la palabra correcta era "Hermanos de otra madre" somos tan distintos que nos complementamos: Alice… bueno ella está loca, y ni digamos por las compras pero es mi enana favorita. Rosalie, ¡No puedo estar cerca de ella sin sentirme Betty la fea! Es tan hermosa, créanme que si fuera lesbiana ya la estaría enamorando, pero estoy segura que me encanta Edw…. Los hombres, además ella está más que enamorada de Emmet mi armario personal de Narnia andante, es tan enorme que hasta me compré un banquito para "intimidarlo" pero no lo logré porque nunca puedo estar cerca de él sin reírme, NUNCA SE ESTÁ SERIO, pero así lo adoro pero después hablaré de ellos. Y ni hablar de mis maravillosos padres que me aman sin juicios y con locura; como yo los amo a ellos. Siempre me han dado lo mejor y no me quejo de eso ¡SOU HIJA ÚNICA! Tienen mucho amor que dar por eso también lo reparten para mis amigos y ni hablar entre ellos ¡IUG! Son tan amorosos que la verdad provocan ternura, pero por el amor de Dios yo no quiero ver como mis padre se besan y se manosea, es asqueroso y perturbador, sé que algún día lo haré con mi esposo viviendo en mi hermosa casa y que Edw…. Buenooo me estoy desviando del tema, y por estar pensando en mi futuro hermoso no me he presentado.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie y Reneé Swan. La verdad son tan común y corriente que hasta yo misma me aburro; mido 1.60 mi cabellos es color chocolate y ondulado que es lo que más amo de mí, mis ojos son color chocolate que la verdad ¡SON TAN COMUNES! Hasta mis perro los tiene y eso me abruma y mi cuerpo bueno he pensado que soy la hermana perdida de Tablón* no soy esquelética pero tampoco mido 90,60, 90 cosa que me gustaría pero a pesar de querer ser una hermosa super modelo trato de sentirme orgullosa y feliz conmigo misma, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Que persona de 19 años está taaan confiada de su cuerpo? Si tengo 19 años y estoy en segundo años de universidad, estudio Literatura en la universidad de Dartmouth con una beca completa soy toda una nerd, pero hablando de los libros, la verdad he pensado en casarme con los libros y tener un orgasmo con ellos, bueno no tan así pero me encanta leer y poder analizarlos a mi pensar y criterio.

Bueno la situación es la siguiente, he pensado y sé que mi vida es perfecta para mi, pero desde hace varios días he estado algo rara, soy alguien que parece que tuviera un enjambre de abejas en el trasero pero estos días he estado que comportándome como mmmmm… una persona normal, pero es que siento que algo falta en mi vida y es algo que no quiero reconocer porque para mi es perfecta así y sí pero refiera al….al…al amor de pareja, me da escalofríos solo de pensar en eso, no soy de las personas que voy a estar pendiente del teléfono viendo si mi príncipe me llama o me manda un mensaje de texto o que nos llamemos puchurrunguito, es que con solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Toda esta mierda comenzó por culpa de mi maestro de Literatura universal* que nos puso a leer mi libro favorito Romeo y Julieta, yo sé, pensarán que porque le tengo tanto pavor al amor y mi libro preferido es el libro más marica que puede existir, pero siendo honesta, es el mejor libro que he leído, y pues bueno… yo era de esas amantes de amor y toda esa mier…. situación, pero me pasó lo que le ha pasado a muchas: desilusión amorosa. Si yo estaba enamorada, bueno creo que lo estoy todavía pero me limito a negarlo así que para que "mi amor" me hiciera caso empecé a andar con un amigo de la secundaria, llamado James, estábamos ya en último año de la escuela de Forks, sí, ahí nací, un pueblo muy tranquilo pero hermoso a pesar de que llueva como si nos fuéramos a secar en algún momento y un frío que se me congelaban los mocos y lo digo literalmente, bueno me volví a desviar del tema, soy una habla paja* pero es inevitable, bueno volviendo a lo que les estaba contando yo de super Einstein pensé que "mi amor" me haría caso y me diría que me amaba y que dejara a James, ya tenía todo planeado en mi estúpida cabeza pero saben lo que hizo.. me dio dijo que era un estúpida por andar con James, que él lo único que quería era tener relaciones conmigo (y no lo iba a lograr porque soy una santurrona) y pues me besó, yo de niña hermosa se lo correspondí, es mi amor como no hacerlo, mientras me besaba me dijo que me amaba ¡Que me amaba! Créanme que me sentí el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y le dije que también lo amaba ¿saben lo que hizo? El muy cabeza de pepino se fue, me dejó parada como un maldito poste con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Después de eso no me volvió a dirigir la palabra y me dolió como a cualquiera le hubiera dolido. Lo más triste y lo que me terminó de matar es que un día llegué a la casa de Alice, que es hermana gemela de Edward y me dijo que se había a Inglaterra a estudiar, eso me dolió porque Edward fue mi mejor amigo desde los 7 años al igual que Alice pero con Edward mi conexión fue más profunda como si nos hubieran pegado con un chicle muy mojado y pegajoso. Y en ese momento me propuse un objetivo, convertirme en una perra sexy y fría (lo de sexy sigue en proceso) y más que todo olvidarme de Edward Cullen a como de lugar. Y pues desde ese día he estado pensando en eso cuando creí ya superarlo, pero no, todavía amo a ese idiota de 1.80, cabello color cobrizo que es un buen repelente de peines, porque es más indomable que yo sin comida, con esos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda que con solo una mirada sentía mi piel erizarse y sin mencionar su cuerpo, sus hermosos músculos, que eran como piedras, y mejor no sigue porque pareceré una pervertida.

Así que esta es mi puta situación, y me frustra no tenerlo y que me abrace y me diga nena y me bese la frente, pero la verdad gracias a él me di cuenta que no estoy hecha para el amor, y también que al mencionar esa palabra me sintiera enferma, pero a veces creo que muy dentro de mí todavía existe esa muchacha soñadora y creyente del amor. Pero igual, yo sigo convencida que podré tener éxito sin tener novio o esposo que yo sola podré sin sentirme miserable, Y todo gracias a él.

Preciosuras este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy nerviosa porque es mi primer Fic, estoy abierta a críticas, sean sinceras se los agradecería mucho. Estaré subiend capítulos los sábados y tal vez días de semana depende de hasta donde me deje la universidad :)

Besos :*


	2. Tú, otra vez

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

No hay nada más odioso que le ruido del puto despertador aparte de los lunes, imagínense la combinación de lunes y un despertador sonando a las 6 de la mañana y el resultado es: Yo amargada todo el día, lo bueno es que Rosalie y Alice vivían conmigo así que podía descargar mi mal humor con ellas.

-¡Bella APAGÁ EL MALDITO DESPERTADOR! Se me olvidó mencionarlo, me gusta que me digan Bella, odio que me digan Isabella no soy una vieja de 70 años.

-Ya voy Rosalie, créeme que botaré esta mierda y luego mataré al grandísimo idiota al que los inventó.

Luego de una declaración digna de una dama escuché la sonora carcajada de mi amiga. Apagué o más bien dicho tiré el despertador por la ventana. Creo que tendré que comprar otro después de las clases, salí directo al baño a darme una relajante ducha. Luego me vestí con un jean tubo con unas botas sin tacón, una camisa deportiva y una chaqueta y solo me eché polvos en mi rostro.

-Mi hermosa niña creció. Dijo la enana de Alice con orgullo y falsa lagrimas.

-Alice ¿De qué putas estás hablando?

-Bella, esos modales, por Dios, eres una señorita.

-Señorita mi cu….

-¡BELLA! – Upss creo que se enojo, pero les soy sincera su enojo mejoró mi humor.

-Te amo Alice, pero esta señorita de sociedad se va.

-También Te amo pedazo de trailera. -Por lo visto se le pasó el enojo, así me decía ella, creía que de nos ser porque me gusta vestir bien, pasaría por lesbiana. Como olvida el día de esa plática.

_**Flashback**_

_Estábamos Rose, Alice y yo cambiándonos para ir a un club, el semestre había terminado, y queríamos beber y bailar como si no existiera el mañana._

_-Rosalie ¿Me quieres prestar tus zapatos negros? Por primera vez hoy quiero parecer una señorita digna. _

_Rosalie fue a su armario, muerta de risa diciendo que su vida sin mi no sería igual._

_-Bells, no has pensando en tal vez compórtate como una mujer._

_La verdad, creo que mi cara no tenía precio, estaba entre insultada y halagada._

_-¿Qué me quieres dar a entender hermosa y sensual Rosalie?_

_-Bella, si sigue con ese comportamiento y enamorando así a Rose, creeré que eres lesbiana y más con el lenguaje que te cargas._

_La hermosa de Alice me dijo con sus delicadas palabras mientras entraba a la habitación._

_-¿Quieres saber como de verdad enamoro a Rose?_

_Sus caras no tenían precio._

_-Te regalo mis zapatos Dior, si no puedes ser más trailera de lo que ya eres siendo sincera Bella, creo que se te moja el dulce por las mujeres._

_-¿Segura Alice, no me gustaría que perdieras esos hermosos zapatos?_

_Y claro que los perdería._

_-Chicas, podría dejar de discutir sobre como Bella me enamoraría, es enfermo, es como mi hermana y sé que ama los hombres._

_-Bueno Rosie, Rose aquí te viene mi piropo… Bendito sea el mecánico que instaló los rines en las llantas del carro que llevó a tu mamá al hospital para darte a luz._

_Cachín. Bella 1- Alice-0. Las dos quedaron en silencio y luego se tiraron al piso al llorar y retorcerse de la risa._

_-Ven, creo que me dedicaré a enamorar mujeres, no sería amor para mí y así todo el mundo saldría ganando._

_Y bravo Bella, te ganaste la mirada matadoras de tus amigas._

_-Bella, corazón, sé que no te gusta hablar de esto. Pero ya es hora que de lo superes, sé que amaste a Edward, también sé que todavía lo amas, él fue un idiota y eso que es mi hermano, pero lo que hizo lo hizo por impulso por miedo…_

_Y aquí vamos..._

_-Alice, de verdad no quiero hablar sobre eso. _

_Alce siempre salía con lo mismo que Edward se alejó de mí por miedo y bla, bla. Pero siendo honesta quiero perdonarlo, exigirle que me dé una explicación y recuperar a mi amigo, pero en todo lo que restó del año que me dejó de hablar y el año que siguió después de eso, no me llamó ni mostró interés ¿Cómo perdonarlo si lo único que quiere es estar lejos de mí._

_-Bella ¡Basta! Hemos estado casi dos años que evitaras ese tema, pero es momento de que hables cariño, no es bueno que te guardés todo eso, se que lloras en las noches, se que duele, pero es momento de superarlo. _

_Rosalie como siempre tan hermosa y haciéndome llorar por cualquier mariconada._

_-Lo sé chicas, es sólo que no entiendo nada, él nunca mostró interés para querer hablar conmigo para aclarar las cosas, y no digas nada Alice, es tu hermano, sabe como contactarme._

_Y las lágrimas nos honraron con su presencia._

_-Belli, bells, sólo promete que si él se comunica contigo, hablarás con él ¿si?_

_-Sí remolino. Las amo, no se que haría sin ustedes. Ahora dejemos esta gaysada y tráeme esos hermosos zapatos Alice que te gané la apuesta, fui más trailera de lo que tú imaginabas._

_-La verdad lo admito, ay Bella, no sé de donde sacas tonteras, pero me ganaste, iré por tu premio._

_-Bella, de verdad ¿Dónde demonios escuchaste ese piropo tan… "sutil? Aunque lo admito, fue original y caí rendida a tus pies. _

_-Yo sé Rose, soy irresistible. _

_Mi amiga se tiraba al piso llorando y agarrándose el estómago de la risa._

_-Te amo Bella, y créenos cuando te decimos que nuestra vida no sería igual sin ti, seres la que nos da vida y alegría, soluciona tu problema pequeña y verás que todo saldrá bien._

_-Lo haré Rose, lo haré._

_-Bueno, par de sensuales amigas ¡VAMOS A BEBER¡_

_Y por eso es que amaba a Alice, era una borracha de primera, pero sabía como animarnos a Rosalie y a mí._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Después de ese recuerdo, me despedí de las chicas y salí directo a la universidad.

Odio con tomo mi ser los lunes, debería ser declarado como el día internacional de la pereza.

Entré a mi clase, me tocaba Literatura americana. Me sentaba con Angela,ella me recordaba mucho a mí cuando estaba en el instituto, es callada, discreta y lo que más me gusta de ellas es que sabe escuchar.

-Hola Bella ¿lista para comenzar la semana?

-Hola Angela y no, no lo estoy. De lo único que estoy lista es para salir de aquí e ir a comer.

-Bella, nunca cambiarás, siempre piensas con tu estómago.

-Soy tan tierna, lo sé Angela. –Y le guiñe un ojo mientras ella reia.

La clase comenzó y yo no dejaba de pensar el Edward, ¿qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará estudiando medicina como siempre quiso? ¿Pensará en mi?

-Bella, la clase terminó, salgamos.

-Claro Angela, vamos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no es nada, gracias por preocuparte.

-No hay de qué Bella.

Y nos dirigimos nuestras siguientes clases durante el resto del día y yo no sabía porque no me podía sacar a Edward de la cabeza, no es que no me pasara, pero hoy era más frecuente de lo habitual.

Al terminar mi día de chica universitaria, o sea, irme a mi casa, empezó a llover. ¡Genial! Me tocó esperar una hora para que se calmara y así poder irme a mi casa a descansar y comer porque muero de hambre.

Cuando salí de la universidad eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que era entendible mis ganas de irme.

Y fue ahí donde escuché esa voz. No, no puede ser posible, tiene que ser una alusinación, él no puede estar aquí.

-Hola mi hermosa guerrera.

Y sí era él, ese era el apodo que me decía, porque según él, eso era yo, una valiente guerrera que no se dejaba derrotar.

-Edward…

**Aquí les va otro capítulo :D por las siguientes dos semanas subiré capítulos más seguido dado que estoy de vacaciones. Espero les guste.**

**En el capítulo anterior se me pasó aclarar los asterísticos haha Tablón sale en un programa llamado Ed, Edd y Eddy y habla paja significa que habla mucho y a veces cosas incoherentes. Espero sus reviews. Besos :***


	3. De regreso

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

**Edward POV**

Soy un idiota, soy más que eso. Como pude comportarte así con ella ¡MALDITOS NERVIOS!

Bueno, yo no planeaba besarla, dejarle de hablar y luego irme ¡NO! Yo planeaba, decirle lo que siento, besarla y explicarle porque me tenía que ir del país, pero como a todo estudiante, pensé con las hormonas y no con el cerebro y de verdad he pesando si tengo uno, porque por lo visto NO SÉ COMO USARLO.

Estoy sentado en el balcón de mi apartamento en Inglaterra pensando es que tuve que tratar a Bella de otra manera, tuve que manejar la situación de otra manera y simplemente no pude, el miedo y la cobardía me ganaron.

Les contaré como pasaron las cosas.

_Flashback_

_Me di cuenta que Bella estaba de novia con James, no lo soporto, no lo soportaría. Alice molestaba diciendo que yo la amo y que solo era un cabeza de papa al no querer darme cuenta._

_Era lunes, y mi tortura continuaba, me mataba ver a Bella agarrada de la mano de ese "niño bonito" no es que yo no lo fuera, y no lo digo porque sea arrogante pero se que tengo lo mío y me lo han dicho y me incómoda para ser sincero, pero volviendo a Bella, me enfurecía ver como ese gilipollas la acariciaba, la besaba y que ese tenía que ser yo. Alto. ¿Acabo de decir que quiero besarla? Creo que Alice tiene razón, la amo y no como amiga, sino que como algo más; así que me decidí a decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero mañana primero tengo que pensar como lo haré._

_Y llegó el maldito martes y me sentía como una mujer cuando se va a casar, bueno ese creía que era le sentimiento pero mejor obviemos todo eso. Estuve todo el día evitando a Bella, soy un… cobarde._

_Le lejos vi a Bella que se dirigía a su auto, sin pensarlo o más bien arrepentirme me acerqué a ella pensando como que palabras le diría._

_-No puedes seguir con él. –Genial, bravo Cullen eres un caballo._

_-Hola Edward, estoy bien gracias. Ahora ¿De qué diablos hablas? –Y se enojó._

_-De que no puedes seguir siendo novia de James. –Aquí vamos._

_-Según tú ¿Por qué? Mira Edward eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que te adoro pero no eres nadie para decirme con quien andar y con quien no. –Me dijo con ¿tristeza? reflejada en los ojos._

_-Bella, él solo quiere acostarte contigo ¿CÓMO PODÉS SER TAN CIEGA? De verdad que eres una tonta por no verlo._

_-Pues esta tonta como tú dices, hará lo que le pegue la…- Y la besé._

_No tengo palabras para expresar ese besa, era la gloria para mi, sentía que mis manos temblaban, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, esto era lo que quería, tener a Bella en mis brazos, no dejarla ir nunca, pero yo me iba a Inglaterra, me había ganado una beca para estudiar medicina y si le decía o que sentía por ella iba a ser doloroso para los dos, o más bien para mi, y simplemente no podía serlo. "Lo estás haciendo idiota". Ignoré ese comentario de mi conciencia y me separé de ella para verla cara a cara y notar un brillo en sus hermosos ojos e hice lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, me fui dejándola sola._

_Pasaron los días y yo la evitaba ganándome los insultos de mi fina- nótese el sarcasmo- hermana, pero me dolía verla y saber que me tendría que ir en unas semanas para tal vez no verla. _

_Y llegó el famoso día en el que me iba, mi madre lloraba, mi padre me repetía lo orgulloso que estaba por esta oportunidad con voz de tristeza y Alice, bueno ella no me hablaba desde que dejé de hablarle a Be… ella; pero se me tiró a darme un abrazo y susurrarme éxitos y espero no la pierdas y te perdone._

_Fin Flashback_

Y aquí estoy recordando lo imbécil que fui al no decirle la verdad.

-¿Edward?

-Dime Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock era mi compañero de apartamento y estudiaba en mi misma universidad, solo que él estudia Psicología. Es alto, rubio y ojos profundamente azules, con lo de rubio siempre me gustaba molestarlo.

-Esto es para ti, es de la universidad a mi me mandaron uno también. - Dijo entregándome un paquete.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-Ábrelo para saber genio. –Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Lo abrí y me sorprendió lo que decía:

**Estimado Señor Cullen:**

**Este comunicado es para anunciarle que fue seleccionado para un intercambio internacional con la universidad de Dartmouth. Esperamos lo piense y nos de una respuesta pronto.**

Me quedé con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir, será que esta es una oportunidad del cielo ¡Claro que lo era! Bella estudia en Dartmounth, y claro que lo aceptaría, la vería y arreglaría mi error.

-A juzgar por la risa de zopenco que tienes en la cara aceptarás.- Como siempre Jasper arruinando el momento.

-Eso ni pensarlo Jasper, es una oportunidad para arreglar mi error.

-El erro que cometiste por comportarte como un mariposón- Y ahora se burla de mi, estupendo.

-Cállate, ricitos de oro.- ¡JA! Se calló, sabía como hacerlo callar y que me dejara de molestar.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Cullen, y claro que irás y yo iré contigo, no dejaré que te hagas en los pantalones otra vez- le di un golpe en la nuca.

-No me hice en los pantalones, idiota. –Mi voz destilaba furia y vergüenza porque sabía que él tenía razón.

-Como tú digas, el caso es que a mí me llegó la misma nota y no dejaré que hagas esto solo, tendrás mi apoyo. –Jasper será muy ridículo y una patada en el trasero pero es un gran amigo. –Además, conoceré a tu hermana, que por lo que he visto en fotos es muy hermosa.

-Ni se te ocurra Jasper, es mi hermana, aunque si lo analizo bien, Alice es mi gemela, o sea que también piensas que soy muy hermoso. –Le dije mientras batía mis pestañas. ¡EURECA! Con eso lo callé.

-Cállate idiota, no me fijaría en ti, porque si no te has dado cuenta a mi me gustan las mujeres.

-Cálmate Whitlock, mantendré tu atracción hacia mi en secreto.

-Eres un idiota, mejor ponte a responder la nota para que recuperes a tu Julieta, que me estresa que andes como novia de pueblo*

-Eso haré, ricitos.

Y claro que lo haría. Después de responder la nota me alisté para dormir, y como todas las noches pensé en mi hermosa Bella.

Pasaron los días y estaba muy nervioso, porque dentro de una semana iría de regreso a Estados Unidos, y podría ver a Bella y rogaba con que me perdonara.

Llegó el día y estaba que me moría de nervios y Jasper no ayudaba, no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para molestarme pero hoy estaba de verdad fastidioso.

-Vamos bello durmiente, tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto para que veas a tu dulce Julieta.

-Cállate París Hilton, como que has estado leyendo novelas de amor, no conocía tu lado femenino.

-Vamos y deja de molestar. –Al fin logré que se callara.

Ya nos encontrábamos en el avión y estábamos listos para despegar y eso solo hizo que mis nervios aumentaran. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Estarás más hermosa? Como si eso fuera posible, ella era, es y será la mujer más hermosa para mí. Creo que me Jasper tiene razón me estoy volviendo un romántico, pero con ella era imposible ¿Me perdonará? Eso era lo que de verdad me preocupaba.

-Te perdonará hombre, ya verás que si.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando eso?

-Tienes esa misma mirada cuando piensas en ella, sólo se sincero y dile lo que pensabas y porque hiciste el cagadal que hiciste.

-A pesar de que eres un dolor en el trasero, eres un gran amigo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de llegar y verla.

-Ya vas con tus mariconadas, ¿no será que estás enamorado de mí? Y también quiero llegar, quiero conocer a tu hermana.

- Whitlock cállate, estamos en un avión y no lo pensaré dos veces para tírate por la puerta de emergencia por estar pensando en enamorar a Alice.

-Tranquilo, yo solo quería calmar tus nervios, estás peor que una mujer en sus días.

-Ja, ja, eres un idiota.

-Pero así me amas.

-Y dices que yo soy el marica, creo que al que se le moja la canoa* es a ti.

-Cállate y baja que el avión ya aterrizó.

Y eso hizo que mis nervios aumentaran, estaba a pocas horas de verla.

Llegamos al apartamento que la universidad nos proporcionó gracias al intercambio. Al llegar solo dejé mis maletas en mi habitación estaba decidido en que no esperaría más y la iría a buscar, era la una de la tarde y de verdad sentía que ella todavía estaría en la universidad.

-Jasper, iré a la universidad no soporto otro momento más tengo que ir ahora.

-Edward, está lloviendo porqué no esperas a que deje de llover y la buscas, y si vas a su casa con gusto iré contigo.

-No Jasper, tengo que ir ahora, y lo de menos es la lluvia.

-Está bien, ve y suerte hermano, se que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Jasper y eso espero.

Y salí en busca de mi castaña, esta vez no lo iba a arruinar, no la iba a perder de nuevo.

Busqué por toda la universidad, sin éxito, pero no me iba a rendir, algo me decía que ella seguí a aquí. Cuando la lluvia empezó a hacerse más fuerte me dirigí a una cafetería a comer algo ya que no lo había hecho desde que bajé del avión.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que decidí comenzar mi búsqueda de nuevo; me dirigí a la universidad de nuevo, cuando la vi, mi Bella, estaba más hermosa que siempre. Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella, quería abrazarla y nunca soltarla mientras le decía cuanto la amaba y lo idiota que había sido, me acordé el apodo que le decía, porque a pesar de que era algo tímida ¡JODER! Se sabía defender.

-Hola mi pequeña guerrera.-Noté como se queda estática, sin voltearse, el miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, pensando en que se iba a ir y dejarme sin que le explicara.

La escuché decir mi nombre, como extrañaba escuchar mi nombre con su hermosa voz; se volteó mientras me observaba y yo esperara que me insultara y me dijera que no me quería ver, pero su reacción me dejó boca abierta, corrió hacia mí y me dio una abrazo como sino quería que yo me fuera y no lo iba a hacer, le devolví el abrazo dándole a entender que no la volvería a dejar.

Cuando se separó de mi, pude observar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que ella decía que eran muy comunes que hasta su perro los tenía, pero para mi eran perfectos.

Mientras me perdía en sus ojos sentí arder mi mejilla. ¡ME HABÍA DADO UNA CACHETADA!

-¡Joder Bella, duele! –Y vaya que dolía, no sabía que en un cuerpo tan pequeño cabía tanta fuerza, bueno aparte de Alice.

-Deja de quejarte que te mereces eso y mucho más. ¿Quién te has creído para dejarme Edward? TE FUISTE SIN DECIRME, se suponía que eras mi amigo.-Esa voz hizo que me sintiera la escoria más repúgnate del planeta, y lo era, pero me dolía escucharlo de ella.

-Lo sé Bella, y no sabes como me arrepiento de eso, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, cuando me fui, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ti y el lo estúpido que había sido al alejar a la persona más maravillosa que había conocido. Quiero arreglar mi error, quiero que sepas las verdaderas razones de mis actos, pensé que era lo mejor que me alejara antes de irme, y la verdad no lo fue.

-No Edward, no lo fue. No sabes como lloraba pensando que qué diablos había hecho mal, te extrañaba como no tienes idea pero tú solo me ignorabas así que entendí que ya no me quería en tu vida.- Decía eso mientras sus hermoso ojos se humedecía.

-Jamás pienses eso, lo que hice lo hice por miedo, temor que a tú te alejaras, temor a que si te decía lo que sentía por ti hiciera nuestra despedida más cruel.- Y empecé a hablar sin sentido, como un adolescente nervioso por invitar a la chica de sus sueños la baile.

-¿Lo… lo que sentías por mí?- Dios, como extrañaba sus sonrojos.

-Si Bella, yo te amo y no como amiga y me di cuenta de eso mientras andabas con James, fui un tonto lo se; espero me puedas perdonar. –Se lo dije, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo único que rogaba es que me perdonara, no me importaba que no sintiera lo mismo, pero quería a mi amiga de regreso.

-Yo también te amo Edward, siempre lo hice, pero tus acciones dejaron mucho que desear, y me dolieron en el alma. –Y aquí estaba el rechazo.

-No importa que no quieras algo conmigo, que me rechaces, pero con recuperar tu amistad me conformo.

-También quiero tu amistad Edward, y también quiero algo más contigo. –Estoy sordo o ella dijo que quería algo más. Mi emoción no cabía en mi cuerpo.

-Pero ahorita yo no puedo. –Adiós emoción- ¿Quién me asegura que no te irás de nuevo? ¿Qué con cualquier problema te irás corriendo de nuevo? Te quiero eso no lo dudo, pero aprendí a quererme más.

-Bella, no iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí hasta que ya no me quieras cerca de ti, lo único que quiero es que me des una oportunidad. –Que diga que si, que diga que si.

-La tendrás Edward, pero no te la daré en una bandeja de plata, gánatela como se de verdad la quieres, sabes como soy, mi orgullo es muy grande, no te facilitaré las cosas.

-Jamás he pensado o querido que me facilites las cosas, pequeña, quiero la oportunidad y verás que no te arrepentirás.-Y me aseguraría que así sea.

Sin pensarlo la abracé, como la extrañaba, como extrañaba su olor, sus abrazos cálidos, así que me acerqué a besarla pero su hermosa mano se puso en mi cara.

-Oh no Cullen, nada de besos hasta saber que de verdad quieres esto, entiéndeme después de que te fuiste se me es difícil volver a confía en ti, lo hago pero no como antes, tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

-Te entiendo preciosa, y respetaré tu decisión y verás que esta vez no soy el mismo cobarde de antes.

Después de esa plática, nos dirigimos a su casa, bueno apartamento, y me contó que vivía con Alice; que por cierto no sabía que estaba aquí, y con otra llamada Rosalie. La dejé en la en la puerta prometiéndole que la vería mañana, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi apartamento con una sonrisa de estúpido y alegre sabiendo que tenía oportunidad de arreglar mi error.

**Corazones espero que este capítulo no se les haya hecho aburrido. Gracias por leer este Fic, dejen reviews diciéndome que les parece. Con mojar la canoa quiere decir que le gustan los del mismo género.**

**Besos :***


	4. No te arrepentirás

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. Preciosas mientras leen el Pov de Bella escuchen My love de Sia es hermosa *.* _ watch?v=YlLT7xG6684 _este es el link, ojalá les guste._

**Bella Pov**

Entre al edificio con una cara de niña en una casa llena de chocolates mientras escuchaba My love amo esa canción. Estoy feliz, obviamente, ÉL VINO PARA DISCULPASE, me dará una explicación eso ténganlo por seguro, pero por la emoción y las hormona. Yo sé que la mayoría de las personas me dirán que por qué soy tan cabezona y lo perdoné, pero seamos honestos, somos humanos y cometemos errores y también tenemos el derecho de segundas oportunidad y eso es lo que hice, reconocí el error de Edward y le doy una oportunidad, no es de esas típicas historias en que lo ves, corres hacia el le dices que lo amas y ya son parejas, bueno en lo de correr y decir los sentimientos si fue algo típico pero quería que se esforzara por primera vez, que me demostrara que quiere estar conmigo, y ¡GENIAL! Me volví una cursi, pero no es tan malo; tal vez así me vuelvo más dulce PATRAÑAS eso es como que Emmet deje de comportarse como un idiota, en el buen sentido obviamente y ahorita que lo pienso se me olvido preguntarle que qué demonios hacía aquí si él estudia en Inglaterra; pero mañana nos veremos y me contestará todas las preguntas y si no lo hace, lo torturaré, y se me corren muchas ideas.

Mientras voy sumergida en mis pensamientos, llego a la puerta de mi apartamento y me encuentro a mi hermoso Emmet bailando no se que demonios en ropa interior, me ha traumado ¡DE POR VIDA! Lo mataré.

-EMMET SE PUEDE SABER ¿QUÉ PUTAS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN ROPA INTERIOR BAILANDO NO SÉ QUE PUTAS EN MI CASA?

-Pequeña saltamontes no te sulfures, sólo les estoy dando un show privado a Rosalie y Alice, ellas están encantadas. –Conclusión: El cerebro de Emmet es del tamaño de un maní.

-Gracias a Dios llegas Bella, este baboso cree que se ve sexy, pero se ve RIDÍCULO, aunque le tomé fotos. –Por eso amo a Alice.

-¿Qué tomaste qué Tinkerbell?

-Fotos pedazo de mastodonte.

-Cállense y mejor preguntémosle a Bella por qué llega a esta hora. –Rosalie siempre de sampa limones.

-Bueno…. Yo…. Este…. Me encontré a Edward. –Gritos en 1,2,3….

-Pregunta ¿Quién es Eduardo? –Tenía que ser Emmet.

-Es Edward pedazo de pendejo.

-Rose, ¿por qué me tienes que insultar siempre? Solo porque sea sexy no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos.

-Ya, cállense, y mejor les cuento.

-SIIIIIIII, charla de chicas.

-Emmet eres una marica ¿Te lo he dicho verdad?

-Pero soy tu marica Bellie Bells.

-Bueno mejor ignoro a Emmet, y les cuento. Como estaba lloviendo me tuve que quedar en la universidad hasta que el agua calmara, cuando me iba lo escuché, me llamó como me llamaba en la secundaria…

-Mi pequeña guerrera. –Dijo Alice en susurro mientras se asomaba una sonrisa en la cara.

-Exactamente, bueno cuando me di la vuelta ahí estaba guapo como siempre, y lo único que mi cerebro procesó es salir corriendo a abrazarlo y así lo hice, y para serles sincera extrañaba sus abrazo y pues bueno…. Ustedes saben….

-Lo besaste. –A veces creo que Emmet en su otra vida era una vieja chismosa.

-No vieja chismosa, no lo besé. El trató de explicarme un poco porque hizo lo que hizo antes y pues lo perdoné y se callan, se que juzgaran mi decisión pero saben lo que siento por él a pesar de todo y no es que me haya engañado con una zorra porque no lo hizo, nunca hemos tenido nada, bueno aparte del beso que me dio y ustedes saben en la vida se tienen que dar oportunidades a las personas que lo merecen y bueno el se la merece, él es bueno aparte de que está bueno y estoy como estúpida diciendo estupideces sin sentido, peor ustedes saben….

-Bella….

-Dime Alice.

-Cierra el pico, pareces cacatúa. No vamos a juzgar tu decisión porque es lo que creemos correcto, ya estás grande sabes que decisiones te convienen y cuales no, sabes que me alegro que te hayas alegrado con mi hermano y más que todo que lo hayas perdonado pero la pregunta es… ¿Te confesó que te ama?

-Alice… ¿cómo putas…

-Soy su hermana Bells, lo conozco pero es tan cabeza dura que no lo quería ver y tú eres mi mejor amiga así que une las piezas.

-Pero Bella ¿Cómo quedaron?

-Le di la oportunidad Rose, pero no somos novios, él tiene que ganar mi confianza de nuevo.

-Lo hará cariño, es mi hermano y cuando está decidido hace lo que se propone.

-ESA ES MI TAPÓN.

-Emmet ¿Tapón?

-Si, bueno eres pequeña, adorable y bueno fue el apodo que se me ocurrió.

-Eres un idiota pero así te amo.

-Yo sé, soy imposible de amar, pero mejor me voy antes de que mi compañero de cuarto me deje en la calle.

-Pero primero vístete, no quiero irte a traer a la cárcel por exhibición.

-Está bien, trío de aburridas, me quitan la diversión.

Después de que se fue Emmet me quedé charlando un rato con las chicas mientras les contaba todo lo que sucedió en mi encuentro con Edward y le confesé lo nerviosa que me sentía por el encuentro de mañana y también estaba ansiosa porque bueno lo veré pero también me da miedo la verdad.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me dormí pensando en mi encuentro con mi Edward mañana.

**Edward Pov**

Mientras caminaba para mi apartamento escuchando no podía evitar de pensar en Bella, en su olor, en sus abrazos y en lo linda que estaba y en que no me iba a dar por vencido con ella.

-Ricitos ya llegué. –Mejor informo que ya llegué a ver cosas que no quiero.

-Romeo, Romeo dónde estáis que no te veo. –Apareció el ridículo de mi amigo y de verdad creo que se le moja la canoa.

-Jasper, estás seguro no has salido del clóset. Además no es así esa parte ignorante.

-Como siempre de aburrido arruinándome las cosas, te dije eso de Romeo porque fuiste en busca de tu amada alcornoque, y estoy muy seguro de mi hombría y más con ver fotos de tu hermosa hermana e ilumíname, como es la frase entonces romántico marica.

-DEJA A MI HERMANA EN PAZ, PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA. Escucha y aprende: ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo?

-Bueno, me callaste el pico, pero eso no signifique que deje de pensar en tu hermana, pero mejor cuéntame cómo te fue.

-La encontré, en cuanto la vi no pude evitar llamarla por el apodo que le puse en la secundaria, Jasper… corrió a abrazarme, bueno después me dio una cachetada y dolió hasta en chiquito pero dijo que me perdonaba y que tenía que darle tiempo, que me tenía que ganar su confianza y eso no es impedimento para mi.

-¿Te dio una cachetada? Ya me cae bien, y te merecías eso y más por retardado pero me alegro que ya solucionaran parte del problema. Pero ¿ahora qué? ¿Son novios? ¿Lo serán? ¿O qué?

-Espero eso con ansias, pero no tengo que agobiarla, le daré su espacio y tiempo pero siempre enamorándola, la cagué antes no quiero volverlo a hacer de nuevo, la amo, bien sabes cuanto, por eso no me daré por vencido.

-Me alegra que digas eso Romeo de pacotilla y si aunque sea se te acurra pensar que te darás por vencido yo mismo te daré una patada en la parte más sencilla de tu cuerpo.

-No te preocupes rapunzel, yo misma me la daré y mañana la veré, le explicaré porque me comporté así y responderé a todas las dudas que tenga.

-Me alegra hermano, te deseo lo mejor. Bueno me iré a dormir, estaba despierto para que me contaras, así que buenas noches iré a soñar con tu hermana.

-Eres un maldito pervertido, deja de pensar en mi hermana, rubio oxigenado y gracias ojalá todo salga bien.

-¿Que culpa tengo que tu hermana sea hermosa? y eso que sólo lo he visto en fotos; pero mejor me voy antes de que me golpees, adiós enamorado.

-Adiós rapunzel.

Después de que me despedí de Jasper me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir y pensar en el hermoso día de mañana en que vería a mi Bella.

**Bueno hermosas aquí les dejo un hermoso capítulo, espero les guste. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos :***


	5. Una pequeña explicación

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

_Para este capítulo escuchen Turning page de Sleeping at last. Aquí les dejo el link. _ watch?v=VKBfsz3P7Us

Es irónico las vueltas de la vida, a veces creemos estar listos para decir adiós a esas personas que ha hecho cambios en nuestra vida ya sea para bien o para mal, porque creemos que nuestro tiempo con ellos ya acabó; pero la verdad es que esas personas han tenido un impacto en nosotras que se han hecho parte de nuestro destino, también pasa con las personas que no tienen que estar en nuestras vidas que creemos que estamos destinadas a estar por siempre con ellas, que habrá un felices para siempre pero la realidad es que siempre estaremos destinadas a esos dos tipos de personas y que en nuestras manos está la decisión de decir adiós a las personas correctas, a las que cada día nos hacen mejor personas y ver la vida diferente a pesar de las complicaciones que lleve consigo; Edward para mí, es ese tipo de persona, a pesar de que tuvimos nuestro tropiezo, siento en mi interior que él siempre estará conmigo, ¿Por qué lo sé? No tengo ni la mínima idea, simplemente lo sé, porque para seamos honestos hemos sentido eso con alguna personas que llega sin avisar a nuestras vidas, ya sean amigos o novios y eso es un sentimiento puro y lindo, que conlleva a temores, es normal, porque yo estoy ATERRADA con lo que viene, porque como humanos que somos le tememos a lo desconocido. Pero tengo muy seguro que a pesar de lo que venga estaré con Edward, simplemente lo sé y es algo que me alegra enormemente.

Mi alarma sonó y yo solo logré dormir aproximadamente tres horas dándole vueltas al asunto al que me iba a afrontar hoy, y la verdad no me encuentro cansado, es todo lo contrario; estoy muy emocionada porque es el comienzo de algo nuevo y maravilloso para mi.

-Cariño ¿estás despierta?

-Si Alice, sólo estaba pensando.

-¿En lo de hoy con Edward?

-Claramente, no te negaré que tengo algo de temor pero al mismo tiempo estoy emocionada, tú más que nadie sabe lo que siento por él, pero antes de que podamos ser algo tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos y estar seguros si podremos con esto y si tenemos las confianza del otro.

-Ciertamente Bella, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, estás tomando esto con mucha madures, a pesar de que te comportes como una bicha malcriada y mal hablada.

-Y mierda que lo soy. –Rompiendo en risas con Alice después de mi educada afirmación *noten sarcasmo*, ella se acercó a mí con un sonrisa a abrazarme.

-¡Hay Bella! Cuando creo que estamos dando avances con tu vocabulario y comportamiento me doy cuenta que me estoy engañando sola; pero así te amo mi pequeña camionera, bueno la razón por la que estoy en tu habitación es porque hoy te vestiré.- Me lo dijo mientras daba brinquitos como resorte. Sabía que había doble intención en su visita.

-Por primera vez te dejaré, quiero dar buena impresión. –Dije mientras me reía.

-Bueno, siempre das impresión por tus palabras- la miré extremadamente feo- y no me mires así que sabes que tengo razón, pero eres hermosa y aunque lo niegues, con solo aparecer, das buena impresión.

-Ja, lo dices porque eres mi amiga, pero hermosa Rose….

-¿Me hablaban? –Y Rose apareció

-Si, sólo le decía a Alice que si fuera lesbiana me casaría contigo.

-¡BELLA!- la logré sonrojar, punto para Bella.

-Bueno, lo sé, soy despampanante, causo eso en las personas. Pero contigo no me preocupo porque se que pasas pensando en cierto chico cobrizo que parece que tuvo la tercera guerra mundial con los peines. –Todas estállamos de risa.

-Te apoyo Rosie Rose, si hubieran visto a mi madre tratando de peinarlo, se mueren de risa, es más una vez quebró uno y mamá se enojó –cuando contó eso no aguantamos y nos tiramos al piso de la risa.

-Pobre peine, pero seamos sinceras, se ve sexy con el pelo así.

-Isabella, no te diré que mi hermano es sexy porque es mi hermano, se escucharía muy enfermizo así que mejor solo te escucho y callo porque pensar de esa manera de MI HERMANO ¡IUG!.

-Eres una dramática duende.

-Rosalie, no me digas así. –Y apareció el famoso puchero.

-Está bien, está bien, no te diré así, siento que me llevo mucho con Emmet.

-Ciertamente rubia, además con ese puchero siento que has atropellado a mi perro. –Rosalie nos reíamos mientras Alice refunfuñaba.

-Bueno, dejen de molestarme, y Rose ayúdame a alistar a Bella que hoy se ve con su Romeo.

-Bueno Julieta le tendré que hacer caso a Alice porque sabes lo pesada que se pone cuando no se sale con las suyas.

-Bella, una pregunta ¿Dónde se van a mirar? –Mierda, olvidé ese detalle.

-Creo que olvidé ese pequeño detalle. –Si las miradas matara….

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CÓMO QUE NO SABES DONDE DEMONIOS SE VAN A VER, ¿EN QUÉ MUNDO VIVES? –Como tanto grito cabe en alguien tan chiquito.

-Simplemente se me olvidó, la emoción y todo eso.

-Concuerdo con Alice, Bella eres una cabeza de pollo.

-Bueno, bueno, en lugar de estarme gritando ayúdenme a saber como arreglar eso. –En eso el teléfono de Alice sonó.

-Aló, hola hermanito- lo saludó con mucha emoción, esperen…. ¿Dijo hermanito?

-Siiii, son un par de tontos ¿cómo se les va a olvidar ese pequeño detalle? Por cierto como conseguiste mi número… -un insoportable silencio- A ya entiendo, entonces ¿dónde se verán? A las 3…. Si me parece perfecto, SI EDWARD A ELLA TAMBIÉN… pero si estoy tranquila… -Con esa voz lastimera convence hasta a un mafioso- Si, Edward estoy segura por el amor de Dios, sigues igual de terco…. De acuerdo le diré… Si aquí está conmigo, no, no te la pasaré.

-¡ALICE! Dejame hablar con él.

-No Bella, ya después hablaran así que no seas malcriada y no me interrumpas que estoy hablando por teléfono.

-Rose, ¿me ayudas a tirar a Alice por la ventana?

-No gracias, no quiero despertar calva. –Cobarde.

-Le hablo así porque quiero, a mi no me levantes la voz Edward, está bien le hablaré mejor, está bien, bueno adiós hermanito y le diré que la amas- Creo que no le dio tiempo de responder porque la duende de mal colgó sin dar tiempo de nada.

-Aja cuéntame ¿Qué te dijo?

-No comas ansias, pequeña.

-Alice…..

-De acuerdo, obviamente se acordó de su pequeña torpeza, que se halla acordado al mismo tiempo que nosotras cosa que me dio miedo, pero buenooooo, ese no es el caso; se encontraran el la cafetería que está cerca de la universidad después de que salgas de clases.

¿Qué más dijo Alice? –Es oficial, estoy ansiosa.

-Tranquila, eso te lo diré después.

-Aliceeeeee…..

-Déjala Bella, sabes que cuando se mete en algo es imposible que alguien la saque de eso, mejor anda a ducharte para que después te vistamos y no queremos que llegues tarde a tus clases.

-Rose ¿por qué siempre te pones del lado de Bella? No es justo. –Después de que le dijo eso, le sacó la lengua, mi amiga es tan madura.

-Porque tú no me enamoras como lo hace ella.- Dijo mientras me guiño un ojo.

-Bueno ustedes sigan en su discusión marital yo me iré a bañar.

Después de mi relajante ducha, Alice ya tenía mi atuendo en la cama que consistía en un vestido de tirantes color gris con flores blancas y encaje delgado en la parte de abajo, he de admitirlo es muy bonito, y bueno que sea una machona malcriada no significa que no me guste la moda, porque aunque no lo quiero admitir soy aficionada no como Alice aclaro, bueno el vestido iba acompañado con unas sandalias plateadas con círculos en toda la parte de arriba del pie.

Rosalie se encargó de mi cabello me hizo una trenza de lado con mi flequillo de lado y del maquillaje me encargué yo porque en ellas no confío, no quiero parecer payaso; me maquillé ligero solo base, delineador fino.

En todas las clases no logré concentrarme en mis clases porque las ansias y nervios no me dejaron. Eran las 2:30 y he pensado que el reloj me odia, cada vez que lo veo solo ha pasado un minuto, esto es estresante. Al fin en que el reloj dio las tres de la tarde me encaminé, encaminé aclaro, no corrí aunque pareciera pero no, a la cafetería, cuando entré lo vi, con su hermosa y despeinada cabellera, así que me acerqué a asustarlo.

-Veo que sigue en guerra con los peines. –Brincó en su puesto, logré lo que quería.

-Bella, me asustaste, y que gracio… -Pagaría por una cámara para fotografíar la cara que puso. Amo a Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Edward? Tierra llamando. –Logré que saliera de su trance.

-Lo siento, estás hermosa. –Bienvenidos sean malditos sonrojos.- Creo que este tiempo te ha favorecido sin mencionar que creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Alice, cosa que no me quejo porque te ves maravillosa.

-Gracias, bueno esta vez ella escogió el vestido, pero me he convertido en aficionada a la moda, obviamente sin superar a Alice. –Los dos nos reímos.- Y tú tampoco estás mal. –Y claro que no lo estaba, llevaba puestos unos pantalones jeans rectos con una camiseta cuello en V blanca y unos tenía cafés, bueno a él todo le queda bien.

-Bueno, gracias. –Aww que cosita se sonrojó.

-Aunque no te gano. –Bueno me guiño un ojo, creo que me mojé.

-Mejor sentémonos y dejemos las adulaciones para después que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-De acuerdo. –Y nos sentamos en una mesa que el había escogido un poco alejada cosa que me gustó, pedimos un café y un muffin solo para el rato.

-Bueno, tira.

-Nunca cambiarás Bella.- se reía mientras movía su café, es tan tierno, dejaré mis pensamientos pervertidos para más tarde- Todo comenzó….

-Edward… no comiences como si fuera una novela.

-Bella ¿quieres que te explique o no? –Hasta enojado es lindo.

-Está bien, está bien, pico callado.

-Bueno continuaré ya que fui interrumpido. –Le saqué la lengua mujer madura que soy, el solo se río.- Ay Bella, eres única; bueno la verdad me empecé a dar cuenta de lo que sentía por ti desde que empezaste a ser novia de James, al principio pensé que eran celos de amigos, que si andabas con él me ibas a dejar de lado -¿Es lindo o qué? Y por lo visto funcionó mi plan *risa malvada*- Y luego Alice con sus cosas de que yo te amaba pero más que a una amiga y la verdad así era y luego me llegó la carta de aceptación para estudiar medicina en Inglaterra, tú más que nadie sabía que ese era mi sueño –Asentí con la cabeza- entonces fue cuando me decidí a decirte lo que sentía, todo ese día te evité por los mismos nervios entonces te vi en el estacionamiento y en ese momento decidí acercarme y confesártelo pero como que en ese momento mi cerebro no estaba conectado con correctamente y pues bueno sabes lo que pasó en esa conversación – tan lindo cuando se avergüenza- y después pensé que no iba a ser justo que tratara algo contigo y que después me fuera entonces dejé de hablarte pensando que las así las cosas iban a ser más fáciles pero no fue así, Alice me dejó de hablar diciendo que por idiota te iba a perder pero fui tan terco que me apegué a mi decisión y cuando me iba no sabes las ganas que tenía de ir a tu casa a confesar todo lo que sentía y rogar por tu perdón pero sabía que era tarde. –Me quedé callada un rato, analizando y procesando la información, no se fue por las razones que yo creía, pero me dolió lo que hizo y más que en ese momento no me dio una explicación, después de indagar en mis pensamientos decidí hablar.

-Edward ¿No pensaste que tal vez, esa era una decisión de los dos si algo sucedía?

-Yo sé, pero en ese momento no pensé con claridad, mi cerebro estaba fuera de servicio.

-De eso estoy segura. –La mirada que me dio no me hizo temblar de miedo sino que de otra cosa.

-Tranquilo fiera, bueno entiendo tus razones y lo único que me molesta es que tomaras decisiones apresuradas y no pensar en tal vez que pensaba yo de eso.

-Lo sé. Pero espero de todo corazón que me perdones y podamos no sé, al menos intentarlo.

-Ayer te dije que si, pero lo tomaremos con calma, como amigos que se gustan y que TÚ- le recalqué el tú- estés en planes de enamorarme, como los típicos enamorados aunque una parte ya te la facilité –le dije guiñándole un ojo y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba con los pies en el aire y en sus brazos. ¡Correcto! Me está abrazando emocionado, eso hace que lo quiera más.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, verás que no te arrepentirás. –Repetía como una cacatúa mientras me besaba la mejilla.

-Edward….. también estoy emocionada pero… ando de vestido y así como me estás cargando, bueno… la gente verá mi infinito.- Me bajó todo sonrojado.

-Ou, lo siento, fue la emoción del momento. –¿Le dije que como se agarra el cabello cuando está nervioso se ve tan lindo? ¿No? Bueno, cuando se agarra el cabello cuando está nervioso lo hace ver tan lindo.

-No te preocupes. –Bella agarra ovarios y dale un beso en la mejilla. Lo hice, soy tan valiente.

-Me hubiera gustado que me lo dieras en otro lado.

-No presiones Cullen, de lo contrario te daré uno dentro de tres años.

-Me convenciste, en la mejilla son perfectos…. Por ahora. –Gracias a Dios sigue siendo el mismo, es un alivio.

-Más te vale, y cuéntame ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Esa pregunta me carcomía.

-Me dieron un intercambio a Dartmounth y no lo pensé dos veces, así que la acepté y más que vine con mi mejor amigo no podía desperdiciar algo así y lo tomé como un regalo del cielo para poder hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué no intentaste comunicarte conmigo todo este año que pasó? –La verdad eso me dolía.

-Porque pensé que no quería escucharme que en cuanto te dijera que era yo me colgarías y con lo terca que eres –Rodeé los ojos- no me ibas a dar oportunidad, entonces con ese intercambio sabía que podía hablar contigo cara a cara y que no te iba a dejar en paz hasta que me escucharas.

-Creo eso, por momentos eres muy odioso.

-Pero así me amas.

-No tientes tu suerte Cullen que bien me puedo ir a las Vegas a casarme con un desconocido.

-No lo harías Swan, te conozco. –Amo sus guiños.

-No me subestimes que en este tiempo he cambiado. –Y claro que lo hice, pero muy en el fondo solo es una fachada oculté a mi verdadera yo para que no la lastimaran.

-Algo así me he dado cuenta, pero sé que muy en el fondo sigues siendo la Bella tímida y que se sonroja por cualquier cosa, lo se porque todavía te sonrojas cuando te doy un cumplido y por favor confía en que trataré a la Bella que quieres esconder como una princesa y no solo son palabras yo las cumpliré.

-Solo te pido una cosa, cumple tus palabras Edward, ya no estoy en condiciones para otra decepción por eso me convertí en una mujer que le vale el amor, fría no soy porque es imposible en mi, pero solo me muestro con las personas que me importas y tú eres una de esas.

-Te lo agradezco, verás que no te arrepentirás y haré hasta lo imposible para que seas mi novia.

-Y no espero menos.

Luego de esa charla, empezamos a hablar todo lo que nos pasó en ese año que no tuvimos comunicación. El sigue siendo el mismo de siempre y eso es me da seguridad de mi decisión y sin importar nada lo intentaremos y confío plenamente es que lo lograremos y se que no me arrepentiré.

**Corazones les dejo otros capítulos. Les agradezco sus ánimos y que lean el fic, son maravillosas. Espero les guste.**

**Besos :***


	6. Algo mágico

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía. Leer nota abajo es importante._

Es sorprende como la vida da un giro inesperado, cuando crees que tus errores ya no tienen solución y lo único que te queda es vivir con ese arrepentimiento y esa enseñanza; porque de eso se tratan los errores de enseñarnos que la vida cuesta y eso hace valorar lo que tenemos día a día, pero mientras piensa en lo que HUBIERAS hecho se te escapa la posibilidad de poder arreglar las cosas, porque todo tiene solución menos la muerte; entonces lo que tenemos que hacer como verdaderos humanos es dejar de pensar en el hubiera, porque seamos sinceros, el hubiera no existe, tenemos que aceptar esa metida de pata y buscar la solución a como de lugar.

Y eso fue lo que hice con Bella, a pesar de estar separados por mucho tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que iba a poder arreglar las cosas con ella, que un día sería MI Bella, todavía no lo es, soy consciente de eso, pero también estoy consciente de que lo será y eso será una de las metas que me he propuesto, volver a hacer que ella confía en mi, en mi amor hacia ella y no importa lo que tenga que hacer porque estaré encantado en hacerlo.

Al ver a Bella en esa cafetería mientras se reía de mi problema co9n los peines, no pude deja de babear y lo digo literalmente, de lo hermosa que andaba con su vestido gris que hacía que su hermosa piel brillara más de lo que ya es, es hermosa en todos los sentidos y agradezco a Dios haberla puesto en mi camino. Me encantó poder aclarar los "pequeños" asuntos que teníamos pendientes, pero me encantó más toda la confianza que sus ojos me proporcionaron.

Después del encuentro en la cafetería me invitó a su departamento a cenar y a aprovechar a ver al tsunami de mi hermana y a Rosalie y a conocer al "al gran oso" palabras de ellas no mía y apoyo que ni evitó que me riera por lo ridículo que es, pero me embelesaba verla tan feliz.

-Bella, ¿estás segura que "el gran oso" no me comerá?- Pregunta que hizo que riera a más no poder.

-No seas un cobarde niño mimado.

-¡HEY! No soy mimado, pulga.

-Pulga tu hermana. –Los dos reíamos a más no poder cuando sentimos que la puerta de su apartamento se abría mostrando a una Alice muy enojada.

-Miren Romeo y Julieta en tiempo de escasez, vuélvanme a llamar enana y les juro que ninguno de los dos tendrá hijos.- Nota mental: No hacer enojar a mi hermosa hermana.

-Bueno por lo menos el dolor se lo llevará Edward y no yo. -¿Acabo de escuchar bien?

-¿Aaahh?

-Como que la falta de peine te afectó el cerebro hermanito.

-Alice de verdad no comprendí.

-Hombre tenías que ser Edward. Tan sarcástica Bella.

- Si no me dices no me doy cuenta. –Dije mientras rodeaba los ojos.

-Edward, ¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo se necesita para que la raza humana siga existiendo? –Oh no, con eso no se metía.

-ALEJATE DE ESO ALICE. Ni loca crees que te meterás con mi masculinidad.

-Hay ni que fuera la gran cosa.

-Cállate Alice, y tú Bella no te rías. –Si, mi hermosa dama estaba que lloraba de la risa por la discusión con mi hermana.

-Mejor dejen de pelear y entremos que tengo hambre. –Y apoyo a mi Julieta. Creo que me he vuelto una mariquita.

-Hola Bella, Hola Edward por lo que observo sigues sin llevarte bien con los peines, a saber cuántos tendrás escondidos en esa maraña cobriza que dices llamar cabella.- Por lo visto Rosalie Hale no ha cambiado también, pero por lo menos no está enfadada conmigo.

-Y si, estoy enfadada contigo, luego hablaremos. –Esta mujer es una bruja ¿cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?

-¿Cómo sabías…

-Te conozco demasiado Edward.- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y las risas de Alice y Bella como música de fondo. Dios a qué me acabo de meter.

-¡CARIÑO YA LEGUÉ! –Creo que ese tractor con apariencia de humano es Emmet.

-Emmet ¿A qué diablos viene eso? -¿Les he dicho que Bella se ve realmente sexy mientras maldice? Aunque tengo la misma pregunta que ella en mi cabeza y por lo que observo Alice y Rose también.

-Bueno es que mientras estaba en mi casa, veía una película inspirada en los años cincuenta y e hombre cuando llega a su casa dice: Cariño ya llegué y pues bueno…. Me gustó tanto eso que quise hacerlo también. – ¿De verdad este hombre de casi dos metros acaba de decir eso? Y haciendo pucheros, pasa mucho tiempo con Alice, eso está más que seguro.

-Está bien grandote, te seguiremos el juego. –otra nota mental, los pucheros funcionan con Bella, porque accedió rápidamente.

-Entonces dinos que le contestó la mujer para que las tres te contestemos igual y seas superior a la película.- A juzgar como Rose está viendo a Emmet y como le dijo esto con dulzura, aquí hay un pan que se está cocinando.

Creo que tengo que dejar de ver novelas con Jasper ya me escucho como doña novelera.

-No sé, se fue la luz y no logré ver que le contestaba, por eso bien aquí a ver que me contestaban ustedes y hacerme una idea de la película. –Lo dijo encogiendo de hombros como si fuera la cosa más sencilla de mundo, creo que me llevaré bien con este hombre.

-¡Alice! Porque me tiras tu zapato.

-Para que tal vez con un golpe tu cerebro empiece a funcionar correctamente grandísimo animal.- Gracias a Dio por estos momentos estoy fuera de esta discusión aunque solo me faltan las palomitas.

-Bueno, no tienes porque ser tan hiriente, dañas mis sentimientos, pero dejando fuera este tema, ¿Quién es este que anda un panal como adorno en la cabeza? –Y no pude pasar desapercibido como quería.

-Él es Edward Emmet. –Mi bella me presentó con cariño, me caso con ella.

-¡Al FIN DE CONOZCO EDWIN! –Por Dios me está asfixiando con su abrazo, nada masculino pero en fuerza si…. Esperen…. ¿Me acaba de llamar Edwin?

-Es Edward grandísimo renco de la cabeza y lo estás asfixiando. Dejarás viuda a Bella antes de tiempo. –Y mi pequeña se sonrojo, es tan hermosa.

No en serio me estoy preocupando demasiado cursi me estoy volviendo; pero me gusta.

-Rosita, trátame más bonito y no digas así, además él es todo un macho y puede aguantar el abrazo de otro macho y si se asfixia Bellita le puede dar respiración boca a boca. – Sígueme abrazando Emmet.

Después de ver el segundo sonrojo de Bella en el momento, observa la cara roja de Rosalie, Emmet se acaba de condenar muerte.

-¿Cómo me has llamado semejante bestia de la naturaleza? –Fue un gusto conocer a Emmet.

-Emmet, te consideré como mi hermano, fue un gusto haberte conocido. –Lo decía una divertida Alice.

-Bella… –Es divertido ver como alguien del tamaño de Emmet pide ayuda a Bella que es más pequeña como por tres cabezas.

-No grandote, nos vemos en la otra vida, te quiero. –Esto parece una divertida novela.

-¿Edwin….? –Lo dijo casi en un susurro, la noche se pondrá mejor.

-Lo siento Emmet, pero no soy Edwin entonces no te puedo ayudar, cuando venga ese tal Edwin te puede salvar. –Dije fingiendo pena en mi voz.

-¡Eso hermanito! –Chocamos las manos con Alice, aunque ella tuvo que dar un brinco para alcanzar mi mano.

-¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –Todos estallamos de risa al ver como Emmet corría hacia la salida llamando a su mamá.

Después de que pudiéramos recuperar la respiración y de superar el episodio que he visto en mi vida, las chicas se pusieron a hacer la cena mientras yo las ayudaba.

Nos dispusimos a comer entre risas y anécdotas y debido a que Bella estaba a mi lado, le agarraba la mano debajo de la mesa como unos adolescentes, patético lo sé, pero se me es imposible comportarme así cuando estoy con ella.

-Edward, podemos hablar en la sala. –Me dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro Rose. –Me levanté de la mesa, mientras me dirigía a la cocina a dejar mi plato, pero Bella no me dejó.

-No te preocupes Edwin-No evité mirarla severamente aunque con aire divertido mientras ella reía- yo lo llevaré, ve con Rose sabes que es igual que Alice en cuanto a esperar –no evitamos rodear los ojos.

-Está bien Bella. –Y mi pequeña me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ya no me lavé esa mejilla.

Mientras una sonrisa de estúpido se asomaba en mi cara, me acerqué a la sala donde se encontraba una seria Rosalie.

-Dime Rose-

-¿Qué sientes por Bella? – ¿En serio me estaba preguntando eso tan lógico?

-La amo Rose, se que dirá que como es posible que sienta eso por ella, pero siempre lo he hecho solo que no me quise dar cuenta, la verdad ¿cómo no amarla? Es hermosa, cariñosa, bondadosa, es adorable y más cuando se sonroja y se ríe por cualquier cosa, la amo por esas y muchas cosas más. –Es que la verdad amo todo de esa pequeña.

-Eso era lo que quería oír y ver.- ¿De qué está hablando?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Estoy realmente confundido por su respuesta.

-Con solo ver como brillan tus ojos y sonríes inconscientemente con tal solo hablar de ella me quedó claro que la amas despeinado enamorado. –No evité reír por ese apodo.

-Omitiendo el apodo, lo hago Rose y se lo dejaré claro de todas las formas posibles.

-¿De todas las formas? –Me preguntó mi rubia amiga con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pervertida en la cara.

-Eres toda una pervertida señorita Hale.

-¿Qué? También puedo sacar mi lado sucio. –Los dos reímos de su muy extraña aclaración.

-Eres una caja de sorpresa Barbie. –Y vaya que tiene fuerza, la manotada que me dio por decirle rubia me dolió hasta el infinito.

-Vuélveme a decir Barbie y pobre de ti Cullen.

-Está bien, paz Hale.

-De acuerdo, ahora ve donde Bells, está en la terraza.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde está?

-Siempre va después de cenar.

-Gracias, iré con ella.

-Es lo que te dije inteligente. –Me lo dijo rodando los ojos y con un sarcasmo muy notorio mientras me decía inteligente.

-Tranquila Barbie, voy para allá. –Corrí antes de ganarme otro golpe.

Me fui hasta la terraza a observar a mi hermosa dama observando la luna con una hermosa sonrisa mientras su bella carita era iluminada por esta.

-_Talking to the moon try to get to you. _

No pude evitar acordarme y cantar esa canción al verla.

- _In hopes you're on__the other side talking to me too._

-Hola- me susurró luego de escuchar esa hermosa voz cantar y que me sentara al lado suyo.

-Hola preciosa.- Como amo los sonrojos de ella.

-¿La pasaste bien?

-Con Emmet como no hacerlo, aunque no lo pude conocer a profundidad.-Los dos estallamos en risas acordándonos como el hombre salió corriendo de Rose.

-¿Qué te dijo Rose? –Se le notaba leguas la curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Me preguntó que sentía por ti pequeña curiosa. –Le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué le contestaste? –No podíamos dejar de vernos a los ojos y yo lo único que conseguía era perderme en ellos.

-La verdad –encogí los hombros- que te amo y que fui un idiota por no darme cuenta antes y por eso casi te pierdo. –Se miraba tan adorable mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultaba su hermoso y notable sonrojo.

-Hey, no escondas tu hermoso sonrojo, eso es unas de las cosas que más amo de ti. –Le levanté la carita con mi mano en su barbilla y pude notar un sonrojo mucho más intenso que el anterior.

-Yo los odios, porque me delatan siempre.

-Yo por eso los amo. –Le susurré al oído y pude sentir como su piel se erizaba.

-Entonces creo que los empezaré a amar. –Me dijo con una voz tímida. Amo la timidez de ella, y me alegra que poco a poco la Bella que ella intenta proteger sale a flote.

-Eso me alegra mucho hermosa. –No pude evitar besarle la mejilla, aunque me moría por dárselo en otro lugar pero respetaría sus límites.

Nos quedamos viendo directamente observando sus hermosos ojos color chocolates que ella dice que son tan comunes y que para mi son lo más maravilloso de mundo.

No pude evitar preguntar aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bella… ¿Puedo…

-Si Edward. –Lo dije casi inaudible pero esas maravillosas palabras y llegaron a mis oídos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, con mis manos acuné su carita mientras me acercaba a sus labios, donde con dulzura los rocé para después besarla con cariño… con amor, todo el amor que sentía por ella, fue un beso sin malicia, fue un besa tierno donde sentía que nuestros labios sabían la sincronización mutua como si ya antes habían estado en contacto como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y yo sabía en mi interior que así era.

Amaba, corrección; amo a Bella, de eso no cabe duda, y la amaré por siempre, suena cursi y apresurado pero se que así será, ella es mi alma gemela, con solo verla hace que me olvide hasta de nombre y que me comporte como un inexperto adolescente, amaba lo que ella causaba en mi.

La besé lento y pausado, sin prisa, fue el beso más hermoso donde mi corazón latía como si se fuera a salir.

Lentamente me fui alejando de ella, dejando cortos pero tiernos besos mientras que con este gesto le demostraba cuanto la amaba.

Después de separarnos, quedamos frente a frente, algo muy común pero que en el momento no se puede explicar.

-Te amo Isabella. –Sentí como sonría por el te amo y fruncía el seño por el Isabella, no puede evitar sonreír por sus aniñadas reacción que me volvían loca.

-También te amo Anthony.- Me reí por como me llamaba por mi segundo nombre-pero no te creas que te facilitaré las cosas por el beso.- me decía mientras seguíamos con las frentes juntas.

-No quiero otra cosa, además me encantó ese beso. –Le moví su carita para verle a los ojos.

-A mi también. –Noté su sonrojo y su sonrisa tímida.

Después de ese momento mágico, noté que era tarde y me tenía que ir. Bajamos a la sala agarrados de las manos para despedirme de las chicas quienes nos dedicaron una sonrisa extremadamente pícara por nuestras manos entrelazadas haciendo que mi angelito se sonrojara. Nos dirigimos a la puerta para despedirme de Bella.

-Bueno, este… quería saber… bueno no sé –Joder aquí estaba otra vez comportándome estúpidamente como un adolescente- obviamente si tú quieres… claro si….

-Me encantaría Edward ¿a qué hora? –Me preguntó divertida por mi muy notable nerviosismo.

-¿Te parece a las 2?

-Me parece perfecto. –Me dedicó una de unas hermosas sonrisas.

-De acuerdo en la cafetería de hoy.

-Está bien, no vemos allí.

-Buenas noches pequeña, dulces sueños. –Le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y notar como se ponía nerviosa cosa que me encantaba.

-Buenas noches Edward, dulces sueños.

-Si es contigo, ten por seguro que lo serán. –Le guiñé un ojo seguido de un sonrojo y una risilla nerviosa de parte de ella.

Después de esa despedida me encaminé a mi apartamento con una sonrisa de enamorado embobado, pero la verdad lo estoy; caminé sonriendo mientras todavía podía sentir los besos de Bella, de mi Bella, de la cual estoy enamorado.

**Preciosa siento que no subí capítulos en dos días pero tuve unos inconvenientes, por eso esta vez subí dos capítulos. La canción de este capítulo es Talking to the moon de Bruno Mars es hermosa *.* espero les guste el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Un avance

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía_

Lo más hermoso de querer a alguien es que ese cariño sea correspondido, y me emociona que yo sepa sobre eso. Ahora más que nada, estoy más que convencida con mi decisión con respecto a Edward.

Como explicar ese beso. Fue maravilloso, fue más que eso. No soy de esas personas que cree que las parejas tienen que andar de la mano o darse besos para demostrarse que se aman y bla bla; pero en este beso con Edward lo sentí, sentí que lo amaba y no, no estoy loca, simplemente lo sentí y eso me basta.

-Como que hoy a alguien la contentaron ¿No crees Alice? –Creo que antes de perderme en mis pensamientos y sonreír como una enamorada me tuve que quitar de la puerta e irme a mi habitación.

-Lo mismo pienso Rosie.

-Cállense par de chambrosas. –Chambrosas pero así las quiero.

-Nada de callar, vente al sofá y cuéntanos todo con lujos de detalles.

-Nop.

-Isabella Swan, cuento tres y llevo dos.- ¿Algo más peligroso que Alice enojada? Rosalie enojada.

-Como usted mande capitana. –Le hice el saludos militar y ellas se rieron, ¡Bueno! Se le bajó el enojo.

-Me besó.- No evité sonrojarme al acordarme de la dulzura de cómo me besó.

-¡AAAHHHHH! YA ERA TIEMPO, PENSÉ QUE EDWARD SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO DEL OTRO BANDO. Bueno, no tanto así porque se le iluminan los ojos cuando te ve se le iluminan los ojos, entonces eso no, pero en serio…

-Alice….

-Creí que nunca se iba a atrever, pensé que la cobardía podía con él…

-Alice…

-Pero se atrevió… me alegra tanto, mi hermanito es todo un valiente y ….- Dios, como pueden caber tantas palabras en alguien tan chiquito.

-¡ALICE! –Por lo visto Rose estaba igual que yo, porque la llamamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Podes cerrar tu pico, pareces lora en celo. -¿Las loras pueden estar en celo? ¿De dónde sacó eso Rose?

-¿Lora en celo?

-Rose, secundo la pregunta de Alice, ¿cómo es una lora en celo? Es más ¿Las loras pueden estar en celo?

-La verdad no sé, lo dije para que se callara Alice y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Cierto.

-¡HEY! Les recuerdo que es de mí que están hablando y estoy presente.

-Mejor, así nos ahorramos de contarte las cosas después.

-Son unas crueles.- Y ahí va el puchero marca Alice Cullen.

-Pero así nos quieres así que cállate.

-Mmm bueno eso sí.

-Ahora Bella.

-Dime Rosie bonita. –Le decía mientras le sonreía y batía mis hermosas pestañas.

-¿Qué harás? –Me preguntó mientras reía por mi coqueteo. Y su pregunta me dejó confundida.

-¿Qué haré con qué?

-Con mi hermano Bella, te besó y hasta se tardó mucho.

-Mmm bueno lo que haré con respecto a Edward es que él tienen que jugársela, no se lo daré en bandeja de plata tampoco y con lo del beso, bueno…. El día que nos vimos le dije que iban a ser en la mejilla hasta previo aviso y él como todo un caballero eso hizo.

-Así se habla chica… bueno lo digo por las dos cosas.

-O sea que vos le dijiste que te besara picarona. –Alice levantaba las cejas mientras mi cara era el hermano gemelo de un tomate.

-No, no le dije que me besara, él me preguntó y pues bueno yo quería y le dije que si podía, buena la verdad asentí con la cabeza porque no me salían las palabras.

-Awww que tierno. –Las dos tenía cara de perrito mojada cosa que es divertido ver.

-Yo sé.

-En estos tiempos es raro que un hombre te pregunte si te puede besar, solo se te tiran y te meten la lengua hasta la garganta.

-Rose…. Que asco.

-Apoyo a Alice, eso es asqueroso Rose. –Y vaya que lo es.

-Sólo digo la verdad. –Lo dijo con una naturalidad mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Aunque se de alguien que no te enojarías que hiciera eso. –Y si se sonrojó voy por buen camino para molestarla un rato.

-Uy Rose, ¿de quién habla Bella?

-De nadie Alice, uy que tarde es, estoy cansada, buenas noches chicas las quiero.

-¡ALTO AHÍ ROSALIE LILIAN HALE!

-Yo que tú le hago caso Rose, sabes como se pone Alice si no le haces caso. –Me fulminó con la mirada por mi rostro divertido.

-¿Qué quieren saber? –JA, ganamos.

-Rose, bonita, ¿verdad que a ti te gusta Emmet?

-¿Tan obvia soy? –Lo dijo casi en susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza, pero a Alice nada se le escapa.

-Los dos lo son Rose.

-¿Los dos?

No creo que sea tan ciega, hasta el lechero se daría cuenta y eso que no conocemos a ningún lechero.

-Si corazón, Emmet está que se muere por ti, pero sabes como es, su cerebro avanza de acuerdo a como avanza un caracol, sólo dale un poco de tiempo.

-Eres mala Bella, por eso eres una de mis mejores amigas.

-Hey y yo ¿dónde quedo? –Si no la conociera, diría que Alice es una ternurita en persona pero creo que hasta el mismo diablo le tendría miedo.

-Tú eres una perra malvada Alice, lo sabes. –Rose tiene MUCHA razón.

-Es lo más lindo y tierno que alguien me ha dicho. -Es cómico ver como se limpia una lágrima imaginaria.

-Eres rara, pero así te queremos. –Tuve que aclarar eso.

-Yo sé, tanta ternura en mí que es inevitable no quererme. –Y esta es modestia a vivo y a color.

-Gracias amiga, haré lo que me dicen, aunque yo no tengo tanta paciencia como Bella, pero se que el Emmet es DEMASIADO lento pero no tengo prisa.

-Así se habla Rosie.

-Bueno chicas yo sí me iré a dormir ha sido un día cansado y mañana tenemos clases.

-Lo único que debes de tener agotados son los labios.

-¡ROSALIE!

-¿Qué? Hoy tuvieron función pequeñuela.- Acaso no pueden dejar de avergonzarme.

-Mejor me voy antes de que compita con un tomate.

-Buenas noches futura cuñada, sueña con mi hermano.

-Tenlo por hecho Alice. –Les guiñé un ojo acompañado con sus risas.

Mientras me duchaba fue inevitable tocarme mis labios donde todavía sentía los de Edward, definitivamente hoy fue un maravilloso día.

Me acosté y fue inevitable no soñar con él.

**EDWARD POV**

Ahora más que nada no me daré por vencido, tengo que pensar que haré por Bella en nuestra primera cita porque claro que la invitaré a una cita.

-Jasper ya llegué.

-Amor mío cuanto te extrañé -¿Qué putas?

-Jasper ¿Qué putas te pasa? Por lo visto ya se te inundó la canoa.

-Sólo por ti vida mía.

-Aleja tus mariconadas de mí que ya tengo dueña.

-No me digas que ya no eres virgen. Eso hermano, ya me estaba preocupando pensé que te ibas a morir monja, me siento tan orgulloso de ti, mi chiquito está creciendo. –Confirmando Jasper ve mucha novela, debido a que tiene una mano en el corazón y otra quitándose una disque lágrima.

-Jasper…. ¿Podrías dejar de hablar tanta mierda? Y deja mi virginidad en paz que no me la quitaré contigo.

-Ni porque me pagarás hermano, mejor quítatela con cierta castaña que te tiene pendejo.

-Cállate. –Me sonrojé, yo me sonrojé, vamos por un raro camino.

-Aww mi péquela flor se sonrojó.

-Jasper mantén en pico callado.

-Aburrido. Se nota que no tuviste acción.

-No Jasper, no soy como tú que piensa con su amiguito.

-Hey no te metas con él. Mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, la besé.

-Bueno por lo menos ya diste un primer paso y es algo para ti, me alegro que todo te esté saliendo bien ahora la pregunta es ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a tu hermana?

-Que joder el tuyo con mi hermana ¿Te parece si salimos con ellos este fin de semana, así te las presento?

-Me parece más que perfecto ¿quiénes irían?

-Le diría a Bella, Alice, una amiga y un amigo de ellas dos.

-Me parece bien, bueno florcita me iré a dormir, me quedé esperándote para que me contarás el chisme.

-Son un chismoso ricitos. Buenas noches que descanses.

-Igual Cullen.

Mientras iba hacia mi habitación recordé que no tengo el número de Bella. Bravo Edward eres todo un romántico que no pide un número telefónico.

Me tocó llamar a Alice quién después de una insultada al fin me lo dio, así que agarré valor y la llamé.

_-Aló_.

-Hola Bella, habla Edward.

-_Ah, hola Edward ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?_

-Bueno Alice me lo dio como se me olvidó pedírtelo.

-_Algo así pienso.-_ Como amo su risa.

-_Así que ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_

-Bueno yo… este… mi motivo –Joder sueno como un retardado- quería escuchar tu voz antes de dormir.

_-Eres un lindo Edward.-_ Ya sentía su sonrojo por la otra línea del teléfono.

-No más que tú. Y dime ¿te torturaron las chicas después de que me fui?

_-Eso ni lo dudes, por momentos me pregunto como es que Alice habla tan rápido y sin respirar._

-No te preocupes no eres la única.- Repito su risa es un canto para mi.

-Bella…

-_Dime Edward._

_-_Me encantó nuestro beso.- Vaya lo dije y no me avergüenzo porque es la verdad. Me encantó.

Pero creo que a ella no porque se quedó callada. Que diga algo antes de que me vuelva loco.

-_A mi también me encantó Edward._

_-_Haré las cosas bien Bella, solo te besaré cuando tú quieras –ojalá sea siempre- n te presionaré con algo que no quieras.

-_Gracias Edward eres muy dulce y eso para mi vale más que nada._

_-_Repito no más que tú. –Es hermoso escuchar su risa nerviosa.

Estuvimos aproximadamente una hora y media contándonos anécdotas de cosas que nos pasaron en este tiempo y he llegado a una conclusión, con Emmet nunca se está aburrido.

-Preciosa…

_-Mande.- A_doro su timidez.

_-Estaba hablando con Jasper, mi compañero de apartamento y como está_ obsesionado con Alice, y la quiere conocer, no sé si quieren salir en fin de semana y le puedes decir a Emmet y Rosalie que nos acompañen.

_-Me parece perfecto._

_-_Genial, bueno te dejo hermosa que a juzgar por tu voz ya tienes sueño y mañana tenemos clases, así que buenas noches que descanses y nos vemos mañana.

-_Me conoces muy bien –_por quinta vez, amo su risa-_Buenas noches Edward que descanses también._

_-_Te quiero Bella.

-_También te quiero._

Después de colgar la llamada no creo que exista un hombre más feliz que yo en estos momentos, todo me está saliendo bien y haré todo lo posible que así sea porque Bella será mi novia.

**Bueno corazones para que vean que no soy tan descuidad subí dos capítulos de una sola vez, espero les haya gustado.**

**Besos :***


	8. Broma a Alice

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

La vida es maravillosa ¿No creen? Los pájaros cantan, viento refresca…. ¡Ya! Mucha mariconada, creo que eso no va conmigo, hasta cierto punto obviamente. Pero si estoy feliz, bueno quién no lo estaría si tiene un amor correspondido y más si es alguien como Edward, es que es tan hermoso, ya mejor cierro la boca porque no quiero que se convierta en un condominio de moscas.

Pero hablando seriamente –por primera vez en mi vida- el amor en un tema principal por así decirlo, una parte dice creer en él y otra que es una mierda, pero en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que las personas hablan del amor de acuerdo a su experiencia personal, porque cada persona vive su vida y sus anécdotas de formas muy distintas y eso es lo interesante, escuchar diferentes tipos de opinión y así darte más o menos una idea de una vivencia similar-

Pero mi opinión del amor es que si existe, porque el amor no solo es amor de pareja sino que también familiar y amistoso y tengo la dicha de que ahora a tengo los tres tipos de amor: Familiar, obviamente mis padres, Amistoso: Mis raros y extrovertidos amigos, De pareja: Edward. No somos nada todavía en cuanto a esto de noviazgo pero en otro sentidos los dos somos todo, nos complementamos y eso es lo más dulce que he experimentado, si me estoy volviendo en una blandita pero ¡Vamos! Todas algunas vez en nuestra vida nos hemos puesto así, pero lo único que no tenemos que hacer es perder la cabeza por un hombre que no vale la pena, somos lo más maravilloso que existe y por eso tenemos que caminar con la frente, dignidad y orgullo en alto.

Pero en el caso que encontremos a alguien que nos ame como nosotras a ellos, disfrutemos porque pueda ser y es más que seguro que esa persona es nuestra alma gemela ¿Y les cuento algo? Creo que yo ya la encontré.

Iug, soy una blandita maricona pero me gusta ser así.

Estaba acostada en mi cama reflexionando cuando siento un mínisculo bulto sentado a la par de mí.

-Buenas días Bellie. –Si la eufórica de Alice.

-Buenas días duende.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- Algo me dice que está tramando algo.

-Bien- dije extrañada- ¿Qué quieres Alice?

-Bella –se puso las manos en el pecho fingiendo estar indignada- no quiero… bueno está bien, quiero que vayamos al centro comercial el sábado a ¡COMPRAR ROPA!- Lo que tiene de chiquita lo tiene de energética.

-Mmm bueno, te iba a hablar sobre los planes de fin de semana y te me adelantaste.

-¿Planes del fin de semana? ¡CUENTÁME!

-Calma Alice, te puede dar un paro al corazón, pues verás anoche estuve hablando con Edward –me quedó viendo fijamente mientras levantaba una ceja pícaramente- ni se te ocurra interrumpirme y déjame continuar, bueno me dijo que hiciéramos algo este fin –tenía la intensión de interrumpirme- ni se te ocurra, TODOS juntos o sea, tú, Rose, Emmet, él, su compañero de apartamento y yo.

-Aaaa yo pensé que era un escapada romántica. –Porqué será que no me sorprende ese comendario.

-No Alice, una salida grupal, y según lo que me dijo es que el amigo de él quiere conocerte- le conté mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¿A mí?- Que tierna se le iluminaron los ojitos.

-Si Alice a ti, según lo que me contó te ha visto en fotos y dice que eres hermosa.

-Awww ¿CÓMO ES? ¿QUÉ ESTUIDA? ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?- Preguntaba, corrección gritaba mientras daba brinquitos.

-No sé como es, no sé que estudia y creo que se llama Jasper.

-Oww, ojalá sea alta, blanco ojos azules y con buen cuerpo. –Mi amiga es única.

-Alice, todas quisiéramos a alguien así, bueno mi versión es con ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo- no evitamos reírnos- pero sea quien sea cayó en el encanto de Alice Cullen sin conocerla en personas.

-Siiiii- creo que mi duende está ilusionada.

-Pero Alice ¿Qué tal que sea enano, regordete con lentes y frenillos*?

-Bella…. CÁLLATE, Edward es guapo, se tiene que llevar con muchachos guapos ¿Verdad?

-También es bien estudioso así quee…..

-NOO, ¿Y si es enano regordete con lentes y frenillos?

-Alice…. Eso mismo te dije- está traumada- aunque lo que importa es lo de adentro no lo de afuera, nunca hemos sido plásticas por así decirlo.

-Lo sé Bellita, gracias por tenerme con los pies en la tierra. –Nos abrazamos como las hermanas que somos.

-Además, que sea enano no será problema para ti. –Dije mientras estallaba de risa y lo siguiente que sentí es que estaba besando la almohada.

-¡ALICE!

-Entonces no molestes.- Tan madura sacánsome la lengua.

-Bueno, bueno me controlaré, la situación es adónde iremos.

-Fácil, Canadá. –Esta mujer está loca.

-¿Canadá? ¿Estás loca?

-Bella estamos en Hanover,Nuevo Hampshire, no se si pasaste geografía pero unos de sus límites geográficos es Canadá, tenemos pasaporte y sería una gran experiencia grupal, nos serviría para que Edward y Casper..

-Jasper.

-Como sea, se sientan cómodos en el grupo porque oficialmente ya forman parte.

-¿Te he dicho que eres una genio? -Y claro que lo es.

-¿No es que estaba loca? –Me levantó una ceja divertida.

-Bueno las dos cosas. Cuando vea a Edward le diré a ver que le parece.

-¿Verás a Edward? –Hola sonrojo matutino.

-Si, nos veremos después de clase.

-Aww que cositas tan románticas.

-Cállate ridícula. –Y me encontraba besando por segunda vez la almohada.

-Me dolió, mejor vamos a ducharnos que tenemos clases y tenemos que contarle a Rosalie de nuestra nueva aventura.

Después de que Alice salió de mi habitación me metí a la ducha a pensar la salida del fin de semana, la verdad me emociona pero me tiene nerviosa porque no sé que pueda suceder. Después de que cambié me fui al comedor para desayunar ya que hoy le tocaba hacer el desayuno a Rose; nos turnábamos entre las dos porque Alice es una completa inútil con respecto a la cocina.

-Buenos días Rosie bonita ¿Qué hay desayunar?

-Buenas días Belly y crepas. –AMO las crepas en serio si mi relación con los libros no funciona me casaría con las crepas, está bien ya estoy delirando.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?- Me está alimentando, soy como un hombre me enamoran con comida.

-Si me lo has dicho, pero se que no más que Edward. –Bienvenido sonrojo número dos.

-Ya, ya a comer mejor.

-Bella, siempre pensando en comida.

-Y tú en comida Alice. Alice…. En qué momento llegaste. –Por lo visto eso de ser chiquita es una ventaja, se puede ser escurridizo.

-Soy pequeña, con eso sacarás conclusiones. –Se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad ya lo hice.

-Bueno, dejen de discutir sobre el poder de tele transportación de Alice y disfruten el desayuno que llegaremos tarde.

Después de comer esas gloriosas crepas nos dirigimos a la universidad. La verdad éramos unas de las pocas raras que no vivían en alguna fraternidad pero no nos llamaban la atención, recuerdo que una vez quisimos entrar a una. Me da escalofríos solo de acordarme de eso.

Unas de las líderes por así decirlo, nos perseguía para que nos uniéramos, no sabíamos porque tanta insistencia hasta que nos dijo que bailaba para el otro lado y que con solo ver a Rosalie se había enamorado de ella. Escalofriante. Nunca olvidaré la cara de horror de Rosalie, ella no se tenía nada en contra de las lesbianas porque al igual que yo, las mirábamos tal y como eran personas pero el hecho de que una esté enamorada de ti, no incómoda.

Pero volviendo al punto, le dijo a Rose que nos uniéramos ya que sabía que adonde iba ella íbamos Alice y yo, y que si con nosotras se sentía cómoda no nos íbamos a separar, pero lo más divertido, bueno para mi porque para Alice y Rosalie fue algo así como…. Inolvidable y no en el buen sentido; la chava le dijo que ya que las tres éramos (y lo somos todavía) podíamos hacer un cuarteto ¡UN CUERTETA! Por la visto la muchacha estaba algo frustrada, y pues bueno eso nos sirvió para que nunca tuviéramos ganas de entrar a una fraternidad.

La clase está aburrida y pues bueno veré a Edward y obviamente no me puedo concentrar porque la verdad ¿Quién lo haría sabiendo que se verá con alguien como Edward? Es tan lindo, se que no es perfecto y eso es lo que me gusta, la perfección es aburrida es tan formal y tan predecible que no le da esa emoción y diversión que tu vida necesita, volviendo al punto, lo siento siempre me desvió del tema principal, volví a pensar en el viaje será épico, un grupo de universitarios en un país desconocido. ¡GENIAL! Será una experiencia para contarles a mis nietos.

-¿Bella?

-¿Ummm?

-Ya terminó la clase –Esa era Angela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-A, gracias. Nos vemos mañana- Salí mientras ella se despedía de mí.

Gracias a Dios, era la última hora, es significa… que iré a ver a Edward. Cuando me dirigía a la cafetería me cayó un mensaje de Alice.

_Ya tengo solucionado lo de Canadá, boletos, hotel y algunas actividades._

_De nada. Besos._

_Alice._

Alice es un astro. Como logró eso, no tengo ni puta idea pero lo hizo es lo que importa.

Al entrar a la cafetería, miré esa despeinada cabellera cobriza a lo lejos, así que me acerqué y le tapé los ojos por atrás.

-Adivina quién soy.

-Mmm no sé ¿Jessica? –Lo mataré.

-Te castraré. –Le dije muy molesta.

Jessica era una "enamorada" como dice él yo digo una acosadora sexual, SE LE TIRABA ENCIMA, pero bueno, el punto es que era hueca y plástica, tenía buen cuerpo no lo negaré cosa que hacia que mi autoestima bajara pero en cuanto hablaba me sentía la persona más inteligente en la fas de la tierra.

-Vamos pequeña, sabes que eras mucho mejor que ella. –Me decía con voz muy divertida.

-Si, pero yo de niña buena quería que este momento fuera cliché como típico de película y tú lo arruinas.- Mostré la mejor cara de lástima que me enseñó Alice que consistía en hacer un lastimoso puchero con ojos de borrego arrepentido y lagrimosos.

Y a juzgar por su cara, estoy logrando mi objetivo.

-O no pequeña, no te pongas así, claro que obtuviste ese momento no quise arruinártelo. –Lo logré.

-Te engañé. –Le dije como una niña de cinco años cuando cuanta una broma.

-Ay pequeña diablilla, lo pagarás.

-Uyy que miedo.

-Deberías. –Me guiñó un ojo. Como adoro a este hombre y más cuando se comporta así.

-Basta de amenazas, le comenté a Alice lo del fin de semana.

-Me di cuenta. -¿Ahh?

-¿Por?

-Me mandó un mensaje.

-A mi también me lo mandó.-Le comenté muerta de risa- sabes como es mi hermana cuando se emociona.

-Es mi mejor amiga Edward creo que la conozco más que tú. -Asintió mientras se reía –pero ¿Te dijo exactamente que haríamos?

-No, solo lo de los boletos y otras cosas, aparte de preguntarme como era Jasper. -Me reí.

-Si, hoy en la mañana le conté y me preguntó como era y le dije la verdad que no sabía y sabes llo histérica que se pone cuando alguien sabe más que ella, que hasta le dije que, que tal que era chiquito, gordo con lentes y frenillos.

-Eres mala ¿Qué te dijo?- Amo su risa. Ya pues parezco adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas

-Se puso peor, y dijo que ella quería que fuera alto, ojos azules y con buen cuerpo.- Mi comentario hizo que Edward se tensara y eso me preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Este… ese exactamente como me dijiste, no sé como hace Alice para adivinar las cosas pero me da miedo.

-Ni me lo digas.-Estallamos de risa.

-¿Cómo estuve tu día mi cielo? –Awww me dijo mi cielo, nos casamos en un mes. Mentiras.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Igual, solo que no me podía sacar de la cabeza a cierta castaña con ojos color marrón. –Tercer sonrojo, creo que romperé un record.

-Que lindo. –Tarada ¿Qué lindo? Eres tan profunda Bella

-No más que tú. –Cuarto sonrojo, es oficial creo que romperé un record.

Después de sus hermosas palabras, nos quedamos platicando de cosas sin importancia como dos personas que se quieres y es lo que exactamente sucede, hasta que a Edward se le ocurrió torturar un rato a Alice.

Se le ocurrió la idea de conseguir una foto de un nerd, me la iba a mandar cuando estuviera Alice y le diría que Edward me mandó una foto de Jasper y eso será lindo de ver.

Luego de su ingenioso plan, me fue a dejar a mi departamento.

-Bueno hermosa hemos llegado.

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta.

-Ja, ja que cómica la muchacha.-Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras me agarraba la mano.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –Que lindo cuando se sonroja.

-Claro. –Ya no era un tomate en este momento era el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Nos vemos mi pequeña, cuando llegue a mi casa te mandaré el mensaje y me cuentas la reacción de Alice.

-Será un honor. –Le guiñé un ojo y el le dio un beso a mi mano *suspiro* es tan caballeroso.

-Buenas noches Edward.

-Buenas noches mi hermosa Bella. –Y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios, estoy pensado seriamente en que la tortura se regresa a mi. Vi como se alejaba y yo con mi sonrisa enamorada.

-Ya llegué. –Entré y me sorprendió que hubiera tanto silencia así que fui a la cocina.

-Se pueden saber ¿Qué hacen?

Era un momento de fotografías, Alice, Rose y Emmett estaban todos blancos gracias a la harina que parece que los hubiera atacado. Alice estaba abrazando literalmente la pierna de Emmett mientras Rose estaba colgada del cuello de él, y todo el piso, mejor dicho la cocina entera estaba llena de masa creo que de brownies.

-Verás Bellita, nosotros queríamos hacer tus famosos brownies, porque tú los haces siempre para nosotros sin mencionar que son deliciosos, así que decidimos hacer pero por lo visto tiene que ver más con la práctica que con la receta. –Dijo una apenada y blanca de Alice mientras seguía abrazada de la pierna de Alice.

-Y continuando con lo de Alice se nos ocurrió la estúpida idea de que Emmett nos ayudara y como verás sigue siendo una estúpida idea. –Y las dos golpearon a Emmett, es cómico ver como alguien tan grande es dominado por dos mujeres.

-Ahora tú Emmett ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Bueno… yo… vi en un película que cuando hacían una guerra de comida y pues bueno aproveché que ellas me dijeron que las ayudara así que le tiré harina pero no te preocupes los brownies están en el horno sanos y salvos.

-¿POR QUÉ PUTAS TIENES QUE HACER TUS EXPERIMENTOS DE PELÍCULAS CON NOSOTRAS GRANDÍSIMO MASTODONTE?- Y explotó Rosalie.

-Son mis amigas, con quién más lo haría, con nadie, me gusta vivir esas experiencias con ustedes.- De no ser porque está lleno de harina lo hubiera abrazado por lo tierno que se vio y escuchó.

-Aw Emmett, solo por eso estás perdonado. –Alice la sentimental.

-Bueno, nos amamos todos amigos por siempre bla bla ahora limpien la cocina y se bañan. Emmett podes usar el baño del corredor y tu ropa de emergencia la tiene Alice.

-Si mi capitana.- Los tres se pusieron en fila india y me dieron un saludo militar.

-Locos. Alice por cierto, Edward me va a mandar una foto de Jasper así que cuando me la mande y hagan arreglado aquí te la enseño.

-¡SIIIIII! –Está emocionada.

-¿Quién es Casper? –Otro.

-Jasper y es un amigo de Edward admirador de Alice. Y Emmett ¿Por qué siempre le cambias los nombres a las personas?- Solo encogió de hombros- es más divertido.

-Bueno, apúrense me tengo que bañar para ver al tal vez futuro amor de mi vida. –Esto se va a poner bueno.

Después de que saliera de la cocina Edward me mandó la foto. Por Dios casi me orino de la risa, Alice va a morir.

-¡BELLA YA ESTOY LISTA!

-Voy duende, me encantaría encontrar tu botón de apagado.

-Enseña la foto, enseña la foto, enseña la foto.

-ALICE CÁLMATE. –le dijimos Rose, Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, parece que le quiere dar un ataque al corazón.

-Esta es. –Le di el teléfono y su cara no tenía precio.

El hombre de la foto que mandó Edward era chiquito, más blanco que un papel con los pantalones casi en el pecho y con aparato ortodóncico como el de la niña de Buscando a Nemo.

-Be… Be…- Y seguido de su tartamudeo, Rose y Emmett estallaron de la risa, claro, yo me les uní.

-NO SE RÍAS MALDITOS NO ES GRACIOSO.

-S… si… lo es…. Alice. –Emmett no podía ni hablar.

-Adiós, son unos desgraciados.-Y Alice se fue a su habitación enojada cosa que hizo que nos riéramos más.

-Pero… Alice… tenemos… que… discutir… las actividades… del fin de semana-Hablaba entrecortada mientras me reía.

-¡JODETE! –Alice está enojada.

-Uy que modales de señorita.-Y no hubo respuesta, mañana se le pasará.

-Bella ¿De verdad ese es Jasper? –Rosalie siempre tan observadora.

-No, Edward dio la idea de la broma y no pude aguantarme. –Ya no podía hablar a causa de la risa.

-Estuvo buena esa, Bells –Chocamos las manos con Emmett- pero ya es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos hermosas damas ADIÓS ALICE SUEÑA CON TU ROMEO.

Solo escuchamos unos insultos no dignos de ninguna señorita, cosa que hizo que volviéramos a reinos.

Me despedí de Rose y le deseé buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación a contarle el resultado de la broma, no podía ni respirar de la risa.

Estuvimos hablando un rato y nos despedimos, él obviamente con sus hermosas palabras.

Y me dormí deseando que ya fuera viernes.

**Preciosuras aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulos espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews son unas hermosas.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos :***


	9. Empieza el fin de semana

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

Al fin viernes. Si estoy emocionada como una niña en un mundo de dulces. Pero déjenme ser feliz, presiento que será un gran fin de semana.

Alice no nos quiso decir qué había planeado porque según ella, "estamos castigados por reírnos de ella" pero es que fue tan divertido y creo que nos perdonará cuando vea a Jasper, no lo he conocido pero Edward me dijo que no era feo, pero… para los hombres, ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! Bueno menos para los gay, Edward no lo es, pero aún así es mejor no decirle nada a Alice hasta que lo vea en persona.

Ayer fuimos con Alice al centro comercial, o mejor dicho nos obligó a Rose, Emmett y a mí, porque según ella necesitábamos ropa para ir a Canadá, ni que fuéramos a la luna pero es mejor no contradecirla, lo más triste es que regresamos a las diez y después tuvimos que armar las maletas para que hoy en cuanto terminemos las clases nos dirijamos al aeropuerto para no perder tiempo; palabras de Alice que conste, a veces siento que como que no sale porque cuando lo hace da pena ajena, pero no diré nada porque no quiero que la furia de ella recaiga sobre mi.

-Belli-Bells- ¿Quién en este mundo se levanta tan contenta tan temprano? Respuesta: Alice.

-¿Qué?

-Ay que amargada.

-Alice, son las seis de la mañana, todo el mundo amanece amargada y más si un duende los hizo dormir a las una de la mañana por su euforia sin sentido.

-¡¿SIN SENTIDO?! Vamos a Canadá ¡CANADÁ! Además, llevo mucho tiempo sin salir con Edward y lo que lo hace mejor es que ustedes van. –Y aquí viene el puchero.

-Bueno, bueno… te entiendo y ya no diré nada más. Ahora déjame ducharme y vestirme para que podamos desayunar.

-De acuerdo. Escogí tu ropa, está en baño.

-Alice no era…. –Y cuando me dí la vuelta la duende del mal se había ido.

Le agradezco el gesto, pero hay momentos en que escoge cosas tan extravagantes para mi gusto.

Así que me encaminé al baño, pensando en la ropa que mi loca amiga había escogido, tenía la canción de misión imposible en mi cabeza como fondo, lo siento estoy aburrida y con sueño así que hago y digo cosas incoherentes.

-Bueno no es tan mala, la verdad me gusta. –Lo dije para mi misma.

La ropa era unos jeans tubo, con una camisa floja manga larga color azul turquesa *amo ese color* y unas zapatillas grises. Cómodo y se parece más a mi. Punto para Alice.

Me bañé y cambié como todos los días, maldita rutina.

-Buenos días. –Ya estaban todos en el comedor, incluyendo a Emmett ya que anoche era muy tarde para que se fuera a su casa.

-Buenos días Bella. –A juzgar por sus ánimos, Alice los despertó.

-Te juro que si Alice se me vuelve a tirar encima mientras duermo, le quemo TODA la ropa. –Y si, lo hizo y por lo que noto Rosalie está MUY enojada.

-Déjala Rose, está emocionada porque saldrá con Edward y con nosotras, aunque créeme que la mataré.

-DEJEN DE HABLAR SOBRE MI, CUANDO SE ESTEN DIVISTIENDO ME LO AGRADECERÁN, ¡MALDITOS!

-¡Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, froda metida! –Emmett está muerto.

-Declárate muerto Emmett.- Es lo único que dice Alice, conclusión: Emmett tendré un "accidente"

-Mejor me voy antes de que se arme una guerra aquí, nos vemos chicos.

-Adiós Bella.

Fui directo a la universidad, todo el día estuvo aburrido y también estaba ansiosa y emocionada por hoy, sería una experiencia que le contaré a mis nietos, bueno no tanto así pero será épica como diría Emmett.

Según Alice saldríamos a las dos de la tarde donde Edward y Jasper nos esperarían. Un mensaje me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_Salí antes de clases ¿Te parece si nos vemos un rato antes de irnos?_

_Edward._

Aww no es lindo. Si lo es. Verdad que si. Bueno ya mejor contesto el mensaje antes de comportarme como una tarada.

_Me parece perfecto. ¿Dónde?_

Y en menos de dos minutos me cayó su respuesta.

_En le café de siempre. Ansío verte mi pequeña._

Y cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia la cafetería y sin pensar que podía terminar besando el piso. Nos amamos por eso lo beso frecuentemente.

No, la verdad soy demasiado torpe, pero así so feliz. ¡JA! No me engaño ni a mi misma.

En menos de cinco minutos ya había llegada. Te gané piso. Así que me dedico a buscar esa cabella rebelde y ¡BINGO! Lo encontré y camino despacio para poder tranquilizar mi respiración y no tener que dar la explicación de mi estado agitado porque QUE VERGÜENZA, pero cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo y ¡NO LO NIEGUEN!

-Hola Edward.

.Hola hermosa- Me dijo hermosa. Me mojé.

-¿Qué hay? –Torpe que te costaba decir algo más coherente que eso.

-Pues nada, que estoy emocionado porque nos iremos de viaje y pues también algo ansioso me gustaría que tengamos un rato a solas para poder estar contigo. –Me caso con él y ya estoy delirando. Maldito sonrojo.

-Que bello, pues para serte sincera espero lo mismo. –Y soy la gemela de un tomate. Genial.

-Y más que tengo una sorpresa. -¿Dijo sorpresa? Lo mataré.

-Edward, sabes que odio las sorpresas así que si no quieres morir y lo digo literalmente será mejor que me lo digas. -¿Saben porque odio las sorpresas? Me mantienen demasiado ansiosa.

-Yo se que las odias, por eso te lo conté. –Puta sonrisa sexy que tiene, no me puedo enojar con él.

-Tú ganas. Maldito. –Lo digo con cariño. Eso creo.

-Per o tú maldito. –Y el muy maldito me guiña un ojo, eso hace que sea más difícil enojarme no es justo.

Así que actúo como una persona madura. Le saco la lengua. Yo se soy toda una adulta madura.

-Siempre tan madura Bella. –Les dije.

-Siempre, me sorprende que dudaras.

-Eres única y eso es lo que me agrada más de ti. –Hoy es el día de Edward avergüenza a Bella. Pero no me molesta.

-Soy toda una ternurita y un amor, estoy consciente de eso.

-Creo que te llevas mucho con Alice. –Lo dijo acompañado de una hermosa risa.

-Vivo con ella que más puedes pedir.

-Correcto.

Estuvimos platicando 40 minutos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que ir por nuestras maletas.

Al llegar a casa, estaba una Alice balbuceando no que cosas y corriendo para todos los lados mientras movía los brazos como si quisiera volar.

-¡ALICE! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Se detuvo de un solo se quedó pensativa u n rato.

-No sé, quería agregar algo de película a nuestra salida y en las películas sale una mujer histérica corriendo por todos lados. –Lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo ¿Esto es en serio?

-Alice…. Ocupas un psicólogo, pasa mucho tiempo con Emmett.

-Lo sé, mejor vámonos, Rose y Emmett están metiendo las maletas al Jeep de Emmett.

-De acuerdo, vámonos antes de que te dé un ataque.

-De acuerdo, vámonos Shaggy.

-¿Shaggy?

-Si, el mejor amigo de Scooby Doo. –Alice está loca.

-Mejor vámonos pequeña loca.

Nos metimos al Jeep de Emmett, bueno Emmett metió a Alice ya que ella no alcanzaba. Llegamos al aeropuerto con una Alice nervioso e irritada debido a las bromas de Emmett en cuanto a su admirador.

-Bella…

-¿Qué pasó enana?

-¿Y si es el amor de mi vida?

-¿De qué hablas Alice?

-De Jasper, solo le hago un cambio radical de ropa y listo, pueda ser que nos casemos.

-Alice…. No lo has conocido y ya estás pensando en casarte con él.

-Si, bueno, es que no quiero parecer ni comportarme como una perra. Es decir, no quiero juzgarlo si conocerlo.

-Entonces conócelo y luego hablas, pueda ser que te lleves una sorpresa.

Mira allí viene Edward.

-Bella… ¿Qué diablos?

La cara de Alice no tiene precio. Está en shock al ver al hombre a la par de su hermano, es tal como ella quería o como Edward decía, alto, ojos azules, no está mal pero no se compara con mi Edward.

-Bella ¿ese es Jasper?

-Creo que si.

-¡ME ENGAÑARON! MALDITOS MISERABLES. BASTARDOS ¡LA PAGARAN!

-Alice, cálmate que pesará que eres una maldita loca.

-¡Calmarse mis calzones! Se burlaron de mí, peroooo… están perdonados es bastante guapo. –Alice es una loca bipolar y antes de que le pudiera contestar ya estaban Edward y Jasper enfrente de nosotros.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola hermanito traidor. –Yo que Edward tendría miedo.

-Después te preguntaré el porque traidor. El es Jasper. Ellas son Alice y Bella. –No había de terminado de presentar cuando ya estaba agarrando la mano de Alice.

-Pequeña dama. Es un gran gusto conocerte, eres más hermosa en personas.- Vaya que si le gusta Alice, ¡SE LA QUIERE COMER CON LA MIRADA! Bueno, ella no es muy difícil de digerir es pequeña.

Un momento, Alice sonrojada. Esto es único.

-El placer es mío.-Y con pena. Parece que aquí hay o habrá amor.

-Mucho amor aquí. –Y un Edward muy incómodo.

-Un gusto conocerte Bella, este Romeo ya me tenía a bomba con su Bella, aquí Bella acá, no mal interpretes pero mucho amor de parte de él.- Y me volví a sonrojar.

-Es un idiota Jasper, lo se porque es mi hermano.

-Al fin alguien que me entiende, y no parecen hermanos, tú eres hermosa y ese parece un vagabundo que no se hubiera bañado o peinado.

-¡HEY! –Ups, creo que ya también salté por ese insulto. Hola pena y hola sonrojo.

-Pero que hermoso, Bella lo defiende.

-Cállate duende y vamos con Emmett y Rosalie.

-Amargada. –Mejor me callo antes de que deje a Jasper viudo antes de tiempo.

Nos dirigimos donde Rose y Emmett que estaban discutiendo.

-¡EDWIIIIIIIN!

-¿Edwin?-Los cuatros estábamos extrañados.

-Si, el que parece que el peine es su enemigo. –Emmett es un idiota.

-Es Edward, Emmett. –Tan hermoso que no le gritó por cambiarle el nombre… otra vez.

-Como sea, el punto es que no te peinas.

-Emmett cierra el pico y vámonos que se nos hace tarde. –Por eso amo a Rose.

¿Saben lo bueno de ir en este avión? Ir a la par de Edward.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- Me preguntó Edward. Creo que lo que estoy pensando no es apto para menores.

-Te parece dormir, Alice no nos dejó dormir mucho.

-Me lo imaginé y más que Rose y Emmett ya se han dormido. –Y tenía razón los dos y estaban profundamente dormidos- además son dos horas en el avión y en cuanto aterricemos Alice nos arrastrará quien sabe donde.

-Estás en lo correcto. –Los dos nos reímos por la verdad de nuestras palabras. Alice puede ser una verdadera patada cuando se lo propone.

-Entonces princesa, recuéstate en mi para que puedas dormir.

-Pero… ¿No dormirás incómodo?

-Si estás en mis brazos, no lo haré. –Esa mirada. ¡DIOS! Hace hasta que me haga pipí en los pantalones. Es demasiado tierno.

-Y también si sigues sonrojándote así. –Mierda.

-Cállate baboso. Mejor durmamos, porque tú también la harás.

-Señorita Swan… ¿Qué son esas cosas indecorosas que me propone? –Es un maldito bastardo hermoso.

-Usted lo insinuó primero señor Cullen, así que el único que debería estar apenada es usted, nadie más.

-Pues le contaré que no lo estoy señorita Swan, no me retractaré. –Y me dio un beso en la frente.

He tomado una decisión y no me arrepentiré. Este será un gran viaje.

-ODIO VIAJAR EN LOS AVIONES. –Saben porqué, porque termino con dolor en las piernas aunque dormir con Edward como apoyo fue bastante cómodo.

-¿Por qué princesa?

-Me duelen las piernas y es muy incómodo.

-O sea que dormir conmigo no fue cómodo. –Maldito puchero marca Cullen.

-Si lo fue, es solo que me duelen las piernas. Así que quita ese maldito puchero que lo odio, Alice siempre consigue lo que quiere con él. –Maldición, tengo que cerrar mi maldita boca.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Swan.

-Shuu, cállate.

-¿Shuu? ¿No se espantan así a los perros? –Ups

-Bueno si… pero yo lo uso como expresión de no molestar… este. –Y me calló con un beso, en serio debería de hablar más seguido si me callan así.

Ese beso fue…. Maravilloso. Igual que el primero, es tierno; con amor.

Edward ha hecho bien en cuanto a ganarse mi confianza y no lo digo por los besos, si no por el trato así que he decidido. Lo intentaré.

-Lo entiendo, solo lo dije para molestar, se con que intención lo hiciste, pero sentí la necesidad de besarte aunque no me molestaría que hablaras tanto si dejas que yo te calle así.

-No te disculpes por el beso, yo lo quería. –Joder parezco una niña que acaba de confesar una diablura.

Y cuando menos me di cuenta me estaba besando de nuevo, soltando mis maletas agarrando mi cintura como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo y como si estuviéramos demasiado separados, como si fuera posible, les apuesto que no cabe ni una aguja entre nuestros cuerpos.

En este beso, me transmite todo el amor que me tiene, no es un beso pasional, es un beso de amor y trato de transmitirle el amor que también siento por él.

Así que coloco mis manos entre su nuca poniéndome en puntitas ya que parada normal no lo alcanzaría por lo alto que es, y eso hace que él me pegue más a él. Quien diría que estaría en medio de un aeropuerto en Canadá besando a Edward Cullen.

-Acaso no pueden ser más tiernos.- Nota mental: Matar a Alice.

-Cállate Alice, eres una impudente. –Segunda nota mental: Darle algo a Rose.

Y la hermosa de Alice *nótese sarcasmo* hizo que nos separamos.

-Alice, no se si te diste cuenta pero… Bella estábamos ocupados.

-Si me di cuenta, pero me la debía por la foto falsa de Jasper.

-¿En serio Edward? Mandarle una foto a Alice de un falso yo.

Hermano si no te cambiaré pero a ti no te puedo dar lo que le puedo dar a Alice.

-Jasper…. Eres un asqueroso estás hablando de mi hermana bastardo, así que cállate.

-IUG, los dos cállense unos comiendo literalmente a Bella y el otro pensando asaber que porquería sobre Alice, son unos indecentes. –En serio fue Emmett el que dijo eso. Y en serio se revolvió un falso cabello antes de irse.

Conclusión: Perdimos a Emmett.

-Será mejor que vayamos por él antes de que se pierda.

-Te apoyamos Rose.

Fuimos a buscar a Emmett y nos fuimos al hotel.

Las habitaciones estaban divididas en una las mujeres y otra los hombres.

-Hermosa dama, antes de irnos a las habitaciones ¿Qué haremos hoy?- Por lo visto Jasper si está flechado por Alice.

-Cena a las 8:30, son las 6:00 tienen tiempo nosotras no así que ADIÓS.- Cuando menos me di cuenta Rose y yo estábamos siendo arrastradas por un torbellino diminuto.

-Alice ¿Por qué tanta euforia?

-Ya lo verás Bellie, ahora a la ducha, primero tú y luego Rose.

-De acuerdo mi capitana.

-Ridícula.

-Quien habla, mejor me iré a bañar.

Y me estuve como 20 minutos en la gloriosa ducha relajándome hasta que Alice y Rosalie me gritaron que saliera. Aburridas.

-Calmadas fieras ya estoy afuera.

-Rose ve a bañarte mientras yo comienzo a maquillarla.

-¿Qué están planeando?

-Nada Bella, no seas metida.

-Amargada.

-Shhh. –Y solo me limité a sacarle la lengua y cruzarme de brazos.

Y cuando me di cuenta las tres ya estábamos listas.

Rosalie iba con un vestido blanco pegado en el pecho y flojo de abajo con zapatos azul eléctrico con el cabello totalmente liso y un maquillaje con sombras azules y lápiz labial rosado suave.

Alice iba con un vestido negro con mangas largas de encaje totalmente flojo y zapatos rojos su cabello rizado y maquillaje de sombras negras y labios rojos.

Y yo iba con un vestido azul turquesa con pliegues a los lados que hacia parecer que fuera blusa y falda y unos zapatos color crema mi cabello liso arriba y con rizos en la parte de abajo con sombras azules y dorados y lápiz labial natural.

Cuando salimos los chicos ya estaban afuera esperándonos y vayan que estaban guapos, pantalones semi-formales y camisas manga larga pero dobladas en el antrebrazo.

Los tres estaban babeando literalmente hablando.

-Emm chicos, vámonos no queremos una representación del río Mississippi en el pasillo. –Tan sarcástica y divertida Rose, por eso es mi amiga.

-Si… cl..claro. –Emmett fue el único que logró hablar.

Los tres les ofrecieron su brazo a sus "parejas" y obviamente yo iba con Edward.

-Estás hermosa. –Me susurró al oído a lo que yo me sonroje. Que raro en mí.

-Tú estás igual. –Solo me besó la cabeza

Nos dirigimos al restaurante que solo Alice sabía cual es. Al llegar era uno no tan elegante pero hermoso.

-Tiene reservación. –El mesero se comía a Rose con la mirada, que luego pasó a una mirada de terror debido a la mirada de Emmett.

-Si, Alice Cullen.

-Pasen por aquí. –Nos llevó a una mesa algo apartada, no sé pero Alice planea algo.

-Es emocionante que estemos todos juntos.

-Yo lo único que quiero es comer.

-Cerdo. –Le dijo Rose mientras le pagaba en la nuca.

La noche pasó divertida entre risas por las bromas de Emmett hasta euforia desconocida de Alice. Edward toda la noche me tenía abrazada por la cintura y claro que no me quejo hasta que se levantó me agarró las manos y me quedó viendo a los ojos. Pueda ser que…. No lo hará… o ¿si?

-Isabella, sabes lo que siento por ti, también sabes, bueno todos aquí sabe que fui un grandísimo estúpido…

-Y si que lo fuiste.

-Cállate Emmett. –Por la seriedad con que se lo dijo, esto es muy en serio.

-Continuaré, para mí eres la mujer más perfecta que existe y ni se te ocurra decir que nadie es perfecto –como que supo que eso le iba a decir- porque para mi lo eres, eres única, inteligente y sobre todo especial, no sabes lo feliz que me siento porque apareciste en mi vida- a este punto yo ya estaba llorando.

-Para mi eres mi alma gemela, la mujer por la cual soy capaz de dar todo. No sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando me dijiste que me darías una oportunidad, sabía que la iba a aprovechar a cueste lo que cueste. No te prometeré el cielo y las estrellas porque eso es algo que cualquiera te lo diría pero si te prometo amarte con todo mi ser y tampoco te diré que te daré mi corazón porque ya lo tienes.

Este hombre es maravilloso, sus palabras hacia que llorara a moco tendido, nadie JAMÁS me había dicho cosas como estas.

-Se que nuestro amor es real, sincero y haré lo que sea para que estés feliz, porque esa es mi misión y haré hasta lo imposible para que estemos juntos siempre así que Isabella Swan ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Oh Dios, estúpidas palabras que se les ocurrieron quedarse atoradas en mi garganta así que lo único que me quedó por hacer es abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Cuando al fin las palabras hicieron presencia le susurré un si al oído.

Él me levantó y me hizo dar vueltas con él.

-Te amo mi pequeña. –Y me dio un casto beso, dado que estamos en un lugar público.

-Te amo mi hombre despeinado. –Apodo que provocó que se riera y me diera un beso en la mejilla.

-¡AL FINNNNN! –Chilló una muy emocionada Alice.

-Felicidades Tinkerbell y Edmundo, me alegro por ustedes pero si le haces algo Edwin te juro que aparecerás tirado sin pelo y sin dientes. –Jamás había visto a Emmett tan serio pero le agradezco que se preocupara por mi.

-Jamás Emmett, jamás. –Y me dedicaba una hermosa risa.

-Felicidades, Edward jamás pensé que fueras tan sentimental. –Jasper le comentó entre diversión y felicidad por nosotros.

-Bueno basta de abrazos y mejor bebamos para celebrar a los tortolos. –La bola de Rosalie, no me sorprende.

La noche terminó entre risas por como Rose se peleaba una margarita* con Emmett, risas coquetas entre Alice y Jasper y miradas y tiernos besos entre Edward y yo.

Algo que tengo muy seguro es que amo a Edward, amo a mis amigos y este fin de semana será grandioso.

**Corazones aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. A quién no le gustaría que les dijeran palabras como esas. YO SOY LA PRIMERA O/ HAHAHA**

**Preciosas a partir de la próxima semana actualizaré una o dos veces a la semana.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Besos :***


	10. Más que único

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

Miedo. Es algo tan común en un humano, por más valientes que finjamos ser, en nuestra naturaleza está el que seamos aunque sea un poco miedosos, aunque sea un poco pero lo somos y no tenemos porque avergonzarnos, es algo común.

Pero la cosa está en que el miedo nos retiene, no nos lleva a nada, lo divertido de la vida es que nos arriesguemos que dejemos ese miedo atrás y podamos experimentar las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente.

Esto extremadamente feliz, ya se imaginan porque. Soy novia de Edward, tampoco es algo tan fuera de común en una chica, pero quién no sea puesto feliz cuando es novia de alguien que de verdad le gusta y quiere.

Nuestro fin de semana apenas comienza y comenzó de la mejor manera y es algo que también se lo agradeceré a Alice ya que estoy cien por ciento segura que ella sabía algo de la propuesta de Edward.

Después de la hermosa cena nos fuimos al hotel ya que estábamos cansados por el vuelo, así que en cuanto llegamos al hotel nos fuimos a dormir no sin antes de darle un beso de las buenas noches a Edward. No opinen, tengo derecho a comportarme como una adolescente enamorada por ratos ya que en mi verdadera adolescencia no tuve la oportunidad.

-BELLITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. –Y mi tranquilidad duró poco.

-¿Qué quieren? –Si, eran Alice y Rose y fijo vienen a chismosear.

-Nada. Solo que te traemos el desayuno a la cama y a chismosear un rato.-Lo sabía.

-Algo dentro de mí me decía que a eso venía así que disparen que quieren saber.

-Antes que nada…. ¡TE LO DIJIMOS!

-¿Qué me dijeron?- Estas están locas.

-Sobre Edward. –Me dijo Alice tranquila.

-Si, me lo dijeron pero no creo que sea eso de lo que quieren hablar.

-Nop, cuéntanos ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Es que acaso este es un interrogatorio psiquiátrico? –Amo a mis amigas pero aveces se comportan como locas.

-Duh, no Bella, pero queremos saber como estás, ya sabes por lo que pasó antes con Edward.

-Se que se preocupan por mí chicas, y se los agradezco pero tranquilas si le dije que si es porque estoy cien por ciento segura y feliz, obviamente tengo mis miedos pero los iré radicando con él a mi lado.

-Awww, recuperamos a nuestra maricona Bella. – Así me decía Rose cuando estábamos en secundaria.

-Si Rosie bonita, recuperaron PARTE de ella, porque me gusta ser la majadera y sin censura bella, aunque ya no te podré enamorar preciosa. –Le guiñé un ojo provocando que las tres nos empezáramos a reír.

-Creo que ese trabajo déjaselo a Emmett, Bella. –Alice y yo nos reimas mas fuerte debido a la cara de póquer que puso nuestra rubia amiga.

-Hablando en serio tenemos que darle una ayudadita a estos dos, más con el cerebro de Emmett que su velocidad en trabajar en más lenta que el andar de un caracol.

-Yo trato de tenerle paciencia corazones, porque sé que Emmett es alguito- ¿Alguito?- Bueno bastante lenta, pero hay momentos en que siento que no le intereso.

-Por Dios Rosalie, eres hermosa, hasta puedes ser modelo de Victoria Secret's cosa que amaría porque sabes que me encantaría poder hacer eso, y no pongas así, lo que menos tienes que tener es una baja de autoestima que eso déjaselo a las demás que te rodean incluyéndonos. –Alice puede ser muy loca, pero sabe como hacerte entrar en razón.

-¿Qué sería mi vida sin ustedes?-Una muy emocionada Rose.

-Aburrida.

-Secundo a Alice, aparte yo soy la bomba.

-Loca. –Las dos al mismo tiempo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

-Bueno, bueno, en lugar de llamarme loca, mejor interroguemos a Alice sobre su rubio.

-Es ¡HERMOSO!- Chilló de la emoción- Y ni crean que se me olvida la broma de la foto.

-Que conste fue idea de Edward. –Levantamos las manos es forma de defensa con Rose.

Después de nuestra amena plática sobre los chicos, nos alistamos para ir a desayunar con ellos. La verdad, nunca me arrepentiré de haber hecho este viaje.

-Buenos días chicos. –Les dijimos las tres cuando los localizamos en el comedor del hotel.

-Buenos días bellas damas.

-Emmett…. Eres un raro.

-Gracias.- Respuesta que provocó que Alice le pegará a Emmett.

-Bellita –con un lastimoso puchero- me están maltratando, ayudame.

-Alice, deja a Emmett, Emmett, ponte a comer.

-Si mamá. –Los dos al mismo tiempo, hay momentos en que siento que soy la única madura en entre ellos.

-Wou, por lo visto eres la mamá Bella.

-Si Jasper, hay momentos en que me siento así y eso que ni me he casado.

-Pero Edward puede solucionar eso. -¿por qué tienen la maldita costumbre de hacerme sonrojar tan tempranos? Esperen… Awww.. Edward también está sonrojado.

-Bueno, ya dejen de molestar y Alice dinos lo que haremos hoy en nuestra gran aventura.

-Dramática –rodo los ojos por mi falso entusiasmo- Bueno- y aquí viene la euforia- Iremos de compras.

-¡NOOO!-Emmett, Rose, Edward y yo, chillamos y gritamos. Esperen… ¿Edward?

-¿Tu también hermanito? –Edward está frito con solo ver esa mirada de perro machucado de Alice.

-No pongas esa cara Alice, sabes las torturas que pasaba cuando te acompañaba al centro comercial cuando estábamos en el instituto. Y Bella es testigo.

-Apoyo a Edward, en esos momentos agradecía que dijeras que él te acompañaría porque tenía más fuerza a cargar las bolsas.

-Groseros. –Y bienvenido puchero…. 1… 2… 3…

-Está bien Alice te acompañamos.. PEROOOO solo la mañana la tarde la utilizaremos para otra cosa.

¿Ven? Conozco a Edward y ante ese puchero nunca dice no, aunque pensándolo bien, le diré a Alice que me enseñe, no crean me puede servir en un futuro.

-SIIIIIII.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto revuelo por una salida al centro comercial? Pobre Alice, solo mírenla con ese hermoso puchero, como sufre porque sus amigos no le quieren hacer compañía.

Pues si, a Jasper le gusta mucho Alice.

-Si solo supieras Casper, si solo supieras; ya te quiero ver cuando estemos allí.

-Es Jasper, Emmett, y no creo que sea tan malo.

_10 minutos después._

-¡JASPER! Mira hay rebajas, tenemos que ir a ese tienda y luego ir a la de zapatos para combinar con lo que sea que compre, luego ir a otra tienda a comprar más ropa y luego ir a otra tienda de zapatos a buscar que combine con eso y también me tiene que acompañar a la tienda de lencería. Y APURATE que solo tenemos cuatro horas, esto será un carrera contra el tiempo.

Jasper solo nos miraba con donde nos suplicaba ayuda mientras en susurros decía ayuda, nosotros no evitamos reírnos por la escena mientras Alice ni atención daba a nuestra burla hacia su amor reciente.

-Te lo dije Gasparín, te lo dije. –Le decía Emmett mientras le palmeaba la espalda y se reía en su cara.

-Nunca pensé que fuera así, nunca. Para la próxima les haré caso y mandaré a Edward.

-No creo que me vuelva a preguntar que a acompañe, ya que encontró a alguien que le dijo si a la primera sin refunfuñar o quejarse.

-Mierda. Bueno iré con Alice, espero que se acuerden de mi.

-Marica. –Le dijeron Emmett y Edward aliviados que no estaban en a posición de Jasper.

-Maricas ustedes que no hacen nada por ayudar al rubio, sabiendo que Alice también los puede convencer a ustedes con un puchero. –Touché.

Rose tenía razón, pero la escena era la más divertida que había visto en mi corta vida.

-Vamos chicos y dejemos que la hermosa pareja vayan de compras.

-Bastardos, déjenme morir solo.

-¿Quién va a morir solo? –Preguntó una despistada Alice, ya que no se daba cuenta de la conversación por estar ennumerando todo lo que tenía que comprar.

-Nadie, Alice bonita.

-Bueno, vámonos, espero que seas igual de fuerte que mi hermano porque cargarás aproximadamente unas 20 bolsas. –Lo dijo como una niña de cinco años dice su edad.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Jasper se pusiera pálido y nosotros nos orináramos de la risa.

Jasper y Alice se alejaban mientras Jasper nos decía hasta de lo que nos íbamos a morir, espectáculo que era de nuestro agrado.

-Bueno ¿Qué haremos?

-¡COMER!- Dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo por eso amo a mi oso, me alimenta como se debe y no como una típica plástica que son cuatro hojas de lechuga piensa que sufrirá sobrepeso , hay que cuidarme pero no morir de hambre en el intento.

-Ustedes solo piensan en comida –decía Rose mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación –pero podemos probar la comida típica de aquí.

-¿Qué dices Edward?

-Donde tu vaya me parece perfecto amor.

_Amor, AMOR, amour, amooooor, aaaaamor. _Se escuchaba tan linda esa palabra el los labios de Edward y más cuando se refería a mí.

-Guacala, moriré de diabetes por tanta azúcar.- ¿Por qué Emmett tiene que arruinar los bellos momentos?

-Que Edward si sepa como expresar sus sentimientos hacia la mujer que quiere y que le gusta y que tú no puedas ni siquiera regalar un mísero chocolate, no hace la situación empalagosa si no al contrario, es hermoso y muy detallista. –Dijo una muy seria y algo molesta Rose, donde después se iba tranquila pero yo sabía que iba enfadada.

Emmett quedó con la boca abierta come queda un pescada cuando se está friendo y con cara de confusión y desconcertado. Pero yo si entendía el por qué de las palabras de Rosalie.

-¿Nos vamos oso?

-S… si claro. ¿A qué vino ese comentario de Rose?

-No sé, pero vamos a comer. –Dije restándole importancia al asunto, pero la verdad hablaría después con mi rubia amiga.

Después de localizar a Rose, nos dirigimos al comedor, donde íbamos de puesto en puesto preguntando sobre la comida típica del lugar y que nos recomendaban, en la cual nos tardamos una hora.

Después de un Emmett y de una Bella o sea yo, muy llenos y panzones, con una mirada divertida y tierna de Edward y una divertida, tierna y a veces furiosa de Rose, nos sentamos en unas butacas a que la deliciosa comida hiciera digestión por lo menos un rato.

-Emmett, ya podemos morir felices.

-Como dicen panza llena corazón contento.

-Par de cerdos.

-Rose, ¿por qué nos insultas así?

-¿Y todavía tienen la osadía de preguntar eso? Comieron una cantidad de comida equivalente a alimentar a todo Canadá, no sé a donde se les va la comida.

-Mira Rosie bonita- espero que Emmett no diga una idiotez, aunque poco creo- con Bellie hacemos ejercicios diariamente, además la comida va directamente a las alcantarillas de Nuevo Hampshire.

-Corrijo, TÚ-dijo Rose señalando a Emmett- eres un cerdo.

Mientras Rose y Emmett empezaban una cómica discusión, Edward me daba besos en la mejilla, un gesto que a mi persona es extremadamente dulce.

-No sabía que esa cantidad de comida cabía en una bella dama, aunque si mal no recuerdo, siempre has comido así.

-¿No te parece algo desagradable que como así? –Tenía la duda, no iba a cambiar ese aspecto de mí, porque así soy y él me tiene que aceptar así, de eso se trata el amor ¿verdad?

-Claro que no mi dundita, me parece algo tierno y hermoso que una mujer coma a sus anchas todo lo que quiera sin preocuparle si engorda o no, pero a la vez tratándose de cuida haciendo ejercicio. Para mi una mujer que no se mata de hambre es perfecta, pero si eres tú, es más perfecta. Además, te amo tal y como eres, de eso se trata el amor mi pequeña. –Joder, ¿acaso este hombre siempre sabe qué decir? Esperen… ¿acaso puede leer mentes?

-Te amo y gracias por quererme tal y como soy.

-También te amo y gracias a ti por ser como eres. –Me mojé. Y lo digo literalmente.

Después de esas hermosas palabras y de que Rose y Emmett dejaran de pelear, visitamos todo el centro comercial comprando recuerdo y donde secretamente le compré a Edward un llavero de un peine como demostración de la broma que nos tenemos entre nosotros.

Por momentos nos encontrábamos a Alice donde nos gritaba un "Adiós" o "Soy tan feliz" y lo más cómico "Apúrate Jasper que nos falta mucho" donde Jasper nos miraba con tortura y un ayuda salían de sus labios. Pobre a lo que se ha metido.

-Ha sido una perfecta visita al centro comercial. –Exclamó una muy contenta Alice por su compras y solo cargaba un bolsita de dulce mientras Jasper cargaba bolsas hasta en la boca.

-Dilo por ti. –Bufó un cansado Jasper, espero que Alice no lo haya espantado.

-Y ahora ¿qué hacemos hermanita?

-Bueno, primero tenemos que ir a dejar las bolsas al hotel, no podemos caminar con tantas bolsas ¡ES MUY CANSADO!

-Hermosa dama, soy yo quien lleva las bolsas no tú.

-Jasper, acaso no te das cuenta de la bolsa que yo cargo, es cansado cargar algo.

-Duende, la bolsa que cargas es inclusive más pequeña que tú y eso que no pesas.

-Cállate Emmett, ahora ¡AL HOTEL!

Nos fuimos al hotel donde se podía ver la mirada de alivio de Jasper al deshacerse de tanta bolsa. Fue inevitable la mirada de confusión, pena y ternura que la gente del hotel le daba a Jasper, ya que él cargaba las bolsas de Alice, y Emmett y Edward lloraban de la risa al ver al pobre rubio.

-Bueno, ahora que has liberado al pobre burro de carga de Jasper –comentario que hizo que Jasper y Alice miraran mal a Emmett- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Iremos al Museo de las civilizaciones, luego al Niagara Park Wai y luego al canal Rideau, no sé si quieren que vayamos a algún club en la noche.

-Me parece bien.

-Bueno, ¡AL BATIMOVIL!

-Emmett ¿Al batimovil?

-¿Es que acaso nunca viste Batman, pequeño ricitos de oro?

-Jasper, simplemente ignóralo, es lo que hacemos todas. –La verdad tengo razón, ya nos acostumbramos a las tonteras de Emmett.

-De acuerdo.

Fue una hermosa tarde. En el museo de las civilizaciones me sentía como niña en una tienda de muñecas donde Edward me tomaba fotos por las caras que según él eran tiernas y adorables, en serio, si me sigue diciendo tierna pensaré que me veo como un gatito de un mes, pero es que ese lugar era la gloria. Alice y Emmett se aburrían, aburridos ellos.

En las cataratas, un Emmett muy emocionado queriendo tomarse una foto cerca de las cataratas terminó mojado hasta la ropa interior, momento que fue eternizado por una foto, todos nos tomamos fotos en ese lugar, solos en parejas, los chicos, las chicas y en grupos. El recorrido aunque no lo crean fue romántico, porque en todo el recorrido Edward no me soltaba las manos.

Les conté a las chicas del peculiar regalo que le tenía a Edward y Alice me dijo que se lo diera hasta mañana cosa que haré, la enana sabe porque lo dice.

Nos dirigíamos al canal Rideau, según lo que tengo entendido es un lugar turístico muy bonito.

Cuando llegamos me di que bonito se queda corto, era hermoso.

Era como un camino ancho y bastante algo de agua, donde cada extremo se comunicaba con puentes y había caminos a los lados para que los visitantes pudieran pasear. En este lugar decidimos dividirnos en parejas para que viéramos el atardecer, cosa de la cual no me negué ya que no había estado ni un momento, sola con mi novio.

Nos sentamos cerca del agua, abrazados de la cintura del otro y en silencio, pero el silencio dice más que mil palabras en nuestro caso, el momento era romántico y maravilloso.

-Bella.

-Dime Edward. –Me agarró de las manos y me puso enfrente de él para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

-Yo se que esto es demasiado cliché como tú dirías, pero el panorama es romántico y no quisiera desaprovechar eso. –Para ese entonces mis ojos parecía naranjas, debido al bastante líquido salado a punto de salir.

-No me importa que sea cliché, para mi es perfecto y único.

-Contigo lo es amor, lo que te quiero decir es que gracias. Gracias por decir si al ser mi novia, por aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida, por amarme y dejar que te ame y lo más importante por ser tú, la mujer más perfecta que existe con todos lo defectos que dices tener que para mi son inexistentes.

Para ese momento mis lágrimas decían adiós a mis ojos, de verdad, este momento era más que perfecto.

-Gracias a ti por amarme, por ser tú el que me alegra con solo una sonrisa y por quererme con todos y mis defectos.

-Te amo Isabella Swan.

-Te amo Edward Cullen.

Y después de esas únicas palabras, porque para mi lo eran, únicas y perfectas, nos dimos un beso con todo el amor que nos tenemos y que se que un futuro seguirá presente en nosotros.

Después de eso momento con mi novio, buscamos y nos fuimos con los demás añ hotel a arreglarnos para la noche loca según Emmett.

Hay tres cosas de las que estoy consciente:

Número uno: Este viaje lo recordaré siempre.

Número dos: Tengo a los mejores amigos que cualquiera puede envidiar.

Y número tres: Estoy más que convencida que amo a Edward.

**Bueno corazones aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

**A partir de ahora no podré actualizar tan seguido como las dos semanas pasadas porque ya comencé clases, así que actualizaré los sábados como les comenté al principio del fic.**

**Pero díganme ¿A quién no le gustaría que alguien les dijera esas palabras? Porque créanme yo soy la primera dela lista hahaha.**

**Que tenga una linda semana, bueno lo que resta de ella :$**

**Besos :***


	11. Con toda mi alma

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

A veces estamos tan concentrados en hacer cosas "fuera de lo común", cosas que sean únicas, pero la cuestión es ¿Si no hacemos cosas "comunes" como sabremos que nuestras cosas únicas son verdaderamente únicas? No se si me explico, pero hay momentos que queremos marcar diferencia y tal vez no nos damos cuenta que también estamos haciendo cosas comunes, todos queremos ser únicos y eso nos hace iguales.

Creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es disfrutar de los momentos, no importan si sean "cliché" o si es algo repetitivo, lo importante es que sean especiales para nosotros y que marque diferencia, como un recuerdo y vivencia que jamás se olvidará, eso, lo hace el momento único.

Mis momentos con Edward lo han sido, ya sean los buenos o malos, porque no siempre tendremos momentos buenos, de eso estoy consciente, pero también hay que recordad los momentos malos ¿Saben por qué? Porque son experiencias y en una relación sirven para que cada día en vínculo de pareja sea más fuerte, por eso para mi, pareja que no tenga problemas pareja que no sabe lo que es crecer juntos cada día y eso es algo lindo, porque sabes que están el uno para el otro como los mosqueteros, pero obviamente con otra perspectiva.

Hasta el momento este ha sido mi viaje favorito, lo estoy viviendo con mis amigos, con mi novio que es Edward y con un nuevo amigo, pero lo más especial es como ha sido Edward conmigo, él poco a poco quiebra mi barrera, barrera que no dejaba entrar cosas románticas y que lo demostraba comportándome como si el amor era un peste, se que hay varias que están igual a como yo estaba pero les diré algo: Confíen en ustedes mismas porque eso de que no crean en el amor no es desconfianza hacia otro sino que a ustedes mismos, porque tienen miedo, pero eso es lo emocionante de la vida arriesgarse.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y reflexiones conmigo misma que no sentí cuando la amorosa de Rose me quemó con la plancha de pelo.

-Bella de verdad lo siento, es que ando tan perdida que no me fijé por donde movía la plancha.

-No te preocupes corazón, la verdad ni sentí cuando me quemaste por estar en mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, para recompensarte de dejaré más linda de lo que tenía planeado.

-No espero más.

Esta noche según Alice o mejor dicho la agenda de diversión y que conste ella lo nombró, iremos a un restaurante a comer, luego iremos a un club a bailar cosa que no me emociona porque se que alguien terminará golpeado por mi torpeza y luego según ella después iremos a donde nos lleve el viento. Está loca.

-Alice, después del club ¿A dónde iremos?

-No sé, tal vez a caminar o a tomar un helado.

-Si tú dices.

Luego de la "gran revelación" de Alice, seguimos alistándonos, Rose se puso un vestido azul marino con los costados negros que hacían que se le acentuaran más las caderas con zapatos de tacón cerrados el cabello lo llevaba con ondas y maquillaje con sombras negras y azules, con solo verla me siento Fiona*

Alice iba con un vestido morado fuerte strapples con corte recto y una faja de un morado mas claro y zapatos de tacón, el cabello se lo peinó totalmente liso y el maquillaje era sombras totalmente negras y lápiz labial color cereza.

Y pues yo, estas chicas hicieron milagros por queme veo ¡ARDIENTE! Bueno no tanto así, pero me encanta como me dejaron. Mi vestido era en la parte de arriba con un corte de corazón y adornos dorados pegado hasta la cintura donde sobresalían pliegues que formaban ondas y luego era totalemente pegado al cuerpo que al verlo parecía camisa y falda, mi cabello mi Rosie bonita me lo peinó de algo con ganchitos* ganchitos negros pegando a la cabeza la mitad del pelo y donde caía sombre mi hombro izquierdo en ondas y mi maquillaje era sombras de tonalidades doradas y lápiz labial rojo.

En conclusión, estábamos ardientes.

-Chicas….

-Dinos Alice.

-¿Dónde está mi cámara? Quiero memorizar la cara de tontos que pondrán los chicos al vernos, siendo sincera, hoy nos arreglamos mejor que otras veces.- Alice diciendo eso es mmm MUNDIAL.

-Te apoyo Alice, es más hoy puedo enamorar a Bella en lugar de que ella a mi.

-¡NO ROSE! Ese es mi trabajo mamasita.

-Ordinaria.

-Gracias mi reina.

-Basta de piropos de camionera, vámonos ya para que nos de tiempo de todo.

Alice terminado de decir eso y tocaron la puerta.

Eran los chicos y Alice tenía razón, como siempre, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al vernos, mientras que con Rosalie nos reíamos por las caras de tontos de ellos, Alice no paraba de tomarles fotos mientras se moría de risa.

-Eh chicos, cierren la boca. Mojarán el piso de baba y se les puede meter una mosca a la boca.

-Ustedes…. Nosotros… pues… bueno.- Por primera vez Emmett se quedó sin palabras. Hicimos un buen trabajo.

-Ya quiten esas caras de mula y vámonos que se nos hará tarde.

-En el camino se acuerdan como hablar y poner caras que no nos den vergüenza. ¡MUEVANSE!

Rose tuvo que dar miedo porque en cuento les gritó ya estaba prácticamente en el ascensor.

-Hermanita ¿A qué restaurante iremos?

-A uno cerca de aquí, queda a cinco minutos si no me equivoco.

-Tengo una pregunta. –Ese fue Emmett mientras levantaba la mano como niño pequeño cuando participa en clase.

-A ver con que idiotez nos sales esta vez oso.- Rose está rara con Emmett, es momento de que empiece mi papel de espía.

-¿Se bañaron?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa mastodonte? –Sin comentario sobre Emmett.

-Es que como hoy se ven espectaculares y no chorreadas como normalmente se ven, llegué a la conclusión de que hoy se bañaron, así que les aconsejo de que se bañen más seguido. –Sabe que lo mataremos como queda viendo al piso y se tambalea atrás para adelante. Despídanse de Emmett porque lo dejaré deformado.

-¡IDIOTA! Solo porque tú te bañes una vez a la semana no significa que seamos como tú, grandísimo alcornoque, juro Emmett que un día de estos amanecerás sin pelo y sin dientes por insensible y por ser un pedazo de animal salvaje.

-Pero Rosie…

-Jodete Emmett.

-Mi culpa no es que siempre anden todas despeinadas.- Tan bello mi novio que no me defiende y solo se ríe. Las pagará.

Nos bajamos de ascensor y salimos del hotel en dirección al restaurante.

-Estas hermosa, amor. –Se acercó a darme un beso el cual rechacé al dar la vuelta a mi cara y Edward quedó con cara de asombro.

-Síguete riendo de Emmett y no te besaré por un mes.

-Pero Bella…

-Pero Bella nada, anda donde Emmett que te de besos.

-Así se habla Bella, pon quieto a este inútil.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Jasper que tú también no nos defendiste y te reíste al igual que Edward y como castigo me acompañarás dos semanas al centro comercial. –A juzgar por la cara pálida que tenía Jasper, eso será una tortura.

-Alice bonita.

-Nada de Alice bonita, ahora ustedes tres vayan atrás de nosotras que no andarán a la par de nosotras por tirárselas de cómicos. A ver si les parece divertido ahora las palabras de Emmett.

-Bella, amor tú no harás eso ¿verdad?

-Como te dije antes Edward, si quieres un beso y llevar a alguien de la mano ahí tienes a Emmett o a Jasper que irán a tu lado atrás de nosotras.- Su cara no tiene precio.

-¿Les parece divertido ahora?

-No Rosalie.- Contestaron mirando al suelo como niños regañados.

-Eso pensé.

-Eres un idiota Emmett.

-Disculpa ricitos de oro, pero tú no dijiste nada, solo te reías porque creías que lo que dije era divertido.

-Cállense los dos, que los tres tenemos la culpa por comediantes.

-Eddie tu estas enojado porque no tendrás besos, pero como dijo Bella, yo te los podría dar. –Después de eso estiro los labios mientras se acercaba a Edward para fingir besarlo ganándose un golpe en la boca por parte del cobrizo.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi enfermo.

-Pero Edmundo nosotros dos podemos hacer una historia de amor mejor que la tuya con Bellie.

-Ni en tus mayores sueños.

-Ya cállense. Ya llegamos.

Alice se lució, era un restaurante más lujoso que el que comimos el primer día en Canadá.

-¿Tiene reservación? –El camarero se comía con la mirada a Rose cosa que provocó que Emmett se fuera al lado de ella.

-Brandon.

-Acompáñenme señoritas.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta habemos tres hombres también.

-Si como sea.- El castigo no puede salir mejor. Y se lo merecen.

-Llévenos a nuestra mesa joven y hermoso debería decir.- Creo que Alice me leyó la mente.

-Con gusto hermosas damas. –Las tres nos pusimos a la par del mesero dejando a los chicos atrás de nosotras con las bocas abiertas.

Nos sentamos en nuestras mesas y nosotras no pusimos a hablar entre nosotras como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando Edward se acercó y me susurró en el oído.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Castigo. –Me encogí de hombros mientras quedaba cara a cara con él.

-Y era obligatorio que las tres coquetearan con él.

-Si, ¿celoso Cullen?

-Claro que sí, un canadiense estaba coqueteando con mi novia y ella como si nada.

-Espero aprendan a no meterse con nosotras entonces.

-Créeme que lo hemos aprendido.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Entonces ¿Ya puede tener mi beso? –Claro que quería besarlo pero también tenía que aprender.

-Como te dije antes, si quieres un beso pídeselo a Emmett o s Jasper, porque de mi no obtendrás nada.

-Vamos Eddie, alista esos labios que probarás el encanto McCarty o sea el mío.

-Ya te dije antes Emmett no quiero probar tus asquerosos labios, así que en lugar de querer probar los míos ponte los pantalones y sabes a lo que me refiero. –A juzgar por el silencio de Emmett, Edward tocó un tema delicado para él y creo que es el de Rosalie.

-¿Sabes lo de Rose?- La verdad me sorprende porque Emmet no habla de sus sentimientos y yo se los saqué bajo amenaza.

-Si, es demasiado notorio, así que con Jasper lo sometimos a un interrogatorio donde soltó toda la sopa, pero no entiendo como es que no tiene el valor de decirle.

-Rose, ha sido la única mujer que lo ha puesto quieto y eso es lo que a Emmett le gusta más, una mujer con carácter pero también teme que lo rechace de la peor manera. Emmett puede ser un grandote de casi dos metros pero tiene sentimientos muy sensibles y tiene miedo que la única mujer que en realidad le ha llamado la atención lo rechace.

-Es absurdo, a metros también se nota que a Rose le gusta Emmett.

-Si, pero los dos son ciegos, Alice a querido hacer de Cupido pero no la he dejado porque ellos deben de darse cuenta por si solos, pero si observo de que nunca lo harán dejaré que Alice haga su magia.

-Tienes razón, por cierto no te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy.

-No lo hiciste por estar del lado de Emmett con las burlas pero gracias. –Por más dura que traté sonar mi fiel sonrojo se hizo presente.

-Vamos Bella, ya pasó, de verdad quiero mi beso y no de Emmett o Jasper, porque créeme que si esos dos me besan yo mismo ingresaré a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Eres un dramático, pero tu castigo dura un rato más y no se discute. –Se puso a refunfuñar como niño pequeño, se ve tan lindo.

La cena pasó entre quejas de los chicos por sus castigos y pláticas de nuestra niñez.

-Ya que terminamos de cenar ¡A BAILAR!

-Por primera vez en mi vida te apoyo Alice.

-¿No te gusta bailar Bella? –Creo que Jasper todavía no ha sabido de mi torpeza.

-Yo te contaré la razón ricitos, Bella es algo torpe y siempre termina pisando el pie de otra persona y te lo digo por experiencia propia. –Pobre Emmett siempre que bailaba con él terminaba cojeando.*

-En algunas ocasiones es culpa de la pareja, si tu pareja es mala guiando el otro será malo bailando.

-Tienes razón Edwin… ¡OYE! Yo he sido pareja de baile de Bella y mis pies ha terminado peor que el suelo.

-Creo que entiende mi punto.

Entramos al club mientras escuchábamos a Emmett decir que era buen bailarín, que Dancing with the stars lo iba a llamar algún día, lo típico de Emmett decir que un gran lo que sea de que estemos hablando en ese momentos.

-Es un gran club Alice ¿Cómo supiste de él?

-Internet.

El club se llamaba y era genial, no era de esos donde parecen cantinas* ese tenía clase.

-Ya dejen de hablar y vamos a bailar, chicos –aquí viene el puchero de Alice- irían por unas margaritas para nosotras.

-Si, claro Alice bonita. –Ni había terminado de contestar Jasper, cuando los tres ya estaban prácticamente en la barra.

-Eres buena chica.

-Y a eso agréguenle que ellos quieren nuestro perdón.

-Jasper no quiere ir conmigo al centro comercial y no sé porque –con Rose levantamos una ceja- bueno creo que se porque, Edward quiere un beso de Bella y Emmett no soporta el que Ros esté enojada con él.

-Mi oso es un tierno y más cuando está celoso, casi golpea al pobre mesero pero hay que aceptar que lo del mesero estuvo bueno.

-Las grandes mentes piensa igual y ¿cuánto durará el castigo? –La verdad no sé cuánto estaré sin besar a Edward no tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad.

-Les parece si lo interrumpimos y cuando lleguemos a casa lo reanudamos.

-Me encanta tu forma de pensar Rosie bonita.

-Tuve a la mejor enana maestra.

-Aquí están las bebidas chicas. ¿Quieren algo más?

-Basta Emmett te escuchas como un chupamedias.

-Que mala que eres conmigo Rose.

-Basta. Chicos hemos pensado en interrumpir los castigos hasta que estemos en casa.

-No se hable más Rose ¿quieres bailar conmigo? ¿Alice quieres bailar con Jasper? Y Edward ya te puedes devorar la boca de Bella.- No habíamos terminado de asimilar las preguntas de Emmett cuando él ya había llevado de la mano a Rose hacia la pista de baile.

-Por lo visto alguien no soporta estar lejos de Rose. Ya que, Alice bonita ¿Quieres bailar conmigo y así dejamos que estos dos se coman entre ellos?

-Con gusto Jasper. –Sin comentarios.

-Ya que estamos solos ¿Ya puedo besar a mi novia?

-Nop.

-Y el puchero marca Alice no funcionará conmigo, mejor invítame a bailar.

-Eres única- mientras se reía- ¿Desea bailar conmigo señorita Swan?

-Será un placer señor Cullen.

Cuando llegamos a la pista, me sentí tan vieja, ni en mi peor estado creo que bailaré así.

-Bella…

-Mmm…

-No bailaremos así ¿verdad?

-Ni loca Cullen, eso se ve tan mmm no tiene palabras.

-Gracias a Dios, porque tampoco creo que sea capaz de moverme así.

-Eres un tonto. –Lo bueno de Edward es que puedo hablar con él sin importar sobre qué.

-Pero soy tu tonto.

-Exacto, así que vamos a bailar como un par de viejos a la pista.

La canción que estaba era I dont' like you de Eva Simmons solo espero no pararme en Edward.

-Tranquila amor, solo disfruta el baile y si te paras en mí me das un beso que me debes muchos.- Ténganme envidia.

Bailamos al son de la música y yo obviamente siendo guiada por Edward, a pesar de estar bailando una canción movida no deja la delicadeza y la caballerosidad atrás.

Bailando nos llegó las dos de la mañana. Jasper llevaba a Alice estilo novia, creo que los tacones pidieron cuentas, Emmett llevaba de la mano a Rose, por lo visto van en buen camino.

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo mañana?

-Creo que a las 3.

-Bueno eso nos da tiempo de dormir.

-NO ME QUIERO IR. –Yo pensé que Alice estaba dormida.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto como una tradición? Venir todos los años un fin de semana.

-SIIII-chilla Alice- me parece perfecto.

Después de eso nos fuimos al hotel a dormir porque la verdad ¡MUERO DE SUEÑO! Son las tres de la mañana, no tengo tanto aguante, creo que me estoy haciendo vieja.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos a las 12, comimos y nos fuimos al aeropuerto donde teníamos que hacerlos trámites de las maletas y toda esa mierda, lo siento pero eso es lo único de que odio de viajar.

Gracias a Alice me tocó al lado de Edward así que amo a Alice.

-Duerme amor, cuando estemos por llegar te despierto, así que apoya tu cabeza en mi hombro.

La verdad no podía dormir, tenía que hablar con él, tengo una duda desde que me pidió que fuera la novia.

-Antes de dormir tengo una pregunta.

-Dime amor. –No te acobardes Bella.

-Tu tiempo de intercambio ¿Cuánto dura?

-Sabía que mi ibas a preguntar eso. –Su voz era tranquila, pero no evitaba que me sintiera nerviosa, él se tendría que ir a terminar su carrera y eso es algo inevitable, se que no importará la distancia pero me dolía pensar estar separada de él por un buen tiempo.

-La verdad- empezó a hablar- mi beca era un año en Inglaterra y el resto en una universidad que la misma universidad de Inglaterra decidiera para transferirme.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿No estás rechazando estudiar en Inglaterra por mi verdad?

-No mi vida, antes no te lo pude explicar porque deje de hablarte y sabes el resto, pero en eso consiste mi beca y créeme que me emocioné cuando me di cuenta de que a la universidad a la que iba estaba mi pequeña guerrera. Y algo que te quede claro a partir de ahora en adelante JAMÁS te dejaré.

-Espero que si me dejes por tus estudios Edward, por más que te quiera no seré un obstáculo para que seas un gran profesional.

-Y no lo serás, es más, es todo lo contrario tú me impulsas a que día a día me prepare para que se un gran profesional y te sientas orgullosa de mi.

-Ya lo estoy amor. –Era la primera vez que le decía así y me sentí bien y por su cara supe que le emocionó que le dijera amor.

-Te amo Bella y espero que siempre sea así, no te prometo amor eterno porque nunca se sabe lo que pasará en un futuro, se que si por mi fuera de amaría eternamente pero que tal que muera.

-N digas eso Edward.- Odio que hable sobre eso, nunca me ha gustado que las personas hablen sobre que van a morir es algo natural lo sé, pero me incómoda.

-Es la verdad mi vida, pero te daré mi palabra que siempre estaré contigo y tendrás mi amor.

-Te amo Edward y siempre tendrás mi amor también así que si creías que te ibas a deshacer fácilmente de mi, estás equivocado jovencito.

-Eso es lo que más quiero. –Me dijo mientras se reía.

Después de esa charla me recosté en el hombro de él, pero en este caso el se durmió primero.

Me siento orgullosa de mi, no es nada de narcisismo, si no que he sido suficientemente madura en como estoy tomando las cosas, se que tendremos discusiones, todas las parejas las tienen, pero eso no significa que trabajaremos juntos en nuestra relación.

En este viaje me di cuenta de cuanto amo a Edward y créame que con decir demasiado me quedo corta, porque lo amo con toda mi alma.

**Ganchitos: También les dice horquillas, no se como les dirán en su país :$**

**Cantina: es como un bebedero muuuy feo en mi país hahaha**

**Cojear: renquear no se como explicarlo hahaha**

**Espero le haya gustado el capítulo, me dejan sus reviews sobre cómo les pareció por favor :3 *pone ojitos del gato con botas* que tengan un lindo fin de semana nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :***


	12. Hora de dar noticias

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

Ya había pasado un mes del viaje y estábamos en exámenes finales, eso quiere decir ¡VACACIONES DE VERANO! Estoy tan emocionada, veré a mis padres y a Esme y Carlisle; también diríamos la noticia de mi noviazgo con Edward y me estoy algo nerviosa con eso. Es una estupidez lo se, sus padres me conocen desde los 4 años, si, lastimosamente y adorable a la vez, Edward vio las grandes ventanas que se formaron en mi boca al momento de mudar los mis dientes deciduos* pero ¿cuál es lo más triste y cómico? Que los dos dientes delanteros se me cayeron la mismo tiempo, les juro que cada vez que sonreía parecía que algo iba a brotar de la negrura del interior de mi boca y el maldito de Edward siempre se mirada tan lindo con solo un hoyo en su hermosa boca. La vida es injusta.

Bueno, no me desviaré del tema, cosa que hago siempre; Alice y Jasper pues están en la etapa de "amigos que se gustan" pero ¿No se supone que en estaba etapa no se debería de besar? El pobre de Edward se puso como un arcoíris cuando vio como Jasper le agarraba el trasero a Jasper, lo único que supe o mejor dicho que vi fue un Jasper renco* pero mejor no pregunto que pasó.

En cuanto a Emmett y Rosalie, el armario andante ya le confesó sus sentimientos a Rose, bueno, no fue tan romántico como esperaba, él estaba vestido de Superman y borracho. Llegó diciendo que venía a rescatar a su Lois Laine de Lex, este hombre creo que ve mucha televisión; obviamente Rose al principio se molestó y le tiró un sartén a la cabeza, ¡UN SARTÉN! Esta mujer es un peligro. Lo siguiente que supe es que Emmett le estaba diciendo que la amaba y después se besaron. Historia romántica que hace llorar, lo sé, le gana a Romeo y Julieta.

Con Edward estoy más que bien, en esta semana solo lo he visto dos días por los exámenes, mi novio es un hermoso nerd y me encanta que sea así. Cuéntenme ¿cuántos nerds sexys han visto? Así que me gané la lotería, haré mi baile de victoria; bueno no, es muy humillante y que diablos estoy sola así que lo haré.

-Hermoso baile de victoria Tinkerbell. –Mierda creo que no estaba tan sola.

-No molestes Emmett, o debería de decir Superman. –El molesta, yo también.

-Joder Bella, olvida eso, le confesé a Rose que la amaba, soy sincero esa no era la forma en que lo tenía planeado pero fue único y lo recordarán hasta nuestros nietos.

-¿Nietos?

-Si, nietos. Cuando nos casemos seremos como conejos. –Trauma. Mucha información.

-Asco.

-Ay como si tú no lo harás.

-Pueda ser pero no lo divulgaré con tú.

-Como sea, me voy sólo venía a decirte que vendré en la noche, Alice dijo que teníamos que planear nuestro verano en Forks y yo tengo que decirles algo.

-¿Pasa algo Emmett? –Me asusta tanta seriedad.

-No es nada malo, no te preocupes. Nos vemos hermanita. –Se fue dándome un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos en la noche grandote, compraré pizza.

-Hawaina por favor.

-Tal como te gusta.

Después de que se fue Emmett, me dediqué a seguir estudiando, y ya no quiero, la idea de poner un carrito vendiendo comida en el campus de la universidad suena algo atractivo en comparación con estudiar, y hasta podría usar a Rose en bikini para conseguir clientela. Está bien, no. Idea estúpida, pero mi cerebro ya no da para más.

Seguí estudiando por tres putas horas más, soy adorable como mi hermosas malas palabras, estoy consiente de eso. No, la verdad estoy estresada y eso hace que diga malas palabras más de lo normal. Si hablo mucha mierda.

-Hola guapa.- Al fin llega Alice a mejorar mi humor.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué tal tu sesión de estudio en la biblioteca?

-Aburrida, me quedé dormida y cuando me desperté me tocó estudiar mientras se me quitaban las marcas de los espirales de mi cuaderno, sería demasiado vergonzosos salir a la calle con marcas así.

Me reí a más no poder, imaginarme a Alice con marcas en su frente era algo por lo cual pagaría por ver.

-Perra.

-Pero con glamour.

-Eso sí, por cierto ¿Sabes lo que nos dirá Emmett?

Me encogí de hombros, la verdad era algo que me tenía intrigada.

-No tengo ni puta idea.

-¿Estás estresada verdad?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Tu vocabulario.- Se rió mientras me decía eso. Joder, me conocía perfectamente.

-Me conoces mucho. Mereces morir.

Las dos nos empezamos a morir de la risa pero fueron interrumpidas por una enojada Rose que azotó la puerta al entrar.

-¿Qué mierda es la que nos quiere decir Emmett? El muy cabrón no me quiere decir y más que lo chantajeé con sex…

-¡ROSE!- La callamos al mismo tiempo con Alice.

-Bueno está bien no daré detalles, pero muero de la curiosidad.

-No eres la única, corazón.

El timbre nos interrumpió. –Yo iré- Me levanté del sofá y me sorprendí ver a Edward y Jasper.

-Hola amor.

-Hola guapo, no quiero sonar descortés pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Estoy bien mi amor, gracias por preguntar y pues Emmett nos dijo que viniéramos. –Ups se me olvido preguntar como estaba pero es que se veía tan lindo cuando hablaba sarcásticamente.

-Y hola Jasper ¿cómo estás? No pues estoy bien Bella, gracias por saludar y preguntar.

-Lloronas dramáticas, entren.

-Bueno, Emmett nos dijo que viniéramos.

-¿A ustedes también? Hola Edward, hola Jasper.

-Hola Rose. – Es traumante que contestaran al mismo tiempo.

-Raro.

-Ves Bella, no cuesta nada saludar.

-Supéralo Jasper. Bueno Emmett nos dijo que tenía algo de que hablar con nosotras pero si los llamó a ustedes tiene que ser serio.

-Hola familia. –Al fin llega Emmett.

-Hola familia a la mierda ¿Qué putas nos quieres decir?

-Y dices que yo soy la bocona Alice.

-Cállate o te tomaré fotos desnudas y se las mandaré a Edward.

-No te calles amor.

-Cállate Edward o no habrá besos por dos meses.

-Mensaje captado. Cállate Bella. Aunque pesándolo bien…

-Edward Anthony Cullen o te callas o pobre de ti.

-Nuevamente, mensaje captado. Así que Emmett… ¿Qué nos tienes que decir?-Amo cuando me tiene miedo por mis amenazas. Soy poderosa.

-Tomen asiento.-Y eso hicimos, bueno más bien corrimos a hacerlo, nos ganaba la curiosidad.

-Bueno yo les quería decir… que bueno….

-O te apuras o te patearé el culo. Tú decides.

-Eres tan fina Rose.

- Lo aprendí de ti Bella, ahora habla de una puta vez.

-Bueno Rosie no hay necesidad de decir malas palabras.

-Cállate y desembucha.

-Bueno…. Estoy embarazado.

¿Qué mierda acaba de decir? Los demás están igual que yo, con la boca abierta. Emmett es un idiota.

-Emmett ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –Por lo visto Jasper me leyó los pensamientos.

-Estoy embarazado.

Edward se empezó a reír al punto de llorar.

-Eddie ¿te parece gracioso que esté embarazado?

Emmett es un idiota, confirmado. ¿Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza?

-No Emmett, es más ¿Dime que sientes que no seas lo suficientemente capaz de embarazar a Rose y que ella a ti si? Y ni crean que no sabemos, pueda que no sean novios pero sabemos lo que hacen, después hablaremos de eso. –Me encantaba cuando se ponía como un padre sobreprotector y serio.

-Corrección, Rosalie está embarazada y de sextillizos, soy todo un semental. Superen eso maricas.

-El marica eres tú pedazo de marmota, a mi no me metas en tus mierdas grandísimo idiota ¿sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías? Jamás, JAMÁS te habíamos visto tan serio.

-Bueno, les iba a decir la verdadera razón desde un principio pero quería jugar un rato pero le diré la verdadera razón antes de que me pateen el trasero.

-Desde ahí hubieras comenzado estúpido. –Al fin habló Alice que se había mantenido callada.

-Bella está con Edward, Alice y Jasper pues, no pueden dejar de tocarse –escuché a Edward gruñir –Y Ros y yo vamos en camino así que pensé que porque no alquilábamos una casa donde viviéramos todos juntos, somos grandes amigos y nos llevamos bien.

-¡Es una excelente idea! –Chilló Alice- Esperen ¿Acabo de decir que Emmett tuvo una buena idea?

-Estamos igual de perplejas duende, pero es una buenísima idea. –Y vaya que lo era.

-Si, y le podemos decir a mamá Esme que nos ayude con la decoración y todo eso, y Alice será la encargada y asistente de Esme y nosotros solo diremos los gustos, aunque creo que eso ya lo saben.

-Esperen, Emmett ¿Le acabas de decir mamá Esme a MI MAMÁ? –No les conté, Edward es niño de mami, creo que teme de que Esme lo cambié por Emmett.

-Si, así le decimos, y no te preocupes desde un principio me dijo que tú eras su consentido.

-Más le vale.

-¿Celoso hermanito? ¿No tendrás miedo de que mamá ya no te consienta?

-¡CLARO QUE SI! Todo sabemos que soy niño de mami y tú niña de mami, la única diferencia que es tú no eras la única mujer, estaban Bella y Rose y yo si era el único hombre.

-Créeme cuando te digo que el verano pasado trató a Emmett como si fueras tú, porque tú pedazo de alcornoque no llegaste.

-Bueno tenía mis razones –me miró y me agarró de la mano- además estuve en un curso de créditos extras para mi título. –Amo que sea aplicado.

-No me contaste que eras niño mimado Cullen, aunque lo sospechaba, eres demasiado quisquilloso.

-No soy quisquilloso Whitlock, es solo que no sé, me incómoda ver tu ropa interior EN LA COCINA.

-Ricitos, seremos mejores amigos. –Como siempre Emmett.

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ JASPER? O no muchachito, a partir de ahora en cuanto salgas de la ducha lavarás tu ropa interior y luego la guardarás EN TU CLOSET ¿Entendiste?

-Si Alice bonita.-Ok, Alice dio miedo.

-Como sea, este año el amor de madre a su bebé despeinado se dividirá.

-No me molesta, con tal que sea con ellos. –Acaso no es tierno, está bien mucha mariconada de mi parte.

-Jasper ¿Irás con nosotros o te irás donde tus padres?

-Si no les molesta, puedo ir con ustedes. Mis padres van a un crucero y ni loco voy, no quiero ver a mis padres siendo melosos entre ellos, es algo aterrador.

-Claro que no nos molesta Jazzy -¿Jazzy?- Mi madre te amará y eres parte del grupo así que adónde sea que nosotros vayamos tú irás.

-Gracias Alice, y a ustedes también me han aceptado y pues yo no soy de muchos amigo. En la universidad solo me llevaba con Edward y pues eso es triste.

-¡OYE IDIOTA! Agradece más bien que por mi conociste a mi hermana.

-Lo único bueno.

-Bueno dejen de pelear que les diré el programa de las vacaciones.

-Alice, ¿No podemos simplemente dejar que las vacaciones fluyan libremente?

-No me has escuchado Bella, así que cierra el pico y escúchame.

-Perra.

-Pero con glamour. El avión lo tomaremos dentro de dos semanas cuando Jasper y Edward terminen exámenes ya que ellos son los últimos en terminar, lo tomaremos el sábado, ya arreglé los boletos- que raro *noten mi sarcasmo*- y luego comeremos la rica comida de mamá y nos divertiremos, así que si Bella, decidí que dejemos que el verano fluya.

-Gracias a Dios.

Después de seguir discutiendo lo del verano y lo de la casa decidimos que mejor hablaríamos con nuestros padres en cuanto a la compra o alquiler de la casa.

Al fin sábado, nos vamos a Forks, no es que sea un pueblo emocionante pero es mi hogar y lo extraño.

Cuando llegamos a aeropuerto ya estaban nuestros padres y en cuando nos vieron salieron corriendo a abrazarnos como si no nos hubieran visto en años.

-BELLLAAAA, mi amor.

-Hola mamá. Emmm… mamá me asfixias.

-Reneé, se está poniendo azul y dejame abrazarla.

-Viejo gruñó.

-Te recuerdo que eres menor por un año. –Extrañaba a mis padres y sus locuras.

-Hola mi princesa ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Hola papi –le besé la mejilla- pues algo cansado pero bien- iba con mi novio que más podía pedir.

-Vamos que saludes a los demás.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Esme me estaba abrazando más fuerte que mi mamá, ya veo de donde sacó la euforia Alice.

-Hola pequeña- así es como decía ella al igual que Edward- sabía que iban a terminar juntos. –Esperen ¿El qué? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-Soy madre querida, los dos tienen un brillo en su mirada, te conozco de casi toda la vida y Edward es mi hijo además, no pasé desapercibido que venía agarrados de las manos y se soltaron cuando nos vieron- esta mujer es un amor pero da miedo.

-¿Te molesta? –Moriría si dice que si.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Es la mejor noticia que me darán –me guiño un ojo- no hay nadie más perfecto para mi hijo que tú, pero luego hablaremos y bienvenida. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

-Hola Bella ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Hola Carlisle y pues cansado pero bien.

-Me imagino y más que bajaste con la mano agarrada con Edward. –Joder es que todos se fijaron- Esme me dijo, no te preocupes no diremos nada –Me dijo en tono divertido.

-Gracias.

-¿Y los señores Hale?

-Se tuvieron que ir de viaje, me avisaron ayer en la noche. –Nos dijo Rose.

-¿Estás bien Rose?

-Claro, ellos estaban desilusionados por no verme por una semana más pero fue una emergencia así que lo entiendo.

-¿Segura?

-Si, segura. ¿Señores Swan?

-Dinos querida.

-Puedo quedarme en su casa, en la casa de los Cullen se quedarán Jasper y Emmett así que tal vez me podía quedar esta semana con ustedes si no les molesta claro.

-Claro que no Rosie, sabes que no tienes que preguntar sobre quedarte en nuestra casa.

-Se me olvidaba, mamá papá este es Jasper.

-Encantado de conocerlos.- Le beso la mano a mi mamá, el muchacho sabe lo que hace.

-Eres todo un caballero y muy guapo, me imagino que eres la conquista de una de las chicas.

-¡MAMÁ!

-¿Qué Bella? Y no lo vayas negar.

-SHERIFF SWAN.

-GRANDOTE. –Y mi padre o más bien dicho Emmett abrazó a mi padre como si su vida dependiera de ello, en el verano pasado se hicieron muy amigos.

-Bella, creo que tu padre extrañó más a Emmett que a ti.

-Cállate Rosalie o dormirás con el perro.

-No tiene perro.

-Bueno con las ardillas.

-Guapas, mañana pijamada en mi casa, como los viejos tiempos.

-¿Mamá?

-Eso no se pregunta hija.

-¡Gracias!

-Bueno, nos podemos ir, muero de hambre.

-¿Cuándo?

-Obvio que ahorita duende.

-Cuando no. –Todos nos reíamos mientras Emmett hacía un puchero.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a la gran casa de los Cullen que no prepararon una barbacoa, es lo que amaba de nuestros padres que eran verdaderos amigos y se reunía siempre que podían para festejar lo que fuera aunque no estuviéramos nosotros, cosa que en cierto grado los alegraba.

-Mamá ¿Hiciste pastel?

-Si Edward- lo abrazó- te extrañé tanto.

-Mamá- rogó un sonrojado Edward, pero cuando vio las lágrimas de Esme la abrazó más fuerte.

-Te extrañé mucho más mamá.

-Me alegro por los dos.

-Los dos.- O no Esme. Solo le guiño el ojo y me volteó a ver cosa que hizo que Edward abriera la boca y agrandara los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Soy tu madre, es mi deber saberlo, y agrégale que los vi agarraditos de las manos al bajar del avión. Te alegro demasiado por los dos mi vida, hasta mucho se habían tardado.

-Te amo mamá y gracias.

-Soy tu madre, tu felicidad es mi felicidad y quiero a Bella como si fuera mi propia hija.

-Y yo te quiero como a una madre Esme gracias y daremos la noticia en la comida.

-Ojalá y tu papá no me dispare. Es policía. En conclusión da miedo.

-No te disparará cariño –le dijo Esme mientras se moría de risa- Charlie dijo que al único que aceptaba como novia de su hija eres tú.

-¿Cuándo dijo eso?

-Ustedes estaban en la universidad, así que no se preocupen, su relación nos emociona. Ahora los dejaré solos porque tengo que cuidar que Emmett no se coma toda la comida él solo.

-Y créeme que es capaz Esme.

-Lo sé querida, por eso lo vigilaré. –Se fue mientras nos reíamos.

-Así que…

-Así que… a mi mamá le encanta que seamos novios. ¿Lista para dar la noticia?

-Lo dices como si fuera una misión peligrosa.

-Mi cielo, tu papá es policía.

-Cobarde.

¡Hey! Nunca dije que no lo haría, bien sabes que por ti haría eso y mucho más. –Este hombre es un lindo.

-Te amo.

-No más que lo que te amo a ti mi pequeña.- Me dio un casto beso- Ahora vamos a dar la noticia.

Nos fuimos al patio donde estaban todos, y el único que estaba en la mesa era Emmett con una babero que decía alimenta al oso.

-Emmett ¿De dónde sacaste eso tan ridículo?

-Lo mandé a hacer ¡No es genial! Me encanta, por cierto ¿Por qué tarda tanto la comida? Muero de hambre.

-Siempre lo haces. –Dije mientras rodeaba los ojos.

-Tranquilo Emmett aquí viene la comida.

Dijo mi madre mientras llegaba con Carlisle colocando la comida en la mesa.

Todos se sentaron a comer cosa que me provocó nervios y más las miradas de complicidad que nos daba Esme; cuando menos me di cuenta Edward estaba de pie pidiendo atención, mientras los chicos escondía una risa porque sabían lo que iba a pasar.

-Ustedes saben lo que pasó entre Bella y yo –los grandes asintieron- bueno como también saben, mi beca consistía en que iba a estar un año en Inglaterra y luego en una universidad aquí y gracias a Dios me escogieron en Dartmounth donde estudian las chicas y Emmett, así que en cuanto llegué fui a buscar a Bella.

-Sólo llegamos dejó su maleta en el apartamento y salió como si estuviera prendiendo en llamas. –Comentario de Jasper que hizo reír a todos.

-Como sea- Edward rodó los ojos sonrojado- la busqué por todo el campus de la universidad hasta que la encontré –ahora no apartaba su vista de mi- cuando la vi pensé que me iba a insultar pero corrió a abrazarme –sonreí por el recuerdo- y después me dio una cachetada-todos empezaron a reír.

-Esa es mi hija. –Dijo un orgulloso Charlie.

-En ese momento le dije lo que sentía por ella y que por cobardía no le había dicho antes, que la amo y siempre lo hice. Después de eso, me dediqué a recuperara su confianza cosa que logré –mi miraba con amor cosa que hacía que me enterneciera- y cuando fuimos a Canadá le pedí que fuera mi novia- mis ojos se humedecían al recordar ese día- y ella me dijo que si, en ese momento fui el hombre más feliz que pudiera existir. Charlie, se que es algo tarde pero quería su autorización para tener una relación con Bella.

-Hijo… eso ni se pregunta, como le dije a tus padres y a los de Rose, al único que aceptaría como novio de mi Bella es a ti, pero si la dañas te recuerdo que se muchas cosas, y una de esas cosas es usar una arma.- Pensé que Edward se pondría pálido pero no fue así.

-La amo más que a mi vida, no sería capaz de dañarla, le doy mi palabra.

-Lo se muchacho, pero quería mantener el papel. –Comentario que nos hizo reír.

Todos nos felicitaron y nos dijeron que nos habíamos tardado, la verdad parecía más bien como si nos hubiéramos comprometidos, idea que por los momentos me aterra no por el hecho de que no me quería casar si no porque es muy pronto para penar en matrimonio.

La comida transcurrió divertida gracias al cavernícola de Emmett que no puede comer bien y entre anécdotas de la universidad.

Cuando la velada terminó Edward se me acercó.

-Amor tú te irás conmigo, te quiero llevar a un lugar.

-De acuerdo, le diré a mis padres.

-Ya lo hice amor, así que no te preocupes.

-Piensas en todo. –Le dije mientras lo abrazaba y colocaba mis manos en su cuello.

-Pero más que todo en ti. –Y me dio un tierno beso.

-Vamos, para regresar antes de que anochezca.

No subimos al mercedes de Carlisle e iba en todo el camino preguntándolo a Edward a dónde íbamos y solo me contestaba es un sorpresa. Pero cuando ya íbamos llegando me di cuenta hacia donde íbamos. Este hombre más perfecto no puede ser.

-Amor… vamos a…

-Si mi vida, al hermoso prado donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. –Amo que se acuerde de eso.

Si Edward fue mi primer beso, creo que desde ese entonces sabía que íbamos a ser algo más. Teníamos nueve años y encontramos ese lugar mientras dábamos una vuelta en nuestras bicicletas.

Me ayudó a bajar del auto como todo un caballero para después abrazarme.

-Como olvidar ese día Bella, desde ese entonces sabía que serías mía.

-Y yo sabía que tú serías mío. Como olvidar cuando me pediste que si por favor yo podía ser tu primer beso porque querías que fuera con alguien especial.

-Y lo sonrojada que estabas cuando te lo pedí y cuando me dijiste que si.

-¡No te burles! También quería que fuera especial para mi, pero no pensé que todavía te acordabas.

-Como olvidarlo mi pequeña, ese día es uno de mis recuerdos más valiosos y gracias a Dios no fue tan traumático como los demás contaban que había sido el de ellos, con mucha baba y no se que más.

-El nuestro fue tierno a pesar de que chocamos los dientes. –Los dos nos reímos al recordar eso, y vaya que dolió cuando nuestros dientes choraron, pero teníamos nueve años que sabíamos como besar.

-Pero al final resultó tierno.

-Claro que lo fue y gracias por eso.

-Gracias a ti Bella, por todo, por mi primer beso, por ser mi novia y más que todo por amarme.

-Tú me amas tenía que devolver el favor. –y me hizo cosquillas por eso.

-Te amo como no tienes idea Bella y jamás, pero jamás lo dejaré de hacer, aunque pase algo que ojalá no sea así.

-Te amo mucho más mi cobrizo despeinado. –Rió y después me besó.

-Y se que siempre será así.

Nos recostamos en la grama* recordando momentos de nuestra niñez, después me dejó en mi casa donde me esperaba una ansiosa Rosalie para que le contara a dónde habíamos ido, pero como soy mala le dije que le contaría mañana junto a Alice y me gané un golpe en mi brazo gracias a eso.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en lo afortunada que soy, tanto por mi familia que está incluida la de Edward y Rosalie, por mis amigos y por Edward. Este será un grandioso verano y de eso estoy más que segura.

**Deciduos: Son los dientes de leche o los que se les caen a los niños antes de que le salgan los permanentes.**

**Renco: Que se le dificulta caminar, creo que ya lo había dicho :$**

**Grama: Césped.**

**Guapas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, lo subo hoy porque mañana no podré por que tengo un compromiso y no les iba a quedar mal porque les prometí por lo menos un capítulo por semana y así será, cumplo mi palabra :D **

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**Besos :***


	13. No todo es color de rosa

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

¡Oh dulce y sensual verano! No en serio amo dormir sin tener que estar pendiente de que me quedaré dormida y llegar tarde a la universidad porque créanme me ha pasado.

Pero lo que más amo del verano es que lo pasaré con mis amigos y obviamente con Edward. Aunque estoy algo temerosa, no hemos peleado como cualquier pareja, yo sé que soy la única rara que se preocupa por cosas como esas pero como dicen después de la calma viene la tormenta… ¿o era al revés? Como sea eso me inquieta, sin mencionar de que tengo un presentimiento no muy bueno.

-¿Te pasa algo Bella?

-No es nada Alice.

-Te conozco corazón, se que algo te inquieta.

-Es absurdo Alice, son tonteras mías.

-No creo que sean tonteras si te ponen así, cuéntame.

-Es que no sé, tú sabes que toda pareja pelea, ya sea una pequeña y sin sentido discusión –asintió a mi observación- y no sé, con Edward todo está calmado, obvio que no molesta pero tengo un mal presentimiento que no me deja tranquila.

-La verdad Bella, yo también tengo un presentimiento pero relájate estamos de vacaciones, disfruta con nosotros; tus amigos y con Edward el resto del verano.

-Eso haré pequeña y gracias por escucharme, te amo.

-Yo sé, todos me aman.- Por eso amo a Alice, siempre me anima a pesar de todo.

-Bueno, niña todos me aman vamos a desayunar.

-Mi mami creo que hizo hotcakes*-Chilló como si hubiera visto una rebaja en alguna tienda.

-Vamos Alice.-Le dije mientras me reía de ella.

Entramos a la casa donde ya estaba Rose que por lo visto llegó antes que yo dejándome botada en mi casa.

-BUENOS DÍAS GENTE NO TAN HERMOSA COMO YO.- Si, esa es Alice, conózcanla.

-Buenos días hija, pero te recuerdo que te pareces a mí y yo soy la original así que soy más hermosa que tú.

-Mamiiiii, me arruinaste la gran entrada –le dijo mientras hacía un puchero- pero por lo menos ¿puedo ser más hermosa que papá y Edward? –Y aquí viene la cara de mi gato murió.

-Mmmm bueno, Edward es apuesto y tú hermosa y pues deja que tu papá decida si eres más hermosa que él. –Esta conversación provocó que todos nos riéramos incluso Carlisle.

-Dejame pensar Alice, ¿quieres que diga que eres más hermosa queyo?

-Si papi. –Hizo un puchero marca Alice.

-Si mi princesa, eres más hermosa que yo.

-Ya sabía papá.

-Como que sabemos la debilidad de que papá Cullen. –Como siempre Emmett de indiscreto.

-No te pongas celoso Emmett, mis papás también te quieren aunque mi mamá me quiere más a mi que a ti.

-Muy gracioso Eduardo.

-Me llamo Edward, idiota.

-¡Edward! Vocabulario.

-Lo siento mamá. –Jamás había visto que Edward se pusiera tan avergonzado.

-Bella querida.

-Mande Esme.

-¿Te doy un consejo? –Eso me gusta.

-Mamáaaa.

-Callate Edward.

-Si mami. –Esto me está gustando más.

-Si quieres mantener a Edward domado, dímelo a mi.

-Muchas gracias Esme, lo tendré muy presente.- Como no amar a una suegra o mejor dicho futura suegra como Esme.

-De no ser porque las amo a las dos…

-¿Qué pasaría Anthony?- No hay nada más atemorizante que Esme enojada.

-Nada mami.

-Así me gusta y Bella ya sabes- me guiñó un ojo- nos vamos chicos, Carlisle tiene turno nocturno y tengo que ver la decoración de una casa en la que estoy trabajando.

Esme, es decoradora de casa y es la mejor de todos los alrededores. Ella decoró su propia casa, la mía y la de Rose y creo que las de todas las de Forks.

Carlisle es médico cirujano y él mejor, si bueno soy una aduladora.

-Nos vemos Esme. –Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso fue raro, pero bueno… Alice itinerario.

-Mmmm ¿quieren ir a la Push?

-Me parece bien, así podré mostrar mis fabulosos músculos.-Dijo Emmett mientras flexionaba sus brazos.

-Diría yo tu grasa, en serio Emmett tiene que bajar de peso.

-Rosita eres una mala.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS ROSITA.

-Tranquila Rose, es de cariño que te lo digo.

-Emmett, ¿por qué le dices así?

-Cuando era niño tenía una rotweiler que se llamaba Rosita y pues ella se veía toda ruda como todo perro de esa raza pero era una dulcera y yo la quería más que a mi disfraz de Superman y murió. –No sé si tomar esta historia como algo tierno.

-Emmett, no sé si decirte que tierno con que y te recuerde a tu Rosita o decirte idiota así que te diré las dos cosas…. Eres un idiota muy tierno. –Solo Rosalie sabe como dar un halago mientras insulta.

-Te dijo Rose, eres especial para mi y con que solo te diga Rosita lo demuestra.

Esperen… Rose ¿está sonrojada? Ocupo una cámara. Y antes de que terminara de pensar eso vimos un flash. Si, Alice tomó una foto de Rose sonrojada.

-Alice… ¿Por qué putas me tomaste una foto?

-Rose, esto va para nuestro álbum de recuerdos.

-¿Álbum de recuerdos Alice?- Jasper está igual a todos… CONFUNDIDO.

-Si, se me ocurrió la idea de que sacara fotos de momentos memorables para todos y les hiciera un álbum el cual le enseñaremos a nuestro hijos y nietos.

-Por lo visto sigues pesando en grande Alice.

-Claro hermanito así debe de ser y vamos a divertirnos en lugar de ponernos sentimentales que para eso tenemos mucho tiempo. Ahora, chicas ya les escogí su ropa, de nada. Y ustedes chicos váyanse a da una ducha nos encontramos en la sala en una hora.

Por que será que no me sorprende viniendo de Alice.

-Pero Alice, Bella y yo ya estamos cambiadas.

-Si pero no para ir a la playa así que en mi cuarto están las ropas que usaran.

Con Rose nos quedamos estáticas sin saber que hacer

-¡APURENSE!

-Si capitana Cullen. –Todos lo dijimos al unísono y con el saludo militar.

Cuando me iba a la habitación a darme una ducha y a cambiarme me agarraron del brazo y rea nada más y nada menos que mi hermoso novio.

-Hey, ¿acaso no hay un buenos días para mí? –Dijo con un lastimoso puchero, tenía que ser un Cullen.

-Sabes que ese puchero le queda mejor a Alice ¿verdad?- le dije mientras me abraza y quedábamos cara a cara- pero por hoy puedo hacer una excepción.

Y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta nos estábamos besando. Nunca me cansaré de besar a este bello hombre.

-Bueno días amor.

-Bueno días mi dulce Bella ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Pues sola en mi cuarto preguntándome donde mierda se había metido Rose, pero creo que tenía prisa de ver a Emmett y de comer el delicioso desayuno de Esme.

-¿Debería de sentirme celoso de Emmett?

-¿Por qué? –Creo que este hombre está más dormido que despierto.

-Porque Rose se levantó y vino corriendo a verlo y tú ni un besito de buenos días me diste cuando llegaste. –Y otra vez el puchero.

-Lo siento Edward, es que mi cabeza está en otro lado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada. –Le dije mientras me encogía de hombres.

-Tiene que ser algo para que te pongas así.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SI NO SUBE SEN ESE INSTANTE A MI HABITACIÓN JURO QUE TE HARÉ PROBAR TODA LA ROPA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL. –Es mejor obedecer a Alice.

-Escuchaste a tu hermana, al rato hablamos ¿si? –Le di un beso antes de salir corriendo a la habitación de Alice.

-Ya estoy aquí ogro Alice, no sé por qué tanto escándalo.

-Es importante Bella.

-Puedo saber el por qué.

-Emmett ha estado nervioso eso quiere decir que algo sucederá por eso salí corriendo de tu casa en la mañana para ver si sucedía en la mañana y por lo visto no pasó. –Rose se miraba algo desilusionada.

-Tranquila rubia, pasará cuando menos los esperes y verás que será hermoso así que no te desesperes, no queremos que te conviertas en una versión rubia y alta de Alice ¿o si?

-Dios ¡No! No quiero andar saltando de arriba a abajo como una pulga.

-Ejem, ejem… chicas…. Estoy presente.

-Lo siento Alice eres tan pequeña que por momentos se nos olvida que estás aquí.

-Perras.

-Pero así nos amas.

-No me queda de otra.- Con Rose le tiramos almohadas

Después de nuestra sensible y amorosa charla nos fuimos a la Push donde rezaba que no estuviera lloviendo porque la ridícula ropa que Alice nos había escogido iba a lograr que no diera un resfriado.

-Entonces chicos ¿Qué haremos? Porque no pensaron que yo iba a planear todo verdad.

Todos nos rascamos la nuca porque la verdad SI lo habíamos pensado.

-Pedazos de inútiles, estamos en una playa algo se les tiene que ocurrir.

-¿Un partido de vóleibol?

-Ven, mi Jazzy si piensa.

-Hermosa Alice, eso no fue lo que nos dijiste antes pero gracias por defenderme ahorita.

-Si bueno mucho amor, ahora chicas contra chicos.

Mala idea, simplemente mala idea.

-¿Apostamos? –Rose descifró mi cara y la de Alice.

-Porque no Rosita, se que perderán.

Amaré ver sus caras de decepción.

-Entonces ¿Qué apostamos?

-Si nosotras ganamos, nos servirán el resto del verano y nos acompañaran a nuestras compras.

Amo la idea de Alice, bueno menos la de las compras.

-Y si nosotras ganamos también nos servirán y harán lo que nosotros queramos hacer en todo el verano.

-Trato. –Y todos nos estrechamos las manos, espero que estén listos para perder.

Los chicos se fuero a hacer a saber el que y después de 5 minutos llegaron con una malla*

-Chicos.. ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

-Bueno… usamos los encantos de Eddie. –USARON LOS QUÉ

-Expliquen. –Si estaba molesta… DEMASIDO molesta.

-Bella amor no te molestes.

-Me dicen de una puta vez qué hicieron y cuidado me mienten.

-Bueno… yo ummmm… digamos que…

-Deja de balbucear Edward y dime de una PUTA VEZ. –Cualquiera se hubiera molestado.

-Coqueteéconellas.

Lo dijo tan rápido que otra persona ano hubiera entendido pero yo si lo hice.

-Interesante.

-¿No estás enojada?

-Quiero agregar algo más a la apuesta.

-Dinos Bellie Bells. –Creo que Jasper está tratando de alivianar mi humor.

Como si pudiera.

-Como Cullen coqueteó con alguien, NOSOTRAS o sea incluyéndome, si ganamos lo podemos hacer TODO el verano.

-Bella…

-Bella nada Edward, tú lo hiciste yo puedo ahora a jugar.

Antes de que dijera algo le di la espalda y me fui a nuestro lado de la malla y estaba ENVERGADA* pero cualquier lo estaría.

Edward estaba decaído pero mi humor no permitió que sintiera lástima por él sino lo contrario teníamos que ganar para que sintiera lo que yo siento ahora : Frustración, cólera, desilusión y tristeza.

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que nosotras estuvimos en prácticas de vóleibol y la verdad somos buenas en eso.

Después de una hora de juego adivinen: Nosotras ganamos.

-Bueno como nosotras ganamos se hará lo que nosotras dijimos.

-Pero Alice bonita…

-Alice bonita nada Jasper, nosotras ganamos.

-Chicas tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde aprendieron voleibol? –Emmett no sabía de nuestra habilidad en este deporte.

-Te acuerdas las vacaciones de primavera donde te fuiste con tus padres y nosotras nos quedamos.

-Si y no me dijeron que hicieron.

-Bueno, nos dedicamos a aprender voleibol y como podrán ver somos buenas.

-Quien diría que la hermosamente torpe Bella sea buena en un deporte.

-Por lo visto Emmett soy buena en uno. –Soné relajada pero todavía no me había calmado- chicos es hora de que devuelvan la malla y Edward- me volteó a ver- no sientas remordimiento al coquetear con ellas de nuevo.

-Bella…

-Rose ya me quiero ir ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro Bella.

-Alice ¿crees que la pijamada pueda ser en mi casa?

-Si Bella, nos vemos en un rato. Emmett ve a dejarla a la casa de Bella.

-Si mi capitana enana. –Por lo menos Emmett trata de calmar el ambiente.

Nos fuimos al carro de Carlisle que nos lo dejó para que nos movilizáramos ya que habíamos dejado los nuestros en el campus.

Casi todo el camino a mi casa fue en silencio.

-¿Estás bien Bella?

- Si grandote no te preocupes. –La verdad solo quería estar en mi casa y llorar hasta quedarme seca.

-Él….

-No lo defiendas Emmett, lo hizo así que no tiene excusa.

-Si, lo hizo. Bueno ya llegamos, dentro de un rato pasaré dejando a Alice.

-De acuerdo y gracias Emmett.

-De nada Rose.

Cuando entramos a mi casa estaban mis papás viendo la televisión, nos preguntaron sobre nuestro día, la verdad tuve que fingir que estaba muy alegre por mi día de mierda, después nos excusamos diciendo que la pijamada era en mi casa y que teníamos que arreglar mi habitación antes de que llegara Alice.

Estuvimos con Rosalie en mi habitación en silencio, ella captó que por los momentos quería un momento de tranquilidad antes de que llegara Alice. Así que nos duchamos para quitarnos la arena de encima y después ponernos nuestras pijamas.

-Ya estoy aquí corazones, bañada y con pijama puesta.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más me puse a llorar.

No sé cuanto tiempo lloré pero creo que fue hasta la madrugada donde Alice y Rose me daban ánimos y diciendo lo idiota que era Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como si mi gato se hubiera muerto, parecía fantasma con los ojos rojos e hinchados y ojeras del tamaño de Texas.

-Bella… antes de bajar a desayunar opino que nos bañemos y arreglemos porque tus padres se sorprenderán si te ven con esa cara.

-Está bien. –La verdad en este momento no me importaba nada.

Nos duchamos, cambiamos y en mi caso me apliqué casi toda la base para la cara que tenía, para ser sincera Alice y Rose lo hicieron. Así que bajamos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días lindas ¿cómo amanecieron?

-Bien Reneé ¿y tú?

-Bien Alice. ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy?

-Tarde de películas en mi casa.

-¡NO! –Salió como vómito verbal de mi boca- Quiero decir, no sin golosinas, así que iremos al supermercado por unas.

-Me parece bien, usa la tarjeta de crédito amor y compren toda golosina que quieran. Tómenlo como un regalo. –Nos dijo mientras no guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias mami.

-De nada corazones. Ahora las dejo porque me veré con Esme para la remodelación de una casa. En la cocina les dejé el desayuno

Mi mamá era socia con Esme en una empresa de diseño de interiores.

-Está bien Reneé y gracias.

-Mamá ¿y papá?

-Se tuvo que ir temprano amor, ahora si las dejo. ¡Diviértanse!

-Nos vemos.

Al rato escuchamos la puerta cerrarse y fue cuando ataqué a Alice.

-EN TU CASA ALICE ¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE NO QUIERO VER A EDWARD EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO CAPTASTE?

-Bella tranquila, Emmett me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se iban a llevar a Edward a pescar o a saber que cosa porque está desanimado y parece zombi.

-Fijo a coquetear con más putas. –Y mi fortaleza flaqueó y empecé a llorar. De nuevo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta las dos me abrazaron en señal de que no estaba sola.

-Tranquila Bella, yo se que mi hermosa es un idiota y por los momentos no quieras hablar con él pero sabes que dentro de poco lo tienes que hacer ¿verdad? Los dos se aman y él cometió una estupidez y que le dejes de hablar por un día hará que se de cuenta de lo idiota que es.

-Yo sé, es solo que duele y es muy inmaduro de mi parte que me ponga así pero no lo creía de él.

-Te entendemos corazón, créeme que si Emmett hiciera eso le cortaría el pene en cuatro partes.

Gracias a Dios por dame amigas como estas dos porque lograron que me riera.

-Así que fuera tristeza, desayunemos y vamos ¡A comprar!

-Alice… es a un supermercado.

-Si pero literalmente es comprar. –Dijo como si fuera la cosa más emocionante de mundo.

-Las amo chicas, con todas y sus rarezas.

-También te amamos Bella.

-Ya basta de mariconas y a comer que muero de hambre.

-Eres tan fina Rose hasta más que Bella.

-¿Por qué crees que Rose es mi amor lésbico?

-Ya déjense de enamoramientos lésbicos y comamos para luego irnos.

Luego de termina de desayunar nos fuimos al supermercado y con decir que compramos dulces para quince chicas me quedo corta, y obvio el indispensable helado para estas ocasiones.

Ya en la casa de Alice acomodas en un sofá rodeadas con toda nuestra porquería buscamos las películas que veremos.

-¿Cuál veremos primero?

-Un amor para recordar ¿Por favor? –Y ahí estaban los ojos marca Alice Cullen.

-Me parece bien, esa película es hermosa.

-Bella, ¿estás segura que quieres ver este tipo de películas?

-Si Rose, es más esas son las que quiero ver desde que Alice dijo de tarde de películas.

-De acuerdo. –Y puso la película.

Cuando la película iba por la mitad me cayó un mensaje de texto. Y adivinen era de Edward.

_Bella amor, se que me comporté como un idiota pero perdóname esas chicas no significan lo que tú significas para mi._

Y decidí ignorar ese mensaje, no quería lidiar con Edward hoy, tal vez mañana lo haría pero hoy quería ver películas románticas y tristes hasta que me quedara inconsciente del sueño.

Al rato de diez minutos me cayó otro mensaje.

_Se que estás enojada conmigo, pero no puedo vivir sin hablarte, verte, besarte y decirte cuanto te amo, de verdad Bella lo siento con todo mi corazón el cual sabes te pertenece._

Edward está haciendo difícil el que siga enojada pero esto le enseñará el que NO tiene que coquetear con alguien además de mi.

Y me cayó otro mensaje.

_Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo en estos momentos, pero me mata saber que no quieres saber nada de mí-_claro que quiero Edward tonto per tiene que sufrir por hacerme sufrir-_ pero nunca se te olvide que mi corazón es tuyo y que no amaré a nadie más que a ti. Te amo mi pequeña guerrera y nunca me daré por vencido con conseguir tu perdón y poder escuchar de tus labios decirme un te amor._

Para estos momentos no sabía si estaba llorando por la película o por los mensajes pero creo que a quién quiero engañar fue por los mensajes.

-¿Es mi hermano verdad Bella?

-Si, pero no le contestaré.

-Esa es mi chica, ahora a ver Remember me y luego Votos de amor, esta será una tarde de películas para llorar.

Y vaya que fue así, en todas las películas gastábamos un paquetes de pañuelos por nuestras lágrimas y todavía no sé de donde Alice sacó tantas cajas de pañuelos. Para cuando terminamos nuestra tarde de películas no quedó ni una sola golosina.

-Bueno, le ganamos a Emmett en comer más.

-¿En qué me ganaron?-Dijo Emmett mientras entraba junto con Jasper y Edward.

-En comer hasta reventar.

-¿Comieron porquería sin mi? –Emmett se hizo el indignado.

-Si, tarde de películas para CHICAS.-Rose remarcó el chicas mientras yo me estaba callado aguantando la mirada de dolor de Edward.

-Creo que nosotras ya nos vamos, nos vemos chicos.

-Adiós Bella, adiós Rosita de mi corazón.

-Adiós idiota de mi corazón.

-Antes de que se vayan, les informo que mañana vamos de compras- solo escuchamos los gemidos de dolor de los chicos.

-Ustedes perdieron así que ahora cumplan la apuesta. –Como decirle no a esa mirada de Rosalie.

-Así podré coquetear con cualquier pantalón que se me cruce enfrente.

Nadie dijo nada, solo vimos que Edward bajaba la cabeza.

-Grandote ¿nos puedes ir a dejar por favor?

-Con gusto hermanita.

Emmett nos fue a dejar a mi casa donde solo llegamos y nos fuimos a dormir con Rose porque la verdad estábamos cansadas.

Al día siguiente, Alice estaba con el auto de Esme esperándonos enfrente de mi casa.

-Hola Alice, dejaste a Esme sin auto.

-Y a Carlisle, los chicos llevarán el carro de él ya que los dos tienen libre hoy nos prestaron sus autos además no creo que se cómodo que Bella y Edward estén en un mismo auto.

-Sabia decisión Alice.

Después de 20 minutos estábamos en el centro comercial de Port Angeles donde los chicos ya nos estaban esperando.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Bellie Bells. –Cuando menos me di cuenta me estaba levantando en el aire mientras me daba un abrazo de oso. Y lo necesitaba.

-Ya mucho amor. Ahora ¡A COMPRAR!- Dijo una eufórica Alice.

-Hola Bella.-Me dijo un tímido Edward.

-Hola Edward. –Quería contestarle de manera segura pero me salió tal y como a él: tímida.

-Bella yo….

-¡Ustedes dos apúrense que tenemos muchas tiendas que recorrer!

-Hablamos luego si. –Le dije mientras le daba una vaga sonrisa.

Después de diez tiendas estaba cansada y hambrienta, más que todo hambrienta.

-Alice bonita, vamos a comer.

-Está bien yo también tengo hambre.

Nos fuimos al comedor del centro comercial y las chicas nos sentamos mientras los chicos iban por nuestras comidas.

El ambiente en la mesa no era tan tenso debido a que con Edward estábamos relajados y de vez en cuando nos sonreíamos como un par de adolescentes.

-EDDIE AMOR.

Antes de que recapacitara una rubia oxigenada y plástica estaba encima de MI novio.

-Hola Tanya ¿te puedes quitar de encima?

-Lo siento amor.

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres? –Rose vio que yo estaba sin habla y preguntó por mi.

-Mucho gusto soy Tanya la novia de Edward.

Eso bastó para que mi corazón muriera.

-Rose vámonos. –Le dije en un susurro.

-Me importa una mierda quien seas así que adiós rubia de pechos falsos. Alice…

-Vamos.

-Bella….

-No Edward déjala. –Y agradecí a quien sea que dijera eso, de lo único que estaba pendiente era de que mis lágrimas salieran enfrente de todos.

No se ni como me llevaron la carro y me subieron a mi habitación, sólo se que empecé a llorar mientras Alice y Rose se acostaban conmigo en mi cama dejándome en medio.

Y este era el presentimiento que había tenido hace dos días. Y lo único que quería hacer era llorar por ser tan idiota.

***Hotcakes: Panqueques o como le digan en su país.**

***Envergada: Encolerizada, más que enojada.**

**Hermosas chicas disculpen que subí el capítulo tan tarde pero es que todo el día estuve estudiando :$ espero les guste.**

**¿Qué harían si su novio les coquetea a alguien más? Yo lo castraría ¬¬**

**Me dejan sus reviews por favor *hace ojitos tipo el gato con botas***

**Besos :***


	14. ¿Otra oportunidad?

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a lis3011por estar siempre pendiente de la historia y sus hermosas reviews._** _**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Soy un estúpido. ¿Ya les he dicho que soy un estúpido? ¿No? Bueno lo diré soy un grandísimo E-S-T-Ú-P-I-D-O.

Nadie me manda a seguir los tontos juego de Emmett, si, se que estuve mal con coquetear con las niña esa, pero ¡SOLO LE SONREÍ! Pero Bella no me dejó terminar de explicarle que para mí no significó nada, pero la entiendo, yo me hubiera puesto igual o incluso peor que ella.

Pero JODER la extrañaba enormemente, sabía que algún día íbamos a tener problemas como toda pareja pero jamás pensé que iban a ser tan grandes, ¿les dije que la extraño? Creo que sí, pero lo volveré a decir por las dudas LA EXTRAÑO JODER, extraño sus sonrojos, su risa, sus labios en conclusión: TODO.

Y cuando creía que podía o mejor dicho cuando creía que Bella iba a permitir hablar con ella y aclararle las cosas aparece Tanya, es en serio algo conspira contra mí.

Tanya es una colega de la universidad de Inglaterra, bueno más que una colega era una maldita acosadora adonde sea que yo fuera allí estaba ella, me decía que éramos almas gemelas que ella iba a ser la futura señora Cullen ¡Por un demonio! Pero llegó a un punto en que exploté y le dije que estaba enamorado pero no de ella y que me dejara en paz; si, no me comporté como un caballero pero en serio, agotó toda mi paciencia.

Y ahora aparece aquí, donde creo que me siguió diciendo que es mi novia, cosa que ni porque estuviera borracho lo sería, y estoy sonando como una mujer, pero no me importa; lo importante es dejarle claro que MI NOVIA ES BELLA, no ella y lo siguiente es hablar con mi hermosa castaña.

-Tanya ¿Me podrías soltar? Tu perfume marea. –De fondo solo escuché las risas de Emmett y Jasper.

-Pero Eddie.

-Por un demonio Tanya, no soy una maldita mascota para que me digas Eddie, la única que me puede decir así es mi novia y está más que claro que tú no lo eres ahora si eres tan amable, suéltame.

Creo que comprendió que no la quería cerca, no se si fue mi voz o la cara que le hice. Yo sé esa no es la manera de tratar a una mujer pero es la única en que ESTA MUJER entiende.

-Lo siento Edward, es solo que pensé que lo habías pensando bien y que me extrañarías y querrías algo conmigo pero por lo visto me equivoqué.

-No me digas rubia. –A leguas se notaba el sarcasmo en la voz de Emmett.

-Ahora por tú culpa Tanya, la novia de Edward piensa que la engañó, es que te llevas el premio a la más inoportuna. –Ahora era Jasper la que la atacaba y solo venía que Tanya quería llorar y mi parte caballerosa despertó.

-Ya chicos, ya déjenla contra ella, si se esquivó pero no tenemos que atacarla más, si me disculpas Tanya iré a buscar a mi novia.

Sin esperar que me contestara salí del centro comercial a la casa de Bella, ojalá me perdone.

**Bella POV**

-ES UN MALDITO BASTARDO.

Si, esa es Rosalie enojada.

-Tranquila Rose, conozco a Edward, él sería incapaz de eso, él AMA a Bella; apostaría toda mi ropa a que es un jueguito de esa rubia que parecía puta.

Yo no decía nada porque mis lágrimas me lo impedían pero es cierta parte le creía a Alice, conozco a Edward y se que sería incapaz de algo así o de eso me estaba convenciendo.

-Tú lo defiendes porque eres la hermana ¿acaso no viste como esa puta se le tiró a los brazos diciéndole Eddie con esa voz estúpidamente ridícula?

-¿Y acaso tú no viste la cara de Edward cuando esa Barbie barata se le tiró encima de él? ¿Viste que sea cara de agrado? ¿Le devolvió el abrazo? NO ROSALIE, y no lo defiendo solo porque sea mi hermano, porque Bella también lo es para mí, lo defiendo porque lo conozco y también conozco sus reacciones cuando algo le desagrada y a metros se le notaba que esa oxigenada era algo que no le agradaba.

Para ese entonces Alice estaba roja no sé si de tanto hablar o porque enojo, pero Rosalie estaba callada y seria y tenía un leve presentimiento que era porque sabía que Alice tenía razón pero yo sólo quería que se callaran no tenía ni puta idea de que hacer o sobre que pensar.

-¡SE PODRÍAN CALLAR! Se que quieren lo mejor para mí, pero esto es entre Edward y yo, si, quiero su apoyo pero por favor no traten de meterse o interceder por mi. Se que lo hacen con buenas intenciones pero corazones, esto es de parejas, apóyennos como amigas que son, pero no se vuelvan de esas amigas que toman decisiones por los demás. –Si estaba algo molesta y conmovida pero quería que Edward y YO arregláramos esto.

-Lo sentimos hermosa, pero sólo queremos lo mejor para los dos y claro que no nos meteremos pero no dudes en que estaremos para ti cuando más lo necesites, seremos tus guardaespaldas y tus hombros en los cuales podrás desahogarte.

Para este momento Rose estaba llorando cuando terminó de decirme eso, al igual que Alice y yo.

-¿Por qué lloran?

-¿Acaso no has oído la expresión de que las personas que se aman comparten su dolor? Nuestro amor es de hermandad, pero sentimos tu dolor así como tus alegrías, no olvidemos la promesa que hicimos hace muchos años, Edward es mi hermano, pero tú también lo eres Bella y jamás dejaré que me alejen de ti ni de Rose.

Como olvidar ese día de la promesa, éramos niñas de 12 años pero estábamos conscientes de que íbamos a ser amigas por siempre.

_**Flashback**_

_-Mi hermano es un tonto. –Esa era Alice, mi mejor amiga enojada con Edward su hermano gemelo mientras entraba a nuestra casa del árbol, pero la pregunta porqué estaba enojada con Edward._

_-¿Ahora que hizo duende? Si te golpeó puedo ir y romperte los dientes._

_A pesar de que Rosie tenía cuerpo de niño, al igual que Alice y yo, como toda niña de doce años, cosa que odiaba; daba miedo y podía hacer que te hicieras pipí en los calzones pero aún así la quería y era mi otra mejor amiga._

_-Se burla de mi porque me falta un diente de enfrente y porque al muy sopenco ya le nació el que se le cayó y dice que el se miraba lindo y que yo paresco granjera. Les juro ¡Odio a los niños! Son tan feos y apestan. –Comentario que hizo que Rose y Alice arrugaran sus narices._

_-Edward es lindo y no huele feo como todos los demás niños. –Si, me gustaba Edward, él era diferente a todos los apestosos niños, el no se sacaba los mocos (o lo hacía secretamente cosa que agradecía) _

_-Bella ¿Qué estas diciendo? Los niños son tontos._

_-No es mi culpa que siempre te estés peleando con ellos Rose, los niños son tonto pero Edward no, él es lindo, bueno lo ha sido conmigo._

_-¿No será que te gusta el hermano de Alice?_

_Y me sonrojé, era algo que empezaba a hacer desde los cinco años y no me gustaba no me imaginaba como iba a ser cuando tuviera 17 años._

_-Te estás sonrojando Bella eso quiere decir que si te gusta mi hermanos. –Por qué Alice sonaba triste._

_-Si me gusta, pero ¿Por qué estás triste Alice?_

_-Porque te gusta Edward, eso quiere decir que me dejarás por irte con él y ya no seremos amigas. –Para ese entonces Alice ya estaba llorando._

_-Bella no hará eso Alice, que no se te olvide que somos como hermanas._

_-Rosie tiene razón Alice, ustedes son como mis hermanas y jamás te dejaría por un niño ni por Edward, siempre pero siempre seremos amigas._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Si Alice, más que segura._

_-Que les parece si haceos un pacto._

_-Rose no haremos un pacto con el diablo._

_-No con el diablo, tonta, entre nosotras ¿Qué dicen?_

_-Siiii –dijo Alice mientras brincaba y se quitaba los mocos provocados por el llanto con las mangas de su camisa._

_-Bueno está bien ¿cómo lo haremos? –Como dicen si no puedes contra ellos úneteles, bueno eso dice mi abuela._

_-Yo sé como- en serio Alice más miedo que los piojos cuando se pone así de animada – ¿se acuerdan de la película de las hermanas que son brujas y que cuando una se escapa de la casa se hieren la mano como promesa de estar juntas?_

_Oh no, no heridas._

_-Si nos acordamos ¿eso que tiene que ver?_

_-Rose ese babosa, hagamos eso._

_-No Alice, nada que tenga que ver con heridas sabes que me desmayo con solo oler la sangre._

_-Serías mala vampira Bella. –Alice es una tonta._

_-Por eso soy humana tonta._

_-Bueno deja de comportarte como niña pequeña Bella e iré a desinfectar mi navaja nueva porque ni loca la usaré sin quietarle los micobios._

_-Microbios Rose y está claro que no puedo contra ustedes._

_Cuando menos me di cuenta Rose cortaba la yema de dedo anular izquierdo de Alice que provocó que gritara._

_-No grites llorona que fue tu idea de cortarnos._

_-Ya te quiero ver cuando te toque a ti. –Después de que Alice le sacó la lengua a Rose mi amiga rubia se dirigió hacia mi._

_-Ahora tú Bellie. –Oh no._

_-Pero que no duela mucho._

_-Seré buena._

_-Más te vale, pero Rosie ¿por qué ese dedo?_

_-Hasta donde se, en ese dedo se coloca el anillo de compromiso porque tiene que ver con algo de una vena directo al corazón, no sé exactamente sobre eso porque cuando mi mamá me explicó no presté mucha atención a eso, como dije antes no me voy a enamorar nunca de un niño asqueroso._

_Ya no le estaba prestando atención debido a que m dolía mi pobre dedo._

_-Lloronas. Ahora es mi turno._

_Te hirió el dedo como si se estuviera aplicando crema corporal._

_-Ahora haremos la promesa, mientras unimos nuestros dedos. -¿Mencioné que la enferma de Rose nos hirió los dos dedos?_

_-¿Cuál es la promesa?_

_-SOLO HAGANLA QUE SIENTO QUE ME DESANGRO. Además ya me estoy mareando._

_-Yo lo hago- esa fue Rose- seremos siempre amigas, hermanas y más que eso –dijo mientras unimos nuestros dedos- sin importar circunstancia siempre estaremos para la otra, ningún niño se interpondrá entre nosotras, nuestros hijos serán como sobrinos para las demás y NUNCA nos separaremos ni cuanto nos casemos._

_-Es nuestra promesa. –Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Puedo decir algo?- pregunté mientras separábamos nuestros dedos._

_-Si es para arruinar el momento mejor cierra la boca Bella._

_-Esto es lo más infantil que alguien ha hecho._

_-Bella, tenemos doce años somos niñas._

_-Como sea vamos a desinfectarnos las heridas que es más seguro que nos quedará cicatriz._

_-Lo que quieres es ver a mi hermano._

_-No. –Mentira si quería y mi sonrojo me delataba._

_-¡Ay! Simplemente no piensen en eso porque los niños solo quieren una cosa._

_-¿Qué cosa es?_

_-No sé me dicen que estoy muy niña para saber. –Nos dijo Rose mientras s encogía de hombros._

_-Creo que lo que quieren es comerse nuestros mocos._

_-Alice eso es asqueroso y mejor vámonos que el olor a sangre me está dando asco._

_Y nos fuimos a la casa de Alice a ponernos curitas en los dedos._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Como olvidar esa promesa, les dije que nos iba a quedar cicatrices. –Sonreí melancólicamente mientras acariciaba las líneas blancas de mis dedos anulares.

-Amigas por siempre sin importar nada y eso incluye a mi hermano, así que si lo defiendo es por algo concreto chicas.

-Solo déjenme aclarar mis sentimientos ¿si? –La verdad necesitaba estar sola.

-Claro corazón, bajaremos para tranquilizar a tus padres y que nos cuenten los chismes actuales.

-Las adoro para de chismosas.

-¡Como si no nos vayas a preguntar después. –Tenían razón pero no lo iba a admitir así que solo le tiré una almohada a Rosalie.

-Ya váyanse par de chismosas.

Después de que se fueran me quedé en completo silencio en mi habitación, Alice en parte tenía razón pero ¿Quién diablos era esa rubia? Lo que más me daba cólera era que ella era más bonita que yo, porque para ser verdad yo no tenía nada de sexy y ni siquiera aparentaba mi edad en cambio ella era sexy y parecía de veinte años, encajaba perfectamente con Edward donde hacían una pareja modelo y conmigo parecía una chico y su hermana. Mshk eso ya me está molestando.

Mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos escuché unos sonidos en mi ventana como si las estuvieran tocando como puerta.

-Solo faltan que Alvin y las ardillas* estén en mi ventana. –Me reí de mi estúpida conclusión pero me dirigí a la ventana a ver que era el causante del sonido.

Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Edward subido en un árbol cerca de mi ventana con expresión triste y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí mi ventana.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Bella tenemos que hablar. No te quiero perder.

Pero acaso este hombre está loco, ¿cómo se le ocurre subir por un árbol a la ventana de mi cuarto?

-Edward ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! Te podrías haber matado si te caías de ese árbol, pero ¿qué clase de mierda tienes en la cabeza?

-La mierda de que quiero recuperar a mi novia por ser un completo imbécil.

Eso fue tierno pero no se la dejaré fácil.

-Si, lo eres ¿qué quieres? –Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

-Bella lo siento.

-Ya lo dijiste pareces disco rayado. –Me estaba comportando como una maldita perra pero tenía que mostrarle que de verdad estaba dolida.

-Lo se cielo, pero Tanya es una loca que me acosaba en Inglaterra si quieres pregúntale a Jasper y viste que cuando se me tiró encima me puse incómodo, nunca te mentí Bella y eso lo sabes. –Y se le asomaron lágrimas en las mejillas. Esperen… ¿Edward está llorando?

Edward estaba llorando y por mí, jamás lo vi llorar y ni niña interior empezó a brincar y chillar de emoción como Alice lo hacía.

Me acerqué a él y le limpié las lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos, me dolía verlo así tan indefenso y se que los dos teníamos culpa en todo este enredo pero la mayoría era de él por pensar con sus malditas hormonas. La amo de eso no tengo duda pero mi dignidad está por arriba de todo; no terminaré con él pero necesitamos un tiempo para que las cosas se calmen y pensemos bien todo esto.

-Te agradezco que hayas cometido semejante idiotez esa de subirte a un árbol para hablar conmigo, te perdono Edward y sabes que te amo pero con todo esto que pasó necesitamos tiempo, pero no ese tipo de tiempo porque eso para mi es una tontera, pero si necesitamos pensar todo lo que pasó, seremos pareja pero amigos no se si me explico.

-Te entiendo amor seremos como novios pero tomaremos distancia por un tiempo, sin besos-me reí por el puchero que hizo cuando dijo eso- pero seremos mejores amigos que se aman no como amigos. –Asentí

-Captas muy rápido a pesar de que tu cerebro sufrió un corto circuito.

-Muy graciosa Swan pero así te amo.

-También te amo cobrizo idiota.

Y de repente me quedó con su cara llena de timidez, algo está tramando.

-Emm Bella, mm ¿existe la posibilidad de que halla un beso de hasta luego?- Les he dicho que es adorable cuando se sonroja y bueno yo también lo estaba.

-No creo que sea mala idea.

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya me tenía abrazada con nuestros labios centímetros.

-Te amo Bella nunca lo olvides. –Susurró contra mis labios antes de besarlos. Nunca me cansaré de besar a Edward, es tan dulce mientras me besa y en este beso siento su amor y su espera y se lo agradezco.

-También te amo tonto. –Le dije después de besarnos.

-Pero soy TU tonto.

-Pobre de ti si es lo contrario.

-Siempre tuyo al igual que siempre mía. –Díganme ¿Cómo no quererlo? Solo le besé la mejilla.

-Ahora Romeo es hora de que bajes de nuevo por el árbol porque no creo que tengamos una explicación lógica sobre como entraste a mi cuarto sin pasar la entrada principal.

-Bueno idea Julieta, nos vemos abajo. –Me quiñó un ojo después de besar mi mejilla.

-Y procura llegar abajo entero Cullen porque de lo contrario me encargaré de dejarte peor si algo te pasa.

-Lo prometo.

En cuanto bajó por la ventana entraron Rose y Alice chillando y brincando.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

-Se reconciliaron. –Chilló Alice mientras brincaba como loca.

-Si y no.

-Explica Bella y más te vale que sea rápido.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar con amenazas Rosalie? –me levantó una ceja- bueno no terminamos pero tampoco actuaremos como novios, tenemos que pensar todo esto, no nos podemos andar peleando por cualquier estupidez. Se que una relación es así, pero ya no tenemos que estarnos comportando como niños de secundaria, siempre somos novios pero estos días no estaremos comportando como mejores amigo que se aman, no sé si me explico.

-Si lo haces Bella, y déjame decirte que un chico que acepte todo eso es porque de verdad te ama y i hermano lo hace.

-Y como dicen guapa, este solo es un obstáculo más que lograrán superar y me alegro que lo estés tomando con madurez.

-Ya era hora; ahora explíquenme ¿Qué putas hacían espiado atrás de la puerta?

-Bueno, tú conoces a Alice- comentario que hizo que Alice le diera un codazo a Rose- y queríamos saber si estabas bien y cuando nos acercamos escuchamos a Edward y pues nos conoces aunque siempre nos los ibas a terminar contando la curiosidad nos ganó.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Se podía escuchar la voz de Edward? – ¡Mis padres!

-Tranquila salieron a comprar vino antes que nosotras subiéramos.

-¿Vino?

-Si mis padres organizaron una cena hoy así que quisieron comprar vino para llevar.

-Eso quiere decir que pasaremos el resto de la tarde en tarde de chicas.

-Sacas conclusiones verdaderas, ahora a la ducha que torturaremos a mi hermanito.

-Eres perversa duende y me encanta.

-Claro si las dos son igual Rose.

-Tú no te quedas tras Bella.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Mejor me iré a duchar.

Tenía un lío en mi cabeza pero estaba feliz por lo menos no nos dijimos adiós cosa que me daba algo de temor.

Casi toda la tarde estuvimos en hacernos mascarillas, pedicura, manicura depilación solo déjenme decirles maldita y gloriosa cera caliente y después nos peinamos para la cena.

Mientras nos estábamos desenredando el cabello alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adelante.

-Hola hermosas chicas. –Ese era mi padre.

-Hola jefe.

-¿Todo bien? Oh, oh eso me suena a "Te vi triste Bella"

-Estamos bien papá solo estábamos algo cansadas y quería descansar porque conoces a Alice.

-¡HEY! – Reclamó Alice mientras mi padre ser reía de la actitud infantil de mi pequeña amiga.

-Si la conozco, ahora las dejo para que se pongan más lindas de lo que ya son.

-Gracias Jefe, tú vete a poner más guapo para que bailemos y pongamos celosa a Renné.

-No cambias Rose, pero me gusta tu propuesta.

Después de la indecorosa propuesta de Rose hacia mi padre nos terminamos de arreglar; Alice llevaba un vestido azul cielo con tiras en los hombros que caiga en forma de A con zapatos color crema y maquillaje sencillo, a pesar de que Alice es pequeña sabe que cosas le quedan bien y cuales no.

Rose iba en un vestido verde strapples y pegado al cuerpo que la hacía parecer una modelo con zapatos negros y ojos ahumados pero color de labios naturales.

Y yo iba con un vestido color negro con mangas largas y embombadas pegado desde el pecho a la cintura donde había un chongo que parecía faja unido al vestido y de la misma tela con zapatos fucsia y maquillaje natural.

-Arrasaremos en la noche.

-Rose solo es una cena, no sé porque nos vestimos así, pero tengo una pregunta ¿cómo llegó esta ropa aquí?

-Emmett vino hace un rato con ella, yo lo llamé para que la trajera.- La verdad Alice piensa en todo.

-Piensas en todo.

-Así tiene que ser.-Y me guiñó un ojo.

-Hasta donde yo se, en esta cena no solo estaremos nosotros también irán algunos amigos de mis papás además te recuerdo que tienes que hacer sufrir a Edward sin olvidar la apuesta que hicimos en la Push.

-Claro que no se me olvida y mejor vámonos para ver si ayudamos a Esme en algo.

Al cabo de veinte minutos ya estábamos en camino a l casa de Esme, decir que no iba nerviosa no era mentira y lo más triste de la situación es que nos abía el por qué.

Metida en mis pensamientos llegamos a la casa de Esme donde las chicas y yo entramos directamente a la cocina seguida de mis padres.

-Hola Esme.

-Hola queridas y querido- miró a Charlie que tenía una ceja alzada- llegan temprano.

-Si, queríamos ver si te ayudábamos en algo.

-No mis cielos para eso yo me quedo con los varones ellos harán el trabajo hoy y eso te incluye Charlie. –Mi padre solo bufó.

-En ese caso iré al jardín a ver a Carlisle.

-Opino que vayan ustedes también para que se diviertan un poco, los chicos están para foto. –Nos dijo mientras nos empujaba hacia al jardín y le daba la cámara a Alice, presiento que esto será divertido.

Y vaya que lo era, los chicos estaban todos manchados de carbón más que todo en lacara con delantales amarillos y frustrados a saber por qué.

-Ya déjense de reír por nuestra desgracia. –Nos dijo un Emmett muy molesto.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué mierda les pasó?

-Emmett no puede cortar una puta zanahoria, Jasper no puede encender una puta parrilla y yo no puedo pelar una puta papa. –Edward estaba más que frustrado cosa que hizo que nos riéramos más.

-Cuidado con ese vocabulario chico. –Oh el jefe hizo acto de presencia.

-Lo siento Charlie pero es que somos unos inútiles.

-Y claro que lo son, ahora váyanse a dar una ducha que nosotras nos encargamos de esto y para que vean como se hacen bien el trabajo. –Rose les dijo eso mientras les guiñaba el ojo a los chicos.

-¿Y papá?

-Carlisle nos traicionó y se fue al supermercado a comprar no sé que porque estaba igual que nosotros y pidió retirada.

-Traidor. –Resopló Edward muy indignado.

-Mejor váyanse trío de inútiles en la cocina antes de que arruinen la comida y Alice gaste la memoria de fotos.

Los chicos se fueron como perros con las colas entre las patas*. Nosotras nos encargamos de todo lo que ellos no pudieron hacer ¡Y sin manchar nuestros vestidos! ¡Ja! Aprendan chicos.

Después de cuarenta minutos los chicos bajaron y se quedaron con la boca abierta ver que nosotras habíamos terminado con todo y sin manchas al contrario de ellos.

-¿Cómo….

-Simple Jasper, somos mujer y útiles al contrario de ustedes, nosotras si podemos con todo.

-Está bien, está bien, lo admitimos ustedes por lo visto son más capacitadas que nosotros.

-No lo dudes oso, ahora pongan a asar la carne que nosotras hicimos el trabajo duro y además no queremos oler a carbón y carne.

-¿Y nosotros si queremos? –Preguntó Edward con una ceja alzada, ¡Ay Edward! Te estás metiendo en territorio peligroso.

-Mira peinecito, nosotras hicimos lo que ustedes son incapaces de hacer ahora hagan algo y demuestren que por lo menos pueden hacer cosas sencillas. –Por eso no se hace enojar a Rosalie.

-¡Si mi capitana!

Cobardes.

El resto de la noche lo pasamos tranquilas, entre charlas con amigos de nuestros padres y bromas por parte de Emmett pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Edward, solo nos sonreíamos de lejos y me frustraba.

Me fui a la cocina en busca de más vino cuando sentí que una hermosa voz me hablaba.

-No te he dicho lo hermosas que estás hoy.

-No lo has dicho.

-Bueno no es que me dieras oportunidad porque te estabas burlando de mi por el incidente de la tarde.

-No seas llorón, admite que fue divertido y que fue un golpe para su ego.

-Si lo fue. –Los dos nos empezamos a reír.

-Por cierto no te he saludado como se debe.

-Y ¿Cuál es ese modo? –A metros se notaba nuestro coqueteo.

-Simple, así.

Se acercó a mi mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Hola guapa.

-Hola guapo.- Para ese entonces ya estaba sonrojada.

-Señorita Swan ¿Me daría el honor de ser mi pareja en esta velada?

-Con gusto Señor Cullen.

Y en resto de la noche no nos separamos, anduvimos con las manos entrelazadas como novios y eso me emocionaba a más no poder.

-Hola queridos.

-Hola señora Newton.

La señora Newton era la abuela de Mike Newton ex compañero de secundaria y un odioso insoportable que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Ella era amiga de nuestros padres pero solo venía cuando los padres de Mike estaban de viaje que por lo visto este era uno de esos días.

-Hacen una linda pareja. –Y hola sonrojo.

-Con esta bella dama no hay discusión.

-¿La quieres mucho verdad muchacho?

-Más que nada pero obviamente no como a mi madre.

-¿Y tú Bella?

-Más de lo que se puede imaginar Señora Newton.

-Se nota muchachos y me alegro que se quieran pero observo que algo pasa sus miradas lo dicen todo.

-Digamos que no estamos pasando un buen momento pero tratamos de arreglarlo. –Dijo Edward mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-Lo bueno nunca es fácil queridos, pero es una buena señal que esté arreglando lo que sea que pasó entre ustedes, amores como esos son los que se quedan con el hasta que la muerte los separe, ahora si me disculpan iré a molestar un rato a tu padre Isabella, con permiso.

Luego de que la señora Newton se retirara nos quedamos pensativos con los que nos dijo "_Amores que se quedan con el que hasta la muerte los separe"_

Pero un grito con mi nombre nos sacó de esa ensoñación y silencio.

-¡Bella hermosa! –Me di la vuelta para ver quien el protagonista de esa voz y llevé una grata sorpresa al ver quién era.

-¡JAKE! – Y sin pensarlo me solté de Edward y salí corriendo a tirarme a los brazos de Jacob sin pensar el la reacción de Edward.

* * *

**Corazones aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, no es muy inspirador pero es que he andado algo estresada pero lo hago con todo el ánimo que tengo**** espero les guste.**

**Les agradecería sus reviews.**

**Besos :***


	15. Pareja perfecta

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

_-¡Jake!_

No puedo creer que Jacob mi mejor amigo de la infancia esté aquí, nos vimos el verano pasado pero debido a que vamos a universidades diferentes no nos hemos visto muy seguido, por eso mi reacción.

Cuando me di la vuelta mi enorme sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca al ver la cara de enfado de Edward. Pero en su cara noté algo más que enojo eran ¿celos? Y pensándolo bien puedo usar esto a mi favor para cumplir la apuesta de cuando jugamos vóleibol. Prepárate Cullen.

-Cariño te extrañé. –Bueno por lo visto Jacob comenzó con mi juego.

-Yo también Jake, no tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste.

-Luego del genial verano que pasamos juntos. – Solo escuché refunfuñar a Edward. Emmett me levantó las cejas diciéndome que le siguiera la corriente.

-Después de que Bella y Jaccob durmieran juntos. –Te amo Emmett.

-Me retiro. –Antes de que le pudiéramos decir algo, Edward ya se había ido a otro lado.

-Creo que Eddie se enojó ¿Es que acaso tienes algo con él Bella? Yo tu mejor amigo no se había enterado de que mi pequeña Bella ya tiene novio.

-Bueno es mi novio y no lo es, es complicado.

-Sea lo que sean, tu chico se acaba de poner celosa del chucho este y creo Bella que puedes hacerlo sufrir un rato por lo que sucedió en la playa.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo Rose?

-En tus momentos lésbicos pero no importa.

-Bella ¿cómo puedes dejar que la Barbie de plástico me diga chucho? ¿ves que tenga cola o ladre?

-No comiencen. Después se pueden agarrar todo lo que quieran, por los momentos ocupo ideas.

-¡YO TENGO UNA!- Claro que la tiene que tener, es Alice.

-Ilústrame enanita.

-Te acepto enana, no enanita Jake y por cierto, ¿es que acaso nosotros estamos pintados que no nos saludas? Mal educado, yo no te he enseñado eso jovencito, ¿dónde están tus modales?

-Ya te revolviste –Jake rodó los ojos- Hola mi hermosa Alice un gusto el verte hoy en esta hermosa noche pero no tan hermosa que tú. Antes de que continue ¿No me piensan presentar a este cabellos dorados?

-Ups, Jazzy este es Jacob, y ni se te ocurra decirle a Edward de lo que escucharás en esta pequeña reunió porque te llevaré conmigo al centro comercial por un año. –Jasper se dio cuenta del peligro que había en contarle a Edward porque se pudo pálido.

-No mi hermosa, no diré ni una palabra. Mucho gustos Jasper.

-Ya me estaba preocupando cuando Alice te dijo Jazzy pero no importa me puedes decir Jake, ahora duende dinos la operación "Celos a Cullen"

-Bueno, hoy es sábado…

-No me digas.

-Cierra el pico Emmett. –Alice lo amenazó con su zapato y es tacón de aguja.

-Con gusto.

-Bueno… yo digo un karaoke.

-Alice no es por nada, pero no me pondré a cantar una canción de amor con Jake para darle celos a Edward.

-No será de amo y tú no cantarás con él, déjalo en mis manos y ya verás.

-De acuerdo Alice.

La verdad confío en Alice, se que ella tiene buenos planes pero si la llega a arruinar la mataré, solo rezo con que sepa lo que hace.

En lo que quedó de la noche Edward me evitó a más no poder y eso me enojó a un nivel: No me hablas yo tampoco, pero no soy tan fuerte como para dejar las cosas así.

Sólo esperé un momento en que estuviera solo para poder hablar con él, pero seme perdió. Lo busqué por toda la casa hasta que lo encontré en el jardín que es solo para Esme donde nadie puede entrar. Estaba sentado en una banca viendo el cielo, así que me acerqué y me quedé parada a la par de la banca.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro.

-Edward ¿qué te sucede?

-Nada. –Joder odio cuando me contesta así.

-Se que sucede algo, dímelo, no me gusta que estés así.

-Lo que me pase no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie así que te aconsejo que mejor vayas a preguntarle a tu Jake de su puto ánimo y a mi me dejas en paz, así que lárgate. –Ok, esto se salió de control porque Edward nunca me había hablado así ni cuando estábamos muy enojados.

Las lágrimas ya empezaban a salir por mis ojos y lo único que hice fue quedarme parada viéndolo como si estuviera viendo a un desconocido y eso era lo que miraba a un hombre que no era MI Edward, porque él nunca me hablaría así, aunque me lo gané pero yo NUNCA sería capaz de engañarlo y pensaba que él confiaba en mi.

-¿Qué parte de lárgate n…- Se dio la vuelta para verme y vio como mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-Bella... yo…

-Tú nada, ya hablaste quieres que me largue, está bien eso haré pero JAMÁS en tu puta vida me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, me duele que pienses que yo haría algo con Jacob cuando sabes que somos como hermanos.

-Bella…

-Isabella para ti y ¿sabes Edward? Vete a la mierda.

Si, estaba enojada y hablé con la cólera pero me dolió que me hablara así.

Sin dejar que hablara entré a la casa a buscar a Alice y a Rose. Las dos estaban en la cocina robándose mini cupcakes.

-Alice me prestas tu auto por favor, me voy.

-Bella ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, que esta vez si terminamos con Edward.

-¿Cómo que terminaron?

-TERMINAMOS ROSALIE, YA NO SOMOS NOVIOS ¿QUÉ PARTE NO ENTIENDES?

-Bella, hermosa no llores. –Estaba llorando, de frustración, enojo y dolor.

Dios quiera que todo se solucione.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que terminamos con Edward. Y cada día estoy peor de ánimos, casi no como, estoy más pálida de lo normal pero por lo menos trato de sonreír y ser la misma cínica que era aunque sea una fachada.

En cuanto a Edward, cada vez que iba a la casa de Alice me saludaba pero yo sólo meneaba la cabeza en un vago intento de saludo y ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

Hoy ya era sábado y Alice siguió con la loca idea de karaoke; Jake en esta semana se volvió mi soporte porque poco a poco sentía que me desanimaba.

Estábamos todos en la cocina de mi casa, planeando nuestro karaoke hasta que Alice gritó como loca.

-¡Tengo una idea mejor!

-Habla Alice.

-¡Ay que amargada Bella! Bueno, ¿Les parece mejor si pasamos el karaoke para el otro sábado y hacemos competencias entre hombres y mujeres e incluimos a nuestros padres ya que regresaron los de Rose?

-Me gusta la idea, pero Alice yo no participaría.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué Jake?- La verdad yo también quería saber.

-Me voy el lunes porque si no se acuerdan, estaré en un programa para créditos extras en mi título cuando me gradúe.

-¿Te vas Jacob? –Joder, ahora por cualquier cosa me ponía a llorar y no me agradaba ser tan vulnerable.

-Lo siento Bella, ya me inscribí y es una gran oportunidad.

-No te preocupes, entiendo.-Y lo abracé. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Edward con la mirada triste.

Ahora jódete Cullen.

-Entonces opino que hagamos fiesta de despedida para nuestro amigo chucho.

-Eres tan adorable Barbie Rosie.

-Come mierda perro.

-Y no digamos de fina. –Todos nos empezamos a reír por la inmadurez de estos dos, pero la verdad extrañaré a Jacob, es como mi hermano.

-De la fiesta yo me encargo. Así que les aconsejo que vayan a dormir porque hoy en la noche no lo harán.

-Alice bonita, ¿cómo organizarás una fiesta en tan poco tiempo?

-No conoces a mi hermana Jasper, eso no será nada para ella.

-Así es hermanito, y Jazzy ni se te ocurra volver a dudar de mi ¿Escuchaste?

-Fuerte y claro preciosa.

-Ricitos ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a Alice? ¿Es que acaso no le has visto el tamaño?-De repente Emmett dejó de reírse ya que Alice le había dado un sartenazo en la cabeza… un momento…. ¿de dónde sacó Alice un sartén?

-Alice ¿Por qué putas me diste con un sartén? ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa mierda?

-No seas malcriado mastodonte, y si te vuelves a burlar de mi, no te daré en la cabeza con el sartén sino que en tus hijos.

Inmediatamente Emmett se tapó "sus hijos" como dijo Alice, cosa que provocó que nos tiráramos al piso de la risa.

-Mensaje captado, no volver a burlarme de pulgarcita.

-Te pasaré ese apodo. Ahora vayan a descansar que si ocupo algo de ustedes los llamo. Jasper ¿Me quieres acompañar al supermercado? -Alice se puso de puntitas mientras batía las pestañas ridículamente.

-Con gusto.

-Ay rubio de tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-Tú cállate Emmett que Rose te tiene así.

-Y mierda que sí.

-Emmett, vocabulario.

-Si,si Rosie, ahora dame un beso.

-No, cuando tu boca está limpia de tantas malas palabras tal vez te lo de.

-Pero Rosita, tú también dices malas palabras y más que yo.

-Pero yo soy sexy se me perdona, así que ya no jodas más, iré a dormir. Nos vemos más tarde.

Con eso salieron todos de la cocina, Alice se fue con Jasper al supermercado, Rose al cuarto de Alice ha dormir, Emmett a jugar videojuegos con Jacob, eso me deja con…. Si… a solas con Edward. Creo que más bien era un complot.

-Hola Bella. –Me lo dijo con precaución y temor en la voz, pero no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien Edward.

Lo sé me estoy comportando como toda una perra.

-Emm… quería saber si bueno… ¿querías ser mi pareja en la fiesta? Entenderé si no quieres, también me gustaría que habláramos. –Aunque no quiera admitirlo en voz alta, me gusta ver a Edward todo tímido.

-Lo de ser tu pareja no estoy muy segura, lo pensaré y lo de hablar me parece bien. –Le sonreí.

-Perfecto. ¿Qué harás ahorita?

-Mmm creo que me iré a dormir con Rose un rato.

-Ella estará más que feliz.

-Si le haré realidad su fantasía lésbica.

Los dos nos empezamos a reír, extrañaba su risa, a la mierda, lo extraño a él pero mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para que yo me acerque a solucionar las cosas.

-Extrañaba tu risa. –Y hola sonrojo.

-Y yo la tuya- joder debo controlar lo que sale de mi boca- bueno me voy tengo un lado de la cama donde está Rose que calentar.

Y antes de que me dijera algo ya había salido prácticamente corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Alice.

En lo que restó de la tarde, Alice planeó la comida, los invitado (cómo los invitó y que aceptaran en una tarde, no sé), nuestra vestimenta que según ella, nosotros teníamos que ser los mejores vestidos y no sé que más, la cosa es que la enana está loca.

Con Rose, nos encargamos de dormir, dejar las ropas en las habitaciones, y arreglarnos ya que Alice no nos dejó hacer nada más.

-Bella ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? Y no me vengas con la mierda de que es porque dormiste conmigo porque ya lo hemos hecho y hasta ropa interior- Si lo hemos hecho pero somos como hermanas eso e normal en nosotras.

-No es por eso Rose, es que Edward me preguntó que si quería ser su pareja en la fiesta y que también quería que habláramos y pues no le he contestado nada sobre la propuesta de la fiesta y no sé que contestarle.

-¿Qué putas tienes en esa cabeza? Es obvio que los dos no loo están pasando bien, he observado como te quedaba viendo en toda esta semana, está más pálido de lo normal, Esme nos preguntó que qué había pasado que los dos estaban raros y que estaba preocupada- puse cara de preocupación porque no quería que ninguno de los adultos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasó- no, no le dijimos nada no tienes porque poner esa cara, pero ve con él, los dos dijeron cosas que no quería, si, Edward es un imbécil que los celos lo dejaron ciego pero él te ama Bella, sabes que si no lo hiciera ya lo hubiera castrado y no te diera que hablaras con él, inténtalo, ninguna relación es perfecta y siempre tienen problemas; algunos más serios que otros pero si de verdad se quieren debería de solucionarlo.

Para cuando Rose terminó de hablar, mis lágrimas ya caía por mis mejillas.

-Yo sé Rose, pero tengo miedo de que si lo perdono, nada vuelva a ser igual y terminemos hasta peor que ahora.

-No seas estúpida, ¿desde cuándo Isabella Swan se deja vencer por el miedo?

Cierto, yo soy una persona que no importa el miedo intento lo que de verdad quiero hacer y esto es una de esas cosas pero es muy diferente a todas las demás.

-Desde cuando algo de verdad me importa que salga mal, tú sabes como quiero a Edward y no he evitado pensar que acabábamos de empezar a tener una relación y ya tenemos problemas, siento que podemos fracasar.

-Bella, algunas relaciones tienen problemas ya sean empezando durante o después. Que ustedes los tengan cuando llevaban poco tiempo de la relación no quiere decir que vayan a fracasar porque las relaciones que terminaron por problemas son relaciones donde no hay amor y en la de ustedes si lo hay, se nota con solo verlos, ahora deja de comportarme como una cobarde y mándale un mensaje diciendo que si vas a ser su pareja hoy en la noche y si no lo haces tú lo haré yo.

-Tranquila, lo haré y gracias de verdad.

-Para eso estamos las amigas. Ahora mientas tú mandas ese mensaje iré al baño a preparar todo para las mascarillas de las tres.

-Si Barbie.

-Púdrete Swan.

-Te amo Rosie bonita. –Hice vos de niña buena provocando que ella se riera.

-También te amo, ahora mueve ese culo y manda ese mensaje.

-Vulgar.

-Así me deseas. –Me lo gritó desde el baño.

Mis de dedos temblaban y era estúpido porque solo era una invitación para ser una pareja no era que me pidió que matara a alguien pero por todo lo que pasó estaba más que nerviosa.

_Acepto ser tu pareja, haz que no me arrepienta._

No había ni pasado un minuto cuando ya me había contestado.

_No lo harás, me encargaré de eso preciosa. Gracias._

Eso espero Edward, eso espero.

* * *

Estábamos en el cuarto, alistándonos para la fiesta, y Alice ya esta con nosotras en la habitación y estaba muy emocionada.

-Alice me puedes explicar ¿Cómo conseguiste invitar a gente y que te dijeran que si?

-Sencillo- se encogió de hombros- nadie me dice que no.

-Cierto.

-Bueno como sea, mejor cuéntame porque mi hermano tiene una sonrisa de idiota.

-Invitó a Bella a que fuera su pareja de baila y ella dijo que si.

-¡GENIAL! Ya era hora de que arreglaran las cosas, me dolía ver a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga como zombis arrestándose por la vida.

-No seas tan dramática Alice, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien.

Alice se paró de la silla en que estaba sentada y me agarró las manos.

-Ustedes se quieren lo solucionaran, sólo tienen que trabajar en su relación y verás como todo será como antes.

-Gracias chicas.

-De nada Bellie bells, ahora ¡A alistarnos!

Ya a las ocho de la noches las tres ya estábamos lista y he decir que nos mirábamos bien.

Cuando bajamos había muchaaa gente, me da miedo preguntar de dónde sacó a tanta gente Alice. Busqué a Edward pero no lo vi, a quien me encontré fue a Jake que me ofreció un vaso de refresco.

-Así que Bella…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo mismo quiero preguntar, Cullen ha andado con un sonrisa pendeja en la cara y tú lo buscabas con la mirada y no me digas que no era a él porque te conozco- me dijo cuando observó que iba a protestar- ¿Solucionaron las cosas?

-Todavía no, vamos a hablar esta noche y pues digamos que yo acepté ser su pareja y veremos que sucede.

-Me alegre que hablen, sabes que te amo pero como hermana y siento que las cosas se salieran de control por querer dar celos, pero hablé con él en la tarde y todo con él quedó solucionada y Edward te ama Bella, se le nota, tampoco es que digo que hoy regresen pero luchen por solucionarlo, lo de ustedes si vale la pena.

-Gracias Jakie.

-Me vuelves a decir así y no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida.

-Ups, no te volveré a decir así, pero ahora dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-¿Afortunada? –Como si no te conociera Jacob.

-Si la afortunada o sólo que sea EL afortunado, cosa que me preocuparía pero de dijera que fueras feliz si es el indicado.

-No soy gay tonta –tan maduro que me sacó la lengua- pero se llama Reneesme y es hermosa pero ¿cómo diablos te diste cuenta?

-Te observé toda la semana, te veía sonreírle al teléfono y a juzgar por como tus ojos se iluminaban sabía que era por una chica, pero me alegro mucho que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz.

-Y no sabes cuanto Bella, ella es perfecta para mi como Edward para ti, pero ve con tu hombre que ya llegó y será mejor que solucionen las cosas yo iré a molestar a la Barbie de Rose, nos vemos al rato.

Jacob se fue a donde estaba Rose mientras yo me acercaba donde estaba Edward que sentía que me haría encima a causa de los nervios.

-Hola Bella, luces hermosa. –Malditos sonrojos.

-Hola Edward gracias, tú también luces bien.

-¿Quieres bailar? Estoy nervioso y creo que si bailamos nos podamos relajar para hablar un poco más tranquilos.

-Me parece bien.

La verdad Edward tenía razón, al bailar nos relajamos mucho, ya que bailamos y también hicimos tonteras con los chicos.

Después de casi dos horas de bailar Edward me llevó al jardín. Ya llegó la hora, sólo espero que todo salga bien.

-Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por como te traté esa noche Bella, no merecía que descargara mis celos en ti, si estaba más que celoso al ver como sonreías con Jacob pero estaba tan cegado por los celos que no me fijé que le sonreías como le sonríes a Emmett o a Alice. Fui un idiota y me gustaría que volviéramos pero no te puedo presionar, aceptaré mis consecuencias si no quieres que volvamos, tampoco es que te digo que volvamos ya, porque tenemos que ir poco a poco porque obviamente tenemos que tomarlo con calma pero por favor no te alejes aunque sea seamos amigos.

-No puedo Edward.

-Entiendo…

-No he terminado, no puedo porque te quiero no como un amigo, sino que como algo más, no quiero que volvamos así de repente porque tenemos que trabajar en nuestra confianza pero tampoco me quiero alejar de ti, también lo siento por las cosas que te dije pero los dos hablamos con el enojo y dijimos cosas my hirientes hacia el otro, pero opino que nos tomemos las cosas con calma, no quiero que se arruine todo y quedemos como enemigos porque será algo que no soportaré y tampoco me perdonaré.

-Jamás quedaremos como enemigos Bella, sabes que te amo y cada vez que te lo digo lo hago con el corazón.

-Lo sé, también yo lo hago pero tengo el temor de que las cosas no sean las mismas.

Se acercó y me agarró una mano.

-No serán las mismas si no luchamos para que no sea así, lo haremos Bella, y verás que todo será igual.

-Claro que lo haremos bobo. –Y la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de eso, él también me abrazó así porque sentía la presión de sus brazos.

-Ahora volvamos adentro que se estarán preguntando dónde estaremos.

-¿No hay beso de reconciliación? –Canalla. Me dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

-En la mejilla.

-Puedo vivir con eso. –Y se lo di.

Luego de eso entramos con nuestros brazos entrelazados.

Me alegra mucho que hayamos hablado, se que nos tomara un poco de tiempo arreglas las cosas pero ¿Qué pareja es perfecta? Ninguna y la nuestra no es la excepción y eso me alegra, porque aunque tengamos problemas para mi será perfecta a nuestra manera.

* * *

**Corazones, siento no haber subido en capítulo ayer, pero tenido un pequeño problema espero me entiendan y les guste el cap.**

**¿Me dejan sus reviews? :3 **

**Besos :***


	16. Karaoke

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

¿La gente será capaz de dar otra oportunidad? Si me hubieran preguntado eso antes, me hubiera reído en la cara de la persona y le hubiera contestado que las segundas oportunidades eran para gente ingenua y pendeja.

Y heme aquí, dando no una, si no que una tercera oportunidad, pero ¿seré una ingenua? La verdad no lo sé, pero siento que en esta ocasión si amerita esas oportunidades y esta será la última.

Estaba con Alice en la terraza de su casa planificando la salida de este fin de semana sin Jacob, ya que se había ido.

-Bella ¿te parece si nosotras seleccionamos las canciones?

-No creo que sea justo, porque no mejor les decimos a ellos que nos hagan una lista, rifamos todas las canciones entre todo y con las categorías que tú des.

-Me parece perfecto, es más bajemos y que nos den las canciones en este momento y las rifamos hoy para que ellos armen en show. –Alice siempre piensa en todo.

Bajamos a la cocina donde estaban todos.

-Damas y Caballeros les trai…

-Ya mucha mierda Alice, dinos de una vez lo que nos dirás.

-¡Ash! Eres una amargada Rosalie Hale ¡AMARGADA!- Cosa que deben aprender NUNCA pero NUNCA interrumpan a Alice porque de lo contrario no se callará por media hora.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, estuvo UNA PUTA HORA, hablando de no se que diablos; no le presté atención porque bueno, estuve dándome miraditas con Edward.

Me sentía como una adolescente calenturienta.

-Bueno como ya terminé de darles mi discurso de porqué no tienen que interrumpirme. –Con que sobre eso fue de lo que estuvo hablando Alice.

-Si Alice bonita, ahora nos puedes decir lo que nos venías a contar.

-Si Jazzy, bueno quería que me dieran una lista de las canciones que quieren para el karaoke, nosotras con Bellas las rifamos entre las categorías que esta hermosura inventó y mañana se las diré.

-Me encanta la idea enana, ahora nota que estas son las canciones del sexy Emmett.

Estuvimos media hora anotando las canciones de los chichos y los rifamos y decir que estaba emocionada con el karaoke es decir poco, Alice es una genio.

* * *

Hoy era miércoles y les teníamos que dar las canciones a todos, Alice organizó las categorías así: Parejas: Carlile y Esme, mis padres, los Hale, Rosalie con Emmett, Alice y Jasper y si, Edward y yo. Bravo –nótese mi sarcasmo.- luego era por sexos los chicos contra las chicas y luego por edad, los mayores contra los jóvenes, esto será entretenido.

-Alice cariño, ¿cuáles serán los premios? – Alice no había mencionado nada sobre los premios.

-Todavía no sé Renné pero después los diré.

-Bueno como sabemos que las chicas ganaremos, no hay ningún problema sobre que suceda.

-No estés tan segura cariño, nosotros los machos ganaremos.

En cuanto mi padre dijo ese comentario los chicos mostraron sus bíceps provocando que nosotras nos riéramos. Este será un gran fin de semana.

* * *

Hoy era viernes, el resto de la semana nos pasamos "practicando", la verdad tanto Alice como Rose se tomaron esta competencia muy en serio porque hasta trajes hizo Alice.

Los chicos estaban igual o más emocionados que nosotros, nos sentíamos como adolescentes y la verdad necesitábamos esta distracción, más que todo yo ya que mis vacaciones no comenzaron bien.

En cuando a Edward pues estábamos igual, miraditas por aquí, guiños por allá, y me sentía como una jodida quinciañera y a eso agréguenla la estúpida risita nerviosa ¡JODER! Parecía que mis hormonas cobraron vida, sin mencionar las de él. Pero todo este asunto era… tierno, en un sentido cómico y estúpido, bueno para mí.

-Tierra llamando a Bella.

-Tierra llamando a Edwardlandia.

-Tontas.

-Bien que nos escuchaste pendeja, ese despeinado si que te tiene mal.

-Como Emmett a ti. -¡JA! Dos podemos jugar a lo mismo.

-Perra.

-La aprendí de ti.

-Y me siento tan orgullosa. –Dijo Rose mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.

-Ustedes son unas ridículas, todavía no se como es que las considero mis hermanas.

-Porque somos igual de ridículas que tú, así que cállense y muevan ese culo.

-¡ORDINARIA!- Dijimos con Alice al mismo tiempo.

-¡JA! Todos tienen culo, ustedes tienen culo, mis padres, los suyos ¡TODOS TIENEN CULO!

-Como sea rubia, muévanse que tenemos que practicar para ganarle a los chicos.

Y practicamos toda la noche y nos quedamos dormidas en el salón de música de la casa de Alice.

Al día siguiente, TODOS estábamos emocionados, más que todo para ver que era lo que tenía preparados los demás.

-Buenos días familia, el día de hoy es el karaoke familiar, porque todos los presentes somos familia…

-Enana, esto no es discurso, así que desembucha.

Alice le sacó la lengua a Emmett por la interrupción.

-Como sea mastodonte, nos vemos en la sala a las 6, pediremos comida porque nadie cocinará. Mamá, Reneé, nos vemos a las 2 para practicar nuestra parte. ¿Y los padres de Rose?

-No podrán venir Alice, se les presentó un contratiempo de último momento.

-Aww Rose ¿estás bien?- La verdad la mirada de Rose era de tristeza, sus padres siempre hacían esto.

-Si, perfectamente. No dejaré que nadie arruine este día, será emocionante.

-Y una mierda que si. –Chilló Emmett.

-Jovencito, esa boca.

-Lo siento mamá Esme. –Era cómico ver como Emmett se achicaba con solo el regaño de Esme.

Y así pasamos toda la tarde.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y las chicas estábamos en el cuarto de Alice arreglándonos.

-Alice, cariño estos trajes te quedaron hermosos.

-Gracias mami.

Los trajes que nos hizo Alice eran como de la película Burlesque, ya que según ella iba perfectamente con la canción de sólo chicas que era Show me how you burlesque.

-Estamo S, hasta mamá y Renné lo están.

-¿Qué nos estás dando a entender Alice?

-Que… este… siempre están hermosas Renné. –Contestó Alice con nerviosismo.

-Seremos viejas pero todavía lo tenemos, si supieras como pongo a tu padre cuando….

-¡MAMÁ! Que asco, no quiero saber que es lo que haces con mi papá.

-Apoyo a Alice, Esme, eso es traumante y tú no vayas a decir nada mamá. –Asco, esa es mucha información para nosotras.

-Esme, después me dices los secretos para mantener feliz a un hombre como Carlisle.

-Eres una asquerosa Rose.

-Déjame Alice, además yo se que quieres esos consejos para mantener…

-CÁLLATE BOCA FLOJA.

-Aja hija, ¿qué es lo que Rose iba a contar? ¿Acaso hay algún rubio que te mueve el tapete*?

-Mamá… -Le contestó Alice más roja de lo que yo me pongo cuando me avergüenzan.

-No sé, yo digo, porque tus ojitos brillan cada vez que los ves, hablas de él o nosotras hablamos de él. –Alice bufó con resignación.

-Me gusta. ¿Contentas?

-Ya lo sabía hija, sólo te quería avergonzar, soy tu madre y es mi trabajo.

-Gracias mamá. –Le contestó Alice, haciendo que Rose y yo nos moríamos de risa mientras mi madre sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás Rose. –Inmediatamente Rose dejó de reírse para tensarse porque sabía a que se refería Esme.

-¿No se de qué hablas hermosa Esme?

-No sé, ¿Te suena algún Emmett McCarthy?

-Está buenote ¿verdad?

-Si corazón, lo bueno es que tú lo admites no como otras. –Dijo Esme mientras miraba disimuladamente a Alice, haciendo que todas nos empezáramos a reír.

-Bueno chicas, mucha plática, bajemos para ver como están de preparados los chicos.

Al bajar nos quedamos con la boca abierta, Alice había dejado la sala como un mini escenario y se miraba espectacular.

Luego de que nosotras bajáramos, aparecieron los chicos vestimos como Elvis Presly, con pantalones negros ajustados cortos, con su copete bien peinado, si camiseta blanca y su chaqueta de cuero ¡SE MIRABAN JODIDAMENTE ARDIENTES! Nos quedamos con la boca abierta y lo digo literalmente.

-¿Ven algo que es gusta?- Preguntó un en tono engreído.

-Sólo algo que ya he visto antes. –Contestó Esme.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió.

-Eso te enseñará a no ser tan engreído.

-Está bien, está bien. Ustedes chicas se ven divinas.

-Gracias papi. Bueno dejemos los halagos para después ahora ¡Comencemos!

Estoy que me meo encima de los nervios, y ¿si se me va la voz y me escucho como ardilla?

Tranquila Bella, sólo es una competencia entre familia, pero joder, estaba Edward y quiero impresionarlo.

Sabiendo como soy o como es mi mala suerte, algo pasará, pero gracias a Dios los chicos iban primero.

-Señoras y señores, nosotras los chicos más sexys de Forks seremos los primeros y cantaremos…. Ustedes se darán cuenta. –Dijo Emmett por el micrófono mientras guiñaba ridículamente un ojo- pero esta canción solo la cantaremos los jóvenes y se las dedicamos chicas. -¿Qué diablos?

El que empezó a cantar fue Emmett, agarró el micrófono y empezó a moverse con un aire de felino y sensualidad que dejó a Rosalie con la boca abierta.

_So hot__  
__out the box__  
__Can we pick up the pace?__  
__Turn it up__  
__heat it up__  
__I need to be entertained__  
__Push the limit__  
__Are you with it?__  
__Baby, don't be afraid__  
__Ima hurt you real good, baby_

El siguiente fue Jasper, que hizo que a Alice se le cayera la baba de la boca. Cosa que provocó que Esme le puyara las costillas con el codo en modo de molestarla y Alice se sonrojó mientras Jasper no dejaba de verla y le dedicaba una mirada sensual.

_Lets go__  
__Its my show__  
__Baby, do what I say__  
__Don't trip__  
__off the bits that I'm gonna display__  
__I told you__  
__I'ma hold you down until you're amazed__  
__Give it to you till you're screaming my name_

Luego empezó Edward, ¡Dios! Se miraba tan hermoso, tan sensual y cunado empezó a cantar sentía que me mojaba. Como me miraba, con esos ojos tan profundos, amaré a Alice por esta hermosa idea.

_No escaping when we start__  
__Once I'm in I hold your heart__  
__There's no way Ill ring the alarm__  
__So hold on till its over_

Luego los tres agarraron sus micrófonos y empezaron a deslizarse entre un improvisado escenario, mientras nuestros padres reían por las caras de tontas que teníamos y las miradas sensuales que nos dedicaron los chicos.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?__  
__Can you handle what I'm bout to do?__  
__Because its about to get rough for you__  
__I'm here for you entertainment__Oh, I bet you thought that I was awfully sweet__  
__A fallen angel swept you off your feet__  
__But I'm about to turn up the heat__  
__I'm here for your entertainment_

Después de que ellos cantaran juntos el coro, creo que jamás en mi corta vida había producido tanta cantidad de saliva, me sentía un bebé cuando le empezaba a salir sus primeros dientes, pero es que con sólo verlos; en mi caso a Edward, sentía que estaba en un volcán por lo caliente que se ponía el ambiente.

-Buenos chicas a juzgar porque no cierran la boca, nosotros ganaremos.- Grandísimos ….

-Ja, eso creen. Sólo esperen a vernos, vamos chicas nuestro turno. –Con la mirada que decía: Muévanse sensuales cabronas.

Y eso hicimos, y después hicimos miradas de satisfacción al ver las expresiones de los chicos, esto se pondrá bueno.

-Bueno, nuestra canción será… ¿saben qué? Averígüenlo guapetones.

La que comenzó a cantar fue Rose

_Underneath the city lights__  
__there is a world few know about__  
__where rules don't apply, no__  
__and you can't keep a good girl down_

Si Rose babeaba cuando vió a Emmett cantar y bailar, Emmett quedó estático con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula caía al ver como Rose cantaba y no digamos bailaba.

Si chicos, nosotras ya ganamos.

Después de Rose me tocaba a mi y me repetía mil veces, se sensual, no te caigas pero por una mierda, yo no se como ser sensual.

_She going through the club looking for a good time__  
__Gonna make that__  
__Shake that__  
__Money on the dime__  
__Don't need a sugga daddy__  
__Shell be working it just fine__  
__Up on the table__  
__Shell be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

Bueno, no me caí, no desafiné y por la cara de Edward ¡LO LOGRÉ! La patosa de Bella Swan puede ser sensual, pero me concentro en seguir bailando antes de que termine en una sesión de besos con el piso.

Luego seguía Alice, quién diría que siendo tan chiquita puede ser sexy

_Babydoll just come alive__  
__Under the spotlight__  
__All the girls wanna fall in line_

Luego de que Alice terminará con su parte, nos colocamos en fila y empezamos a levantar las piernas con movimientos sensuales. Si quieren ser sexy, busquen a Rosalie Hale, ella las ayudará.

Cuando terminamos, los chicos quedaron con los ojos a punto de salirse y con la boca más que abierta donde se podía meter las moscas.

-Chicos, hay moscas en la sala, cuidado se les meten en la boca.- Dijo Alice mientras trataba de no reírse.

Cuando los chicos escucharon a Alice, cerraron sus bocas, hasta vi a Emmett limpiarse un poco de saliva de la boca.

¡JA! Ya ganamos.

-Papi-Oh, oh… puchero marca Alice- ¿Quiénes ganaron?- ¿Cómo no amar a esta mujer?

Nuestros padres dijeron que no iban a participar pero que si iban a ser jueces, que quería que esta "actividad" fuera entre nosotros, algo así como que disfrutáramos nuestra juventud.

-Para mi… ustedes, mi pequeña hermosa.

-¡NO ES JUSTO PAPÁ! Ella te hace pucheritos y te hace ojitos y tú le dices que si a todo. Mamiiii, ¿tú nos apoyas verdad? –Y por lo visto el puchero es marca Cullen, porque Edward empezó a hacer un puchero.

-Ustedes estuvieron espectaculares y sensuales, pero me voy con mis princesas por el simple hecho de ser mujer, y no te preocupes mi príncipe que te lo recompensaré con un delicioso postre.

-Oh por Dios, Romeo, creo que no sólo Alice se quedó con el lado femenino ¿qué mierda fue ese puchero?

-¿Quieres ganar?

-Cierto. –Y Emmett, empezó a hacer un puchero que daba risa y dándole un codaso a Jasper para que hiciera lo mismo.

En menos de un segundo los tres "machos" estaban haciendo pucheros.

-Maricas- Murmuró una divertida Rose, mientras Alice les tomaba fotos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero ganaron ellas.

Nosotras empezamos a brincar y a burlarnos de ellos, mientras agachaban las cabezas derrotados.

Después de que arregláramos la sala, nos tomamos una foto porque según Alice, esto iba para nuestro álbum de recuerdo.

Nos fuimos a cambiar para ver una película entre todos.

-Bella.- Me la asustó Edward mientras estaba haciendo palomitas en la cocina, y se empezó a reír por el brinco del susto.

-Dios, me asustaste.

-Tranquila, sólo soy yo.

-Por lo mismo, tanta fealdad asusta.

-Se que no piensas eso de mi, dulzura.

-Albañil.

Empezó a reírse o mejor dicho a ahogarse de la risa.

-Pero así me quieres.

-Si te quiero, pero joder si me preguntan si te conozco diré que te encontré en la calle y te di posada.

-Eres mala Swan.

-No lo soy, recuerda; te recogí de la calle, eso me hace una buena samaritana.

-Te extraño. –Oh no Edward, no me digas eso y peor con esa mirada de tristeza.

-¿No me estás viendo enfrente de ti? ¿Qué soy acaso? ¿Un fantasma? –Se empezó a reir.

-Eres una dunda, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, lo sé, pero entiende, necesito tiempo Edward, tengo miedo, nos metimos demasiado rápido en una relación que todo se salió de control.

-Lo sé cariño, y como te dije antes, no me daré por vencido.

-Date por vencido y te cortaré las bolas.

-Pero que fina Isabella, además, si lo haces te quedarás sin hijos.

-La idea de las pelotas queda descartada.

-Te amo. –Me dijo mientras se ría, pero por la gran mierda, extrañaba que me dijera eso. Ya mucha mala palabra, compórtate Bella.

-También te amo, ahora vámonos que Emmett no tarda en llegar diciendo que lo estamos matando de hambre.

Mientras mirábamos la película, me senté al lado de Edward, y me agarró la mano y me daba círculos en la palma de la mano, me sentía en la gloria con ese gesto.

Parecíamos adolescentes que no teníamos permiso de ser novios y nos dabamos cariños a escondidas, malditas hormonas.

El resto de la semana la pasamos increíble, íbamos a la playa, cosa que al principio me puso tensa pero Edward no se separó en todo el día de mi, y ese gesto me pareció… tierno.

Edward me invitó al cine, según él eso hace el joven cuando quiere cortejar a la dama. Palabras de él, no mías.

No pasó nada, solo nos abrazamos y yo le besaba la mejilla, este tipo de salidas eran las que me hacían sentir bien, que a pesar de que nuestra relación estaba en un hilo, no permitíamos que de desmoronara. Y claro que íbamos a jugárnosla por esto.

Que la gente me juzgue, que diga que soy una tonta por dar tantas oportunidades pero en el fondo siento que Edward se las merece y para mi eso es lo que importa.

* * *

**Hermosas siento no haber subido el capítulo el fin de semana, pero tuve una semana caótica, aparte de que no andaba muy bien de ánimos porque alguien al que yo quería mucho cumplía años y no quería decepcionarlas con un capítulo no tan bonita y aún así este me quedó algo rancio, espero me comprendan. Y les prometo que no me retrasaré de nuevo. Les agradecería sus reviews.**

**Besos :* y que tengan una linda semana**


	17. El principito

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

-Bella. -¿Quién en su sano juicio me despierta cuando duerno tan placenteramente?

-Bella. –No se quién diablos es pero que se joda, no me levantaré. Así que me tapé completamente con las sábanas.

-Hermosa, levántate. –Un momento… esa hermosa voz.

-Asdfghjkl

Ni yo entendí lo que dije, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Quién dice algo coherente cuando se despierta? ¡NADIE!

-No entiendo lo que dijiste Bella, pero lo tomaré como un no me jodas. – Me dijo esa hermosa vos mientras reía.

-Asdfkfjgjh.

-Bueno, como dicen: Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, sentí que la cama se hundía a mi lado y unos brazos me rodeaban.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces?

-Mmm bueno, hoy quería pasar el día contigo, como una cita, pero como es temprano y pues bueno tú no te quieres levantar me acostaré contigo. –Me dijo con voz nerviosa y tímida, se ve tan adorable.

-Por mi no hay problema pero ¿Cómo entraste? Oh Dios, ¿Charlie sabe que estás aquí?

-Tranquila Bella, ayer hablé con Charlie y le pedí permiso, así que si sabe que estoy aquí es más él me abrió la puerta.

-Oh ya, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?- Se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosísimo.

-Emmm pues, son las seis y media de la mañana.

Lo mataré.

-¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO? ¿CÓMO PUTAS SE TE OCURRE LEVANTARME TAN TEMPRANO? –Cálmate Bella.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno como sea, pero tus planes se aplazarán hasta una hora razonable. Ahora si no te importa dormiré un rato más.

-No te preocupes pequeña, duerme. Y si no te importa dormiré contigo.

-Como quieras Cullen. –La verdad si me importaba pero en un buen sentido, quería dormir con él; no mal piensen, dormir.

-Entonces te abrazaré para que duermas mejor.

-Mmmjhhm. –Para cuando contesté ya estaba entrando en un estado de inconsciencia por el sueño y la calidez de los brazos de Edward.

Me desperté sintiendo unos dedos pasar por mi cara, sabía de quién era, pero quería saber que iba a ser, así como en las películas.

-Eres tan hermosa Bella. –Ven, les dije. Como en las películas así que mejor me haré la dormida por un ratito más.

-Son un maldito idiota y afortunado.

Lo de idiota lo eres, lo de afortunado… ¿Por qué?

-Idiota por como me comporté contigo y afortunado porque se que me quieres como te quiero yo a ti.

Hubiera hecho un puchero por lo tierno que sonó perooo se supone que estoy dormida así que dura como piedra.

-Ojalá me perdonas porque me niego a que pases más tiempo lejos de mí. Haré lo que sea mi dulce niña, lo que sea.

Es tan hermoso, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue acurrucarme a su pecho como si todavía estaba dormida.

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría que hicieras eso cuando estuvieras despierta. –Si supieras Edward.

Y después de eso me volví a dormir pero por poco tiempo.

Cuando me levanté vi que Edward no estaba en mi cama, cosa que me sorprendió y entristeció. Me fijé en la hora y eran las diez de la mañana así que mis padres no estarían en la casa.

Arreglé mi cama y me di una buena ducha, después me cambié por unos short de jeans y una camisa floja sin mangas blancas y unas zapatillas blancas, lo único que me apliqué en la cara fue base ya que no tenía planeado salir porque con los chicos quedamos con que hoy tendríamos un día de no hacer nada en casa y me agradaba eso, llevaba mucho tiempo en que no estaba en mi casa, ver películas todo el día mientras me atoraba en comida chatarra, eso para mi era la gloria.

Bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina a desayunar lo que sea pero un olor a crepas me sorprendió, si mi mamá me las hubiera hecho no estaría el olor todavía y AMO las crepas, así que con pase presuroso me fui a la cocina y lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de emoción.

Edward estaba con una espátula en la mano haciendo crepas.

-Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días, creí que te habías ido.

-De tu habitación a la cocina, si. De tu casa, no.

-Chistoso.

-Siempre nena.

-¿Y ahora te crees estrella de rock que anda diciendo nena o qué?

-Siempre serás tan… -Lo dijo mientras se reía.

-Perra. Si cariño, es mejor ser así a una hipócrita plásticas.

-Por eso te quiero.

-Me quieres porque te aguanto.

-Bueno esa es la razón principal.

-Muy cómico Cullen, ahora apurate con las crepas que tengo hambre y amo ls crepas.

-Lo supuse, por eso las hice.

-Si como sea, menos pláticas y más crepa criado. –Apodo que provocó que el riéra.

-Como diga patrona.

-Así me gusta. Tal vez te de libre el domingo y te vas al parque a buscar esposa.

-Muy graciosa.

-Como sea, apúrate esclavo.

Me encantaban esas pláticas sin sentidos con él, se sentía una camarería que pensé que con el tiempo desaparecería.

-Extrañaba esto.- ¿Es que acaso lee las mentes?

-También yo.

-¿Te parece que pasemos una tarde viendo películas y comiendo chatarras como siempre te gustaron?

-La verdad- son sonrojé, como toda la vida- cuando me levanté pensé en hacer eso hoy.

-Lo sé, como decidimos no hacer nada con los chicos, pensé en que no sé, relajarnos por hoy, olvidar los problemas.

-Me parece perfecto. –Le dije mientras sonreía.

-Y si puede haber más de algún besito.- Adiós sonrisa.

-Jodete, ya hablamos sobre eso y no habrá.

-Solo bromeaba.

-Como sea, ahora esclavo, ¡LAVA LOS PLATOS!

-A cualquier hombre le molestaría este tipo de trato, pero a mi me parece tierno ¿Eso será normal?

-Nada en ti en normal Edward.

-Cierto, hasta la persona en la que me enamoré es raro.

-¿Raro? Oh por Dios, no me digas que te has enamorado de un hombre ¿Sabes el golpe que será para mi ego eso? Decir que ya no sigo con mi novio porque me dejó por un hombre.

-Te quieres callar Bella, me equivoqué. Sabes que quería decir rara, y también sabe que te amo a ti y no ha ningún hombre niña loca.

-Más te vale, porque si me llegas a dejar por un hombre diré que eres pésimo besando.

-No te dejaré por un hombre niña tonta –gracias a Dios- no quiero ganarme fama de mal besador. –Me dijo mientras se reía y me guiñaba un ojo.

-Maldito. –Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-No seas tonta Bella, sabes que te amo a ti y a nadie más ni a un hombre, solo ruego que esto se solucione.

-Yo también. Pero necesitamos este tiempo.

-Lo sé ¿Te parece que por hoy olvidemos esto y finjamos ser una pareja?

-Me parece bien, pero sin besos.

-Aburrida.

-Así me amas. Ahora cállate y abrazame que me hace falta.

-Y tú a mi, mi princesa.

Estuvimos como media hora abrazados, yo con mi cara hundida en su pecho y en mi cabello.

Yo sé, dirán ¿Si se aman y se extrañan, por qué coño están separados?

La verdad, a veces se necesita tiempo alejado de una persona para entender que tan importante es en tu vida, aunque con Edward no hemos estado tan distantes, nos hemos dado cuenta que no podemos seguir con discusiones estúpidas porque lo único que lograremos es distanciarnos; odiarnos no, porque no creo odiar a Edward.

Después de nuestro momento romántico, decidimos arreglar la casa cosa que me divirtió porque seguí con el papel de patrona, él solo se reía hasta que me amenazó con una escoba.

-¡EDWARD! Basta.-Logré decirle entre jadeos por la corrida que di y las risas que se me escapaban.

-No pequeña, te daré azotes con esta escoba por tratarme como un esclavo.

-Es divertido.

-Tal vez para ti.

-Yo sé que para ti también.

-Bueno, te mirabas extremadamente sexy sonando demandante. Pero no te escapas de los azotes.

-Pervertido. Le diré a Esme que me que me quieres azotar.

-Lo más probable es que nos de condones. –Joder jamás me había puesto tan roja.

-Captado, mala idea. Ahora baja esa escoba amor.

-Con que me digas amor, no hará que baje la escoba.

-¡Edward! Baja esa puta escoba.

-No cariño.

Y estuvimos como una hora corriendo por la casa, riéndonos y jugando como niños pequeños.

Ya como tipo una de la tarde, decidimos hacer algo para almorzar.

-Edward, amor mío, luz de mis ojos. –Le dije con vos de niña pequeña y batiendo inocentemente mis pestañas.

-Quieres que cocine yo ¿verdad?

-Siii.

-Te conozco Swan. Ahora siéntate en el banco y ve como cocina un maestro. –Rodeé los ojos por su humildad.

Amo ver a Edward, me imagino casados y siendo una hermosa familia.

-¿Qué cocinas?

-Alitas con salsa barbacoa, papas y ensalada ¿Te parece?

-Me encanta. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Pela las papas.

-De acuerdo.

Me encantó ese momento, la pasamos entre risas, guiños coquetos y sonrojos de mi parte.

Comimos tranquilamente contando nuestra experiencia en la universidad cuando no nos hablábamos.

-Ahora a ver una película y la que yo quiera Cullen, nada de quejas.

-Como digas Swan. –Me dijo mientras hacía el saludo militar.

Estuvimos viendo películas de todo género menos las de miedo ¡NO ME GUSTAN! Soy una maldita cobarde cuando se trata de esas películas.

Como a eso de las siete llegaron mis padres y se fueron a su habitación diciendo que estaban cansados pero a juzgar por la mirada que me hizo mi mamá no era así pero no me quiero imaginar nada ¡ASCO!

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Tengo una idea, vamos la patio.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Cierra el pico y sígueme.

-Siempre.

Nos fuimos al patio a acostarnos en la grama a ver el cielo, la ventaja de Forks es que el cielo se ve más claro y puede contemplar las estrellas.

-Esto es lindo. –Me dijo Edward mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Lo descubrí cuando… -Mejor me callé porque fue cuando me dejó de hablar n el instituto.

-¿Cuándo qué?

-Olvidalo.

-No, Bella no lo voy a olvidar. –Suspiré.

-Cuando me dejaste de hablar en el instituto.

-Ah yap.

-Sep.

-¿Por qué todo se volvió tan complicado?

-La verdad no sé.

-Te extraño. –Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti.

-Bella…

-Mmmm.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?- Ok, esa pregunta no me la esperaba. ¿Qué decir? Obviamente eso es lo que yo quiero pero… ¿Y si nada vuelve a ser igual?

-Yo…

-Si no quieres no hay problema, podemos seguir como ahora. Pero ya no aguanto tener que estar comportándome como un amigo contigo, no quiero ser tu amigo, la sabes, pero si quieres que yo sea eso lo seré con tal de no alejarme de ti, simplem…

Lo callé con un beso, si quería ser su novia… otra vez, pero tenía miedo.

-¿Eso es un si?

-Tengo miedo Edward.

-No tienes que tenerlo, haremos esto juntos, como debe de ser en una pareja.

-Gracias.

-Las gracias te las debo a ti hermosa ¿Entonces?- Preguntó sonrojado y nervioso. Se ve tan adorable.

-¿Entonces qué?

-No me hagas sufrir Bella.

-Es divertido. –Dije mientras me encogía de hombros y me reía de la expresión de su cara- Sabes que la respuesta es sí. Ahora deja de hablar tanto y bésame.

Y eso hizo. Si lo volvimos a intentar. ¡JUZGAME SOCIEDAD! Está bien, eso sonó muy revolucionario, pero a veces criticamos las decisiones de las personas sin conocer el motivo o circunstancia.

* * *

-¡AAAAAHHHH! Ya volviste a ser mi cuñada.

-Te quieres callar Alice, me dejarás sorda.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que volvimos con Edward y pues me tomé un tiempito para decirle a Alice, es que queríamos tener un tiempo tranquilos.

Está bien no, la razón es que me daba miedo Alice, pero ella NUNCA tiene que saberlo.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila si volviste con mi hermanito! ¡ESTOY EUFORÍCA! Obviamente de alegría.

-Por la gran mierda Alice ¿Podrías dejar de gritar?

-No quiero Rose. –Y la muy madura de Alice le sacó la lengua.

-Inmadura.

-Como sea oxigenada, el punto es que Bella y Edward dejaron de ser tan gilipollas y regresaron. Ahora el tema principal es organizar el cumpleaños de mi hermanito ¿Qué le darás de cumpleaños Bella?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-Yo sé que le puedes dar Bellita- Me dijo Rose levantando las cejas y sonriendo pícaramente.

-Me da miedo preguntar pero lo haré ¿El qué?

-Tu perla negra.

-Rose ¿Qué diablos es la perla negra y de dónde sacará Bella eso?

-Perla negra, pussy, cuca…

-CERDA PERVERTIDA.

-Como si no tuvieras eso Alice.

-Apoyo a Alice Rose, eres un pervertida y no le daré eso a Edward así que tu estúpida idea qued A.

-Aburridas. –Dijo Rose mientras bufaba.

-Prefiero aburrida a pervertida.

-Como sean, dejen de pelear que tengo que pensar que le daré a Edward y no Rose no le daré eso. –Respondí cuando vi que Rose iba a agregar algo, ella sólo bufó.

-Piensa en algo significativo para los dos.

-Ya sé.

-Le darás lo de mi idea.

-¡QUE NO ROSE!- Dijimos al mismo tiempo con Alice.

-Está bien, está bien, pero no tienen que gritarme.

-Como sea, le daré un libro.

Rose bufó y Alice me quedó viendo como si me hubiera salido un cacho.

-¿Un libro Bella?

-Si, un libro Alice.

-Que idea más tonta ¿Qué libro le darás?

-El principito.

Alice chilló de emoción y Rose quedó viendo confundida.

-No entiendo.

-Ahorita te contamos.

**Flasback**

_-¡Bella!- Me llamó mi mejor amigo Edward pero yo le decía Eddie._

_-¿Qué pasó Eddie?_

_-Mira el libro que me regaló mi abuela. _

_El libro era el principito. Elizabeth era la abuela de Edward y como ya sabíamos leer le regaló ese libro a Edward._

_-Que bien Eddie me alegro._

_-Siii, como ya tengo ocho años puedo leer cualquier libro._

_-No cualquier libro Edward._

_-Bueno como sea. Mi abuela me dijo que te llevara a la casa que te tiene una sorpresa._

_-Claro, pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mamá y que nos vaya a dejar a yu casa._

-_Eso no es necesario Bella, mi mami vino conmigo después de que la abuela dijo que te lleváramos así que creo que está hablando con Reneé._

_-Bueno, vamos._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward, en cuanto su abuela me vio, abrió los brazos para que la abrazara así que corrí hacia ella._

_La abuela de Edward me decía que yo era como su nieta y yo la quería como una abuela, siempre me trataba bien._

_-¿Cómo estás mi niña?_

_-Muy bien ¿y tú abuela?_

_-Pues vieja. –Todos nos empezamos a reír por el comentario de Abu como yo le decía._

_-Como sea, Alice, Edward y Bella vengan conmigo al patio._

_Y nos fuimos al patio con ella._

_-Mis niños no saben como me alegro que sean amigos y más que eso. Se habrán dado cuenta que le regalé un libro a Edward. –Nos dijo a Alice y a mí, las dos asentimos._

_-Bueno les compré uno a ustedes dos mis niñas, espero no te moleste Edward._

_-Claro que no abuela es más me alegra que los tres tengamos ese libro, será como algo propio de nosotros._

_-Bueno no les contaré el libro porque quiero que le lean ustedes pero si les contaré sobre los temas principales: la amistad y el amor. Ustedes con el tiempo sabrán el por qué les regalé ese libro._

**Fin flasback**

-Awww que hermoso –dijo Rose mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Maricona.-pero si la abuela se los regaló ¿Por qué se lo darás de nuevo?

-El libro a Edward se lo quemaron unos de preparatoria cuando el tenía doce años.

-Hijos de puta.- Dijo con enojo Rose.

-No sabes cuanto lloró mi hermano por ese libro.

-¿Qué les dijo la abuela? ¿Por qué yo nunca la conocí?

-Murió un años después de que nos diera los libros y seis meses antes de que tú llegaras a Forks.

-Ya veo el porque entonces. Y ustedes ¿todavía tienen el libro?

-Claro que sí.

Y Alice corrió a el librero de su cuarto a buscar el libro.

El libro ya estaba con las páginas amarillas, pero intacto, digamos que es la únic cosa que Alice ha cuidado.

En la primera página a abuela escribió "Sólo se ve bien con el corazón Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"

-No entendí ese mensaje hasta hoy. –Dijo Alice mientras me miraba tristemente, obviamente por recordar a la abuela.

-Yo nunca le entendí.

-Bella, la abuela ya sabía que ustedes iban a terminar juntos, sólo que ustedes todavía no sabía eso, ni yo.

-Éramos unos niños.

-Por eso nos escribió esa frase.

-¿Esa frase es del libro?

-Si Rose.

-Bueno ya que me contaron la historia, regálale ese libro chica.

-Y más vale que te apresures porque te quedan tres días para el cumpleaños de Edward.

-Mierda, ya lo sé y es casi imposible encontrar ese libro.

-Te propongo algo, Rose y yo nos encargamos de la fiesta y tú de los regalos, el de Rose y mío los sencillos, camisa y perfume pero el tuyo es el que más se te va a complicar.

-Me parece bien.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos hablando o mejor dicho ellas mientras yo hacía un recorrido mental de las librerías que tenía que visitar para buscar el libro.

* * *

Genial simplement L. Ya llevaba cuatro librerías en Port Angeles buscando el libro y NO LO TIENEN.

Los regalos de Rose y Alice los compré rápido pero el mío no.

Me decidí almorzar ya que me moría de hambre.

Y a Edward le dije que tenía que comprar unas cosas para mi madre y para la fiesta de él y que bien sabía que no le gustaría a Alice que él viera las cosas antes de la fiesta. En parte no estaba mintiendo porque si tenía que comprar unas cosas para la fiesta.

Quinta librería y no lo tienen ¡QUINTA! Joder creo que mejor le compraré otra cosa.

Decepcionada fui a una tienda de fiestas a comprar lo que me encargó Alice. Cuando iba de camino a mi camioneta vi una tienda de antigüedades y sin pensarlo dos veces entré pensando que tal vez encontraría algún regalo para Edward.

-Buenos días jovencita ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- Me saludó una anciana de unos setenta años.

-Bueno días, ando buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para mi novio, así que observaré a ver si encuentro algo.

-Si ocupas ayuda no dudes en llamarme.

-Si, muchas gracias. –Y la ancianita se alejó con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara. Eso fue raro.

-Joder. –Maldecí en un susurro ya que no encontraba algo lo suficiente bueno para regalarle a Edward, solo unas pulseras para las chicas.

-¿Te sucede algo?- La ancianita apareció de la nada, cosa que hizo que me asustara- perdona no era mi intención asustarte.

-No, no se preocupe.

-¿No has encontrado nada para tu novio querida?

-La verdad no. –Le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Pero ¿ya tenías algo pensando para regalarle?

-Si, un libro pero fui a cinco librerías y no lo tienen.

-¿Qué libro? –Me preguntó muy interesada.

-El principito.

-Pero querida ese libro es una antigüedad sin mencionar una reliquia y como estás en una tienda de antigüedades…

-Dime que usted lo tiene. Por favor. –Soné como una niña pequeña pidiendo permiso para que saliera cosa que provocó que ella riese.

-Si, es más sólo tengo uno y no lo había vendido porque nadie viene a preguntar por un libro, eres la primera por eso me sentiré honrada en vendértelo.

-¡Gracias! –Y sin pudor la abracé.

Y me dirigí a mi casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward y quedamos con las chicas que nos alistaríamos en casa de Alice, así que en cuanto me levanté me fui a la casa Cullen.

-Buenos días cariño. –Me saludó Esme en cuanto me abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Esme.

-Edward todavía está dormido y ahorita le iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama ¿te gustaría llevárselo tú?

-¡SI!. –Bueno creo que lo dije con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Creo que te entusiasma la idea. –Y me sonrojé.

-Un poco.

-No importa corazón, ve y felicita al cumpleañero.

Subí a la habitación de Edward con la bandeja del desayuno.

Se mira tan hermoso y tranquilo dormido.

-Buenos días dormilón.

-Mmmmmhfoe.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que dijiste pero despiértate que es tu cumpleaños y te daré un beso por eso. –Y cuando menos me di cuenta, Edward me atrajo hacia la cama provocando que me riera.

-Ni creas que te besaré con aliento mañanero, ni aunque sea tu cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué amor? –Me dijo divertido con una ceja alzada.

-Una palabra: Asco.

-¿Me tienes asco? Me duelen tus palabras.-Dijo fingiendo dolor.

-Sabes que no es asco, ni yo dejaría que me besaras, así que mueve ese trasero, lávate los dientes y luego regresa para que te de un beso de feliz cumpleaños.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Edward estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes mientras yo lo miraba divertida.

-Dientes lavados ahora mi beso.

Me levanté de la cama para ponerme de puntillas y besarlo. El beso era tiern y reflejaba el amor que nos teníamos.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. –Le dije cerca de los labios.

-Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

-Espera el que te daré después.

-¿Qué es?

-Ah, ah te diré hasta en la noche, ahora desayuna que yo iré con Alice para arreglar lo de la fiesta de hoy.

Toda la bendita tarde estuve decorando la casa cuando al fin era hora de arreglarnos.

Con las chicas decidimos usar el mismo vestido pero en colores diferentes. El de Alice era morado, el de Rose verde oscuro y el mío blanco, el vestido era tubo strapples y decidimos usar tacones negros. El maquillaje de Alice eran sombras negras con morado las de Rose igual solo que con verde y en mi caso decidimos usar un maquillaje algo suave pero con los labios rojos para resaltar igual y el cabello de las tres alisado.

Cuando bajamos estaba Emmett abrazando no, asfixiando a Edward.

-EMMETT SUELTA A MI NOVIO QUE LO ASFIXIARÁS.

-Tranquila tinkerbell no le haré daño a tu modelos Hugo Boss.

-Como sea, mejor vayan a bailar.

-Adiós bellita.

-Hola amor. –Me acerqué y lo besé.

-Hola mi cielo.

Y me acordé del paquete que traía en las manos así que se lo entregué con nerviosismo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, espero te guste.

-Me gusta todo lo que venga de ti.

Y obviamente me ruboricé y el comenzó a quitar el papel del regalo.

-Bella… -Dijo en un susurro y después me abrazó dando vueltas conmigo.

-Te amo… te amo es el mejor regalo de mi vida. No puedo creer que te acordarás. Gracias… gracias.-Decía con una radiante sonrisa que hizo que me emocionará.

-Abre el libro.

Y empezó a leer lo que le escribí.

-"Solo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Con amor Bella."

-Te amo… te amo. Gracias mi amor es el mejor regalo que he recibido. Mi abuela tenía razón con esta frase que la íbamos a entender ya grandes y se refería a nosotros, al amor que nos tenemos. Te amo con mi vida Bella Swan.

-Yo te amo más Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Mis preciosuras aquí les dejo otra capítulo, espero les guste. **

**Les quería decir que me gustaría hablar con ustedes fuera de fanfiction así que a las que les gustaría me mandan un PM para darles mi twitter o Facebook solo si quieren a mi me encantaría :$**

**Les agradecería sus reviews. **

**Besos :***


	18. Declaración a Rose

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

¿De qué trata la vida?

En mi humilde opinión: De vivir cada minuto como si fuera el último.

No nos limitemos a sufrir por una mala decisión, por algún golpe de la vida, no equivocamos; arreglemos ese error, caemos; nos levantemos no importa las veces pero si cada vez más sabios.

Siempre nos dicen: "Son jóvenes tómense las cosas en serio que las decisiones que tomen en esta época tendrán resultados en el futuro." A la mierda, si, somos jóvenes pero por lo mismo tenemos derecho a equivocarnos pero también tenemos que saber qué estupideces hacer.

En estas vacaciones me di cuenta que no puede estar viviendo del pasado, que simplemente tengo que disfrutar el presente, si saldrá como yo quiero no sé, pero me gustaría que en un futuro recordar esta época y estar orgullosa tanto de mi estupideces como de mis logros y recordarlos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y esta noche es lo que haré, bailar con mis amigos y con Edward y disfrutar este día como el recuerdo que será.

-Bellitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?

-Te he dicho que Bellita combina con chiquita.

-Emmett ¿De qué mierda hablas?

-Tsk, tks. Esa boquita Isabella.

-Rose…

-Está borracho. –Y vaya que si. Mi amigo grandulón parecía rama porque se tambaeaba para todos los lados.

-Emmett McCarty.

-Mande mamá Esme. –Trató de hacerle el saludo militar pero debido a la borrachera no le salió.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué de tu estado de ebriedad?

-Pues ya te diré mamá Esme. Yo amo a Rosita y no a mi perra, bueno a ella también la amé, sino a quien amo es a Rose o esperen no diré amo porque será muy pronto entonces diré me gusta y JODER que me gusta, pero mi hermosa rubia no me quiere-para ese momento Emmett empezó a llorar- y yo… yo la quiero mamá Esme.

-Mi pobre pequeño. –Esme lo que hizo fue abrazarlo.

Esa escena no se sabía si teníamos que reír o conmovernos así que no hicimos nada mientras Rose tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-Mi gran estúpido ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ESTÁS CIEGO PENDEJO?! –Rose comenzó con vos de ternura y terminó gritando como una loca- ¿No ves que babeo ti grandísimo animal?

Se le vio la sorpresa y el asombro de Emmett, después empezó a dar vueltas y gritar como loco, pero estaba borracho que más se podía esperar.

-¡MI ROSE ME QUIERE! QUIERE A ESTA SEXURA. –Y se quedó parado como asustado –Oh joder, estoy borracho, Rosita bonita mañana te lo repetiré con un ramo de … ¿Qué rosas quieres? Si quiere cactus te los conseguiré no sé como lo haré pero los conseguiré. O ya sé, prostituiré a ricitos a mister no me peino y me veo sexy. –Por lo visto Emmett habla como una cacatúa cuando se alcoholiza.

-No jodas Emmett no nos prostituirás, hazlo tú, eres más grande pagarán más por ti. –Le dijo un molesto y divertido Jasper.

-Emmett ni se te acurra prostituir a Jasper que la única que tiene derecho de manosearlo soy yo.

¿De dónde diablos salió Alice? Hoy es el día de todos salgamos de la nada.

-¿Alice? –Preguntó un sonrojado Jasper.

-Mierda lo dije muy alto, como sea Jazzy has como si no escuchaste nada si, bueno volviendo Emmett eres un idiota así que cuando el alcohol deje tu organismo te ayudaremos a declararte a Rose ahora sigamos disfrutando del cumpleaños de mi hermanito y tú –dijo señalando con el dedo a Emmett- vete a dormir que das pena borracho.

-Pero yo quiero bailar la macarena*. Mamá Esme diles que me dejen bailar la maraca.- Dijo Emmett con un puchero y tambaleándose hacia enfrente y atrás como niño pidiendo dulces.

-No Emmett como soy tu mamá Esme estarás castigado y no bailarás la macarena, así que a tu habitación.

La cara que tenía Esme hizo que todos estalláramos de la risa ya que quería ser sería pero estaba divertida por la actitud de niño que tenía Emmett.

-Pero… -Emmett hizo un puchero.

-Pero nada y por ser niño malo y emborracharte irás solo, sin Rose.

-No es justo.

Y Emmett salió haciendo un berrinche pero no le salió bien debido a la borrachera así que se cayó e inmediatamente se levantó nos volteó a ver y nos sacó la lengua para irse a la habitación, nosotros solo estallamos de risa.

-Es tan jodidamente lindo.

-Tú dices eso Rose porque te trae loca.-Rose bufó.

-Como si no dijeras eso sobre Edward.

-Ya déjala Rose, ahora a disfrutar mi cumpleaños e iré a bailar con mi bella novia.

-¿NOVIA?- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, yo me iré con Carlisle pero ni creas que te has salvado de hablar conmigo jovencito- dijo señalando con el dedo a Edward- y tú Bella, me alegra que seas la de los pantalones de la relación.

-Mamá.

-Mamá nada así que me iré con tu padre a bailar para avergonzarte en tu cumpleaños, porque de lo contrario no seríamos buenos padres.

-¡Mamááá!

-Mamá nada así que adiós.

Esme se fue divertida mientras Edward y Alice escondían sus caras con sus manos.

-Olvidemos eso que dijo mi madre y vamos a bailar que tengo que disfrutar mis veinte años.

-Y ¿cómo los disfrutarás hermanito? –Dijo Alice levantando las cejas.

-Algo que a ti no te importa.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo sacaré a Bella y bien sabes que si.

-Mierda.

-Bueno como sea yo iré a bailar con el guapetón de allá- Rose señaló a un chavo grandote que estaba en la esquina al cual no se le miraba muy bien el rostro- y cuando vea que el tipo empiece a tener esperanzas conmigo le diré que tengo un hijo.

-Que mierda Rose… -Dijo un muy soprendido Edward.

-Y lesbiana- Rose se encogió de hombros- Emmett las tiene que pagar, no es que me vaya a besar con el tipo o algo por el estilo pero tiene que pagar por declararse borracho.

-Te apoyo, si Edward hubiera hecho eso creo que estaría bañado con algún líquido con procedencia dudosa.

-¿Amor?- Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya me escuchaste así ¡Ve Rosita!

-Adiós me divertiré un rato, nos veremos.

Y Rose se fue contoneando sus caderas.

Se acercó al chavo y después empezaron a bailar. Esa es mi chica, sólo espero que eso no se le salga de las manos.

-¿Estás consciente de que Emmett pedirá que se las pagues por apoyar a Rose? –Susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Si lo sé, pero me tiene que pagar algunas bromas, así que cállate y sácame a bailar cumpleañero.

-Como ordene mi bella dama.

Y nos pusimos a bailar y para ser sincera no de una manera decente pero ¡Vamos! Que baile una vez indecentemente con mi novio no es tan malo, no es que bailara así siempre o con cualquier desconocido, es la primera vez y con Edward.

Yo estaba de espaldas él mientras me tenía agarrada de la cintura y sólo nos movíamos al son de la música y déjenme decirles, esto no es nada puro y casto pero no haremos nada esta noche y ninguna en algún futuro y si pasa será en un futuro extremadamente lejano, no quiero que la relación sea sexual para mi eso es lo de menos.

-Me encanta como bailas.

-Mjm, si como bailo.

-Es la verdad cariño.

-Más te vale Cullen.

Después de dos canciones se acercó una divertida Rose.

-Bellitaaaaa, Edwardcitoooooo- batía las pestañas- ¿Me pueden hacer un favor?

-¿No me digas que estás borracha?

-Noooo. Es que bueno, necesito a Bella.-Y me jaló separándome de Edward.

-¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿Y por qué putas tienes tus manos en MI trasero?

-Rose, deja de manosear a mi novia y dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Mmm bueno, como verán, el chavo con el que estaba bailando empezó a coquetearme entonces le dije lo del hijo, no le importó, le dije que era lesbiana y tampoco le importó entonceeeesss…

-Rosalie ¿Qué putas hiciste?

-Le dije que estaba casada, contigo Bella.

-¿Qué putas?

-No se enojeenn, pofavod- y aquí viene la voz de bebé- sólo dejate manosear por mi Bella, no es la primera vez que lo haremos. –Edward tenía los ojos del tamaño de una pelota.

-Edward, amor, cariño-Le dije batiendo mis pestañas.

-Hazlo mi amor, es tu amiga, además estamos en época universitaria será una grandiosa experiencia y recuerdo.

-Que profundo nos saliste peine, pero como sea Bellita dejate tocarte.

-Enferma.

-Y bien que antes me decías que yo era tu amor lésbico.

-Si lo eres, pero ya tengo novio.

-Me importa una mierda.

-Rosalie, no puedo creer lo que diré pero ¡Vocabulario!

-Y a la mierda con mi vocabulario, a nadie le tiene que importar como putas hable.

-Trailera. –Mi amiga puede ser escandalosamente sexy pero tiene una boca más sucia que una alcantarilla y eso que yo soy mal hablada.

-Pero así dejas que te toque el trasero.

-Rose, deja de morbosear a mi novia y mejor me voy a bailar con Alice y ustedes arreglan sus peleas maritales, te veo al rato amor y no te beso porque Rose es capaz de cortarme las bolas por arruinar su actuación.

-Y con una mierda que si Cullen así que a echar las pulgas a otro lado.

Edward se fue muriéndose de la risa por las ocurrencias de la loca de mi rubia amiga.

-Ahora Isabella baila conmigo como bailarías con Edward.

-Rose no cr…

-Me vale coño lo que creas ahora ¡A bailar!

-¿Te he dicho que me das miedo?

-Si y no me importa.

Bailamos con Rosalie por lo menos una media hora y la verdad cuando a mi amiga se le mete algo a la cabeza no hay nada que la saque de eso.

-Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Me puedes explicar que hace Edward aercandose a nosotras con el chavo con el que bailé antes.

Y cuando volteé a ver, me fijé que Edward venía con el chavo de Rose y los dos traían una cara de diversión.

-Rose, Bella les presento a mi primo Alec- Oh joder.

-¿Tu… tu primo?- Rose estaba más que pálida y las luces de la fiesta no la ayudaban.

-Si soy su primo. Con que… con un hijo, lesbiana y casada.

-Oh joder.

-Alec ella es Bella, mi novia. –Dijo abrazandome por la cintura.

-Y tú hermosa dama, uniéndote al juego de tu amiga.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Es mi amiga.

-Tienes una fiel amiga Rose. –Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Si lo sé, ahora iré a ver a mi oso y a dormirme con él para cuidarlo así que buenas noches y Alec mucho gusto. –Y Rose se fue aunque la verdad es que salió corriendo.

-Estás rodeado por mujeres hermosas y con armas a tomar* primo.

-Vaya que si. –Y me besó la sien.

-Bueno me voy espero que estés disfrutando y dale mis recuerdos a Rosalie- se río- un gusto Bella y a juzgar por sus miradas se les nota cuanto se quieren y me alegro que sea así. Cuídense.

-No vemos Alec cuídate y cuidaré a tu primo.- y le guiñé un ojo.

Poco a poco las personas se iban yendo hasta sólo quedar Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo.

Alice se tiraba al suelo muerta de risa después de que le contamos lo de Rosalie .Después nos fuimos a dormir porque al día siguiente teníamos que planear la gran declaración del oso.

Al día siguiente todos nos levantamos a las dos de la tarde y a las cuatro todos menos Rosalie estábamos en la sala de mi casa.

-Entonces Emmett ¿Qué harás para declarártele a Rose?

-No sé- se tapó la cara con las manos- todavía no puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota de decírselo borracho.

-Pues empieza a creerlo porque lo hiciste.

-Gracias por los ánimos Alice. –Dijo con un notable sarcasmo.

-Como sea Emmett, tenemos que pensar que le harás a Rose.

-Sii yo sé.

Y mi teléfono empezó a zonas y era Rose.

-Dime Rose- Y todos me quedaron viendo.

-_Hola Bella, se que estás con los chicos planeando la declaración de Emmett así que ponme en altavoz._

-De acuerdo, habla.

_-Hola chicos, bueno sólo les quería decir, bueno más que todo a Emmett ¡Ni se te vaya a ocurrir comprar unas putas rosas rojas porque son putamente comunes y muy cliché! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!_

-Si mi bonita Rose. –Emmett estaba pálido por lo demandante que se había escuchado Rose.

-_Bueno los dejo, nos vemos mañana.-Y colgó._

-Joder Emmett con ese tono de voz parecía que quería una planta carnívora.

-¿Y si esa planta me come el dedo?- Emmett es idiota.

-Esas plantas sólo comen insectos grandísimo animal.

-Que mala eres Bells. –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tengo una idea chilló Alice.

-Desembucha Alice que la verdad estoy desesperado.

-Bueno te dejaré la tarea más difícil- Emmett hizo una mueca de dolor- porque te tiene que costar, le comprarás esa planta carnívora- No evité reírme y Alice sólo me sonrío.

-¿Una planta carnívora?

-Rose te contará esa historia.

Toda la semana estuvimos preparando la "declaración de Rose" y la verdad fu R.

-Así que chicas…

-No te diremos nada Rose.

-Perras.

-Pero así nos amas.

-Si como sea pero e confesaré algo, estoy nervioso.

-No puede creer que por fin vea el día en que Rosalie Hale esté nerviosa.

-Púdrete.

-Rose, cariño tranquila, no sabe como está Emmett, incluso peor que ti, así que cálmate que escogeremos tu ropa de mañana.

Estuvimos toda la tarde escogiendo la ropa.

Al día siguiente mandamos a Rose con Esme para decorar el jardín de la casa Cullen pero teníamos un problema ¡Emmett no aparecía!

-Jasper ¿Ya apareció Emmett?

-No Alice bonita, se que estaba nervioso porque no encontraba la bendita planta pero no sabemos nada de él.

-JODER y sólo falta una hora para que aparezca Rosalie.

-Tranquilas ya aparecerá.

Faltaban cinco malditos minutos y Emmett no aparecía, con Alice estábamos que nos mordíamos hasta los dedos por los nervios poque si Emmett no aparecía Rose quedaría devastada.

-¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!- Llegó un sudoroso y agitado Emmett.

-¿Nos puedes decir dónde mierdas estabas grandísimo alcornoque? Con Bella estábamos que nos arrancábamos el cabello porque no aparecías eres un betía. –Alice irradiaba furia.

-Duende tranquila.

-¿QUÉ ESTÉ TRANQUILA!? FALTAN CINCO PUTOS MINUTOS POR LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA EMMETT ¿CÓMO COÑOS QUIERES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILA?

-Alice, cálmate que te saldrán arrugas si llegué a esta hora fue porque estaba consiguiendo la planta.

-¿Y la conseguiste por lo menos?

-Si aquí está.

Y nos enseño una planta algo… peculiar.

-Estén listos o no saldré.

Emmett quedó embobado al ver a Rosalie, estaba vistiendo un vestido veraniego azul cielo sin tirantes con unas sandalias blancas y el cabello lo tenía suelto en ondas.

-¿Qué tanto me ves Emmett? Tengo mierda en la cara. –O si, Rose estaba nerviosa

-No es eso Rosita, es sólo que estás hermosa.

-Gracias.-Y Rosalie se sonrojó.

-Rose- Emmett le agarró las manos- siento que te conozco de toda la vida, desde que te vi supe que no sólo eras belleza sino que inteligencia y no digamos carácter- Rose rió con los ojos lloroso- también supe que eras la muerj que iba a estar en mi corazón, yo te quiero Rose más que a la comida, más que a mi calzones de Superman, más que a mi pijama de Bob Esponja… más…

-Ya entendimos que la quieres más que algunas cosas. –Dijo Jasper un poco exasperado.

-Como sea, siento de todo corazón que te haya dicho esto cuando estaba borracho pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo por miedo a que me rechazaras. Rosalie Hale ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Para ese entonces Rose estaba que lloraba como una magadalena.

-Por una mierda que si.- Y se le abalanzó encima para besarlo. El beso iba por otros rumbos así que tuve que toser para que se separaran.

-Se me olvidaba Rosita te tengo un regalo. –Y Emmett le entregó la planta rara.

-Aww osito bonito, una planta carnívora.-Y Rose se le tiró encima.

-Gracias, gracias.

-Será mejor que me agradezcas porque esa cosa casi me agarra el dedo.

Y todos nos empezamos a reír. Estaba feliz por mis amigos y estaba declarado este reía un verano que ninguno de nosotros olvidaría.

* * *

**Corazones siento de todo corazón no subir el capítulo antes pero no lo había terminado, estaba estresada por mis clases porque estaba terminando semestre y no andaba de muy buen humor que digamos, alguien a quien quería mucho me defraudó y andaba bastante triste y si seguía escribiendo capaz y mataba a Edward y nadie querría eso hahaha**

**Pero les tengo una buena noticia, tengo dos semanas de vacaciones así que actualizaré extremadamente seguido porque quiero terminar la historia antes de volver a clases. Les gradecería sus reviews.**

**Besos :***


	19. Un gran verano

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Sabía que mi Rosie era difícil pero jamás pensé que tanto ¿Una planta carnívora? JODER.

Si decir que me costó conseguir mentiría, ¡ME COSTÓ UN HUEVO! Pero como soy el gran Emmett, el sensual y el arregla todo tenía mis contactos.

Tuve que llamar a un amigo de la universidad que digamos que podía conseguir todo, pero cuando le dije lo que quería me dijo: "Por la gran puta Emmett, se que eres raro pero no a ese extremo." Y si era una cosa de las mil putas UNA PUTA PLANTA CARNÍVORA, pero es mi Rosie y me prometí que sea lo que sea haré lo necesario para que sea mi novia.

Pero es que esa mujer es mi perdición y no lo digo por el físico porque crean o no eso no es algo a lo que le doy importancia, es su hermosa personalidad, si no es tan hermosa para los demás, pero para mi es perfecta, es jodidamente caliente ver como le pone los huevos en su lugar a quien sea ¡Hasta a mi!

Y lo mejor es que ES MI JODIDA NOVIA, bueno no jodida si mi Rosie hubiera escuchado eso creo que me quedaría sin pelotas.

**Bella POV**

Genial, simplemente genial, me quedaba sin verano, nos quedaban dos semanas pero decidimos quedarnos una en Forks y otra en Nuevo Hampshire ya que Esme nos consiguió la casa para que viviéramos los seis, cómo lo hizo. Ni idea.

El punto es la última semana estaremos organizando nuestras cosas y esas mierdas y así tenemos días para quedarnos vegeteando o sea acostados sin hacer nada.

Pero después de la declaración de Emmett dejamos que los tortolitos tuvieran su tiempo a solas pero como era de esperarse Alice les dio… un mísero día, Rosalie se volvió loca y le dijo a Alice que era un arruina momentos románticos. Que nombre más… ¿original? Como sea. Después de la pequeña disputa de Rosalie y Alice (Que a los cinco minutos estaban pidiéndose perdón) todos nos estábamos cuestionando de dónde coño Emmett había sacado una planta carnívora y sólo les diré algo: ESA MIERDA DA MIEDO.

Estuvimos un día entero fascinados o mejor dicho viendo como idiotas, como la planta se comía a los insectos ¡REPUGANTE! Pero con eso nos dimos cuenta de los instintos asesinos de nuestra rubia amiga así que llegamos a conclusión: No meterse con Barbie.

Y sin mencionar como se puso Emmett cuando Edward y Jasper le dijeron que ya que Rose era Barbie él era Ken, literalmente lloramos de la risa y él dijo: "Yo no soy ningún mariconcito de playa que va a andar con camisetas de playa y usará gel para el cabello mientras luce bronceado" El pobre de Emmett no dejaba de refunfuñas mientras se quejaba con mi mamá y Esme y ellas solo se reían de las ocurrencias de los chichos.

-Bella.

No otra vez, por hoy sólo quiero hundirme en mis pensamientos mientras finjo estar en coma.

Desde el cumpleaños de Edward, Alice ha estado más inquieta ya que quiere que la esta semana la pasáramos de lo mejor, según ella "Recordando tiempos de secundaria" con tal que no sea cuando Edward y yo nos dejamos de hablar por mi no hay problema, regresando al punto, la duende loca quería que Emmett y Jasper conocieran un poco de nuestra adolescencia y la verdad me parecía algo tierno ya que ellos dos eran parte del grupo.

-Bells.

-Bella no se encuentra, deje su mensaje después del tono. PIIIIIIP. –Infantil, lo sé, pero como dicen casos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas ¿O no era así? Como sea yo sólo quiero dormir.

-Bellita hermosa, hoy iremos a esquiar.

¿Esquiar? ¿Es que acaso está loca?

-Alice estás loca ¿sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos? ¡Me caigo hasta en lo plano! Así que mi respuesta es no. –Me arropé con las sábanas hasta taparme la cabeza.

-¡EDWARRD! –Tonta.

-Que maduro Alice, llamar a Edward.

-Alice, deja a Bella en paz. –Ven, por eso es mi novio.

-Pero Edward- ya me la imaginaba haciendo un puchero, menos mal que no la estaba viendo- Bella no quiere ir a esquiar y es nuestra última semana en Forks.

-Yo hablaré con ella hermanita, no la agobies.

-Está bien.- Ya me la imaginaba refunfuñando.

-Y ni creas que no irás Isabella Swan, porque me llamo Alice Cullen. Ahora los dejaré solos.

Escuché que cerraban la puerta.

-Amor…

-No Edward, no iré. Lo más probable es que termine con algo quebrado o con una contusión.

-Princesa, nos aseguraremos que no te pase nada, casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con Alice pero ella tiene razón es la última semana de las primeras vacaciones juntos, tenenmos que disfrutarlas.

-Agh, te odio.

-También te amo ahora ve a bañarte para bajar a desayunar.

-Está bien. –Dije en un tono desganado.

-Y si ocupas ayuda para bañarte…

-Y si quieres conservar tus pelotas…- Me quité la sábana de la cara y lo quedé viendo mal.

-Mensaje captado, te espero abajo.

Después de que Edward saliera de la habitación, hice la rutina de siempre, ducha, vestirme y bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días.

-¡BELLITA! Yo sabía que irías- Alice siempre tan efusiva.

-Si Alice, pero si me llega a pasar algo pobre de ustedes.

-No te preocupes Bellie Bells.

-Más te vale grandote. Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que están en mi casa antes de que me levantara.

-Alice. –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? Teníamos que aprovechar todo el día porque iremos a comprar lo que necesitaremos mañana para esquiar.

-Háblanos de ese famoso viaje Alice.

-Todos iremos. Jóvenes y viejos.

-No nos digas viejos, jovencita, y bueno días.

-Lo siento Charlie no les diré viejos.

-Más te vale, bueno chicos me iré a trabajar y no hagan travesuras que me hagan llevarlos a mi trabajo.

-Papá no somos niños.

-Habla por los demás pero no por Emmett.

-¡Hey! Yo soy el mejor portado de este grupo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú muchacho. Así que planeen bien esa excursión y recuerden que el jueves nos vamos de campamento y los machos nos iremos a pescar.

-Está bien Charlie.

-Bueno comenzaré con la agenda de esta semana. Hoy es lunes…

-No me digas Alice. –Emmett la interrumpió mientras el cerdo tenía la boca llena.

-Cállate cerdo. Como decía hoy es lunes, nos iremos mañana a las cuatro de la mañana y no quiero quejas- dijo cuando vio que ibamos a protestar- y regresaremos el miércoles en la noche para le jueves irnos con nuestros padres y regresaremos el sábado para irnos el domingo.

-Alice ¿En qué puto comento vamos a descansar?

-Son vacaciones Rose, dije que vamos a disfrutar no descansar.-Rose bufó.

-Chicos ¿Puedo decir algo?

-Claro Jazzy. –A Alice se le notaba a leguas cuánto le gustaba Jasper.

-Bueno… -empezó a revolverse el cabello- sólo los quería agradecer por aceptarme en el grupo como un amigo más y por incluirme como si fuera de la familia. Y a ti Bella- lo quedé viendo- gracias por perdonar a este marica porque de lo contrario ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí.-Todos reímos.

-Eres de la familia Jasper, y si aceptamos a Emmett que tiene el coeficiente intelectual de un orangután estaremos siempre recibiéndote, y en cuanto a tu amigo el cobrizo, él te debe mucho. –Dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Ahora qué Emmett?

-Ay Eddie como que alguien está en sus días de chica, como sea ¿los orangutanes son lo que tienen el culo rojo?

-Pero que fino idiota. –Alice le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-No Emmett esos son los babuinos.

-Recorcholis.

-¿Ves Jasper? No te vuelvas a cuestionar porque te aceptamos si eres inteligente no como cierto mastodonte.

-Hey tengo sentimientos aunque también me gustaría tener el trasero rojo.

-Mejor ignoremos a Emmett y continuemos con nuestro día.

-Te apoyo hermanito.

Limpiamos la cocina y nos fuimos al centro comercial de Por Angeles en el carro de mi madre.

* * *

Creo que mi energía Alice se la quedó mientras estábamos en la panza de mi madre ¡ESA MUJER NO TIENE FIN!

-No te quejes peinecito que con Bella la hemos aguantado mucho más que tú.

-Son unos exagerados. –Se quejó Alice.

-Alice bonita, NO ETAMOS EXAGERANDO.

-Te estás poniendo del lado de ellos Jazzy ¿Saben qué? Me voy, ustedes duerman grupo de llorones que mañana salimos temprano.

-Nos vemos mañana mi amor. –Aww este hombre es un amor.

-Adió guapo. –Y le di un casto beso.

-Romeo y Julieta mucha miel, ahora Edmundo vámonos que muero de sueño y hambre. ¡Ay! Rosita eso dolió.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un jodido idiota y aprende de Edward que él SI es romántico.

-Será mejor que se vayan antes de que Rose mate a Emmett.

-Sería un espectáculo genial pero creo que mancharían tu alfombra.

-Oigan les recuerdo que el grandioso Emmett sigue aquí, ahora despídete de tu novia Eduardo y vámonos.

-Adiós guapo antes de que el gran Emmett se desespere.

-Adiós preciosa.- Me dio un casto beso y se fue.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo enfrente de Alice esta será una gran semana.

* * *

¿Algo que odie en todo el mundo?

Respuesta: Levantarme temprano.

Quien su puto sano juicio haría que me levantara a las tres de la mañana. A sí, Alice Cullen. Maldita.

Me bañé y me vestí… tres veces, si el sueño me jode.

A la hora vinieron los chicos ya que haríamos un viaje de dos horas, en lo cuales dormiré y fingiré que soy un tronco.

Todo el camino dormimos con las chicas y castigaron a Jasper manejando ya que era el enamorado de Alice tendría que pagar. Después de dos horas y varios cuellos duros por la posición en la que dormíamos llegamos.

El lugar donde íbamos a esquiar era uno de esos lugares vacacionales donde los turistas iban a experimentar esquiar y en mi caso a torcerme algo.

-¡Al fin! Ya me duele el cuello y el culo.

-Rose ¿podrías comportarse como una señorita?

-Te amo pero come mierda Alice, Bella es igual de bocona pero no le dice nada.

-Es cierto eso, pero últimamente he tratado de mantener mi boca limpia, asp¿í que deja en paz a Rosalie porque así es ella y así la amamos.

-Awww que hermoso eso ¡Abrazo grupal!- Alice puede ser muy pequeña pero joder si que tiene fuerza.

-Alice ya suéltanos que tengo mi cara en una bubie de Rose.

-Ustedes tres, trío de mujeres sentimentales, vayamos a registrarnos para que nos de las cabañas.

-Da gracias a Dios porque ya eres el novio de Rose porque de lo contrario pobre de ti Emmett.

-Amargada.

-Emmett osito, no tiende tu suerte, me puedo unir con las chicas y hacer vivir un rato desagradable.-Emmett se puso pálido y Jasper y Edward sólo ser rían.

-Y ustedes dos-Alice los apuntó con los dedos- irá colados en la matanza de Emmett.- Y los dos dejaron de reírse inmediatamente.

-Ustedes tres chiflados lleven nuestro equipaje. –Rose cuando quiere da miedo-y no refunfuñes que recuerden que nosotras tenemos el poder.

Después de unos cuantos bufidos y susurros de los chicos nos dieron las cabañas que eran dos, una para los chichos y otras para nosotras.

-Ahora llevaran nuestras maletas a nuestra cabaña y nada de peros.

-Oportunistas- Los tres susurraron.

-Chicas ¿Saben qué? Llevemos nosotras las maletas pero estos caballeros de quedaran sin nuestras muestras de afecto.

-Buena idea Bells.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta los chicos ya estaban enfrente de nuestra cabaña.

-El poder de ser mujer.

-Oh si Rose.

-¿Qué haremos Alice?

-Durmamos unas horas y luego nos vemos en el vestíbulo para ir juntos a desayunar y luego a esquiar.

-Me parece bien.

Después de las deliciosas horas que dormimos nos encontramos con los chicos para desayunar.

Ya cuando estábamos en la montaña donde íbamos a esquiar estaba a punto de hacerme encima de los pantalones por la mezcla de miedo y nervios.

-Tranquila Bella, se que estás nerviosa pero me encargaré de que no te pase nada.- Yo quedé viendo sorprendida a Emmett.

-Algo que ustedes no saben es que cuando las conocí supe que iban a ser como mis hermanas obviando a Rose, ella es el amor de mi vida y me acogieron por muy raro que sea, entonces juré que las iba a proteger sin importar nada-Yo veía a Emmett con los ojos llorosos- Vamos tengo que sacarle provecho a estos maravillosos músculos-reímos- así que si alguien les hace algo te juro que necesitará ver a un cirujano.

-Te adoro grandote y gracias.

-También te adoro pequeña ahora observa mi hermoso trasero mientras me deslizo por la montaña.

* * *

La verdad estos días fueron relajantes y aprendí a esquiar sin ninguna fractura, bueno aparte de algún que otro dolor en el trasero pero no pasó a mayores y lo más importante es que este viaje nos unió más no sólo como amigos sino como hermanos.

A pesar de los momentos en que queremos arrancarnos tanto cabello como dientes siempre estaremos para los demás porque para mi eso es una verdadera amistad: Estar en las buenas, en las mala y en las peores y se con certeza que los míos estarán siempre.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen a eso de las cuatro de la tarde donde todos arreglamos las cosas para acampar robóticamente y nos quedamos dormidos como borrachos en la sala de la casa.

Al día siguiente despertamos exaltados por el sonido de una sirena. En estos momentos es que odio que mi padre sea policía ¡Malditas sirenas!

-No mami yo no me robé la galleta de Alice.-Se levantó un exaltado Emmett nosotros sólo nos empezamos a reír.

-Muchachos a bañarse ya.

-Y para ahorrar agua nos bañamos con las chicas ¿Qué le parece Sheriff?

-McCarty te recuerdo que se utilizar un arma y no dudaré en apuntar en tu trasero.

-Entendido Sheriff nada de ahorrar agua.-Emmett contestó mientras hacía un saludo militar.

-Arriba y muévanse que no tenemos todo el día.

-Charlie deja a los que los niños se balen tranquilos.-Por eso amo a mi madre.

-Reneé no son niños y que se apuren porque los hombres iremos a pescar.

-Ya no comimos.- Me susurró Alice y yo solo me reí entre dientes.

-Te escuché jovencita.

-Vamos papá, iremos de campamento para divertirnos no a una academia militar así que quítate esos horribles pantalones militares y se los das a Alice para que los queme y no puedo creer que estoy sonando como Alice así que mejor me callaré.

-Aww mi pequeña saltamontes está creciendo.- Alice se quitaba una lágrima imaginaria.

-Como sea, vámonos a bañar antes de que a mi padre le salga una vena en medio de la frente.

Después de que estábamos todos bañados cambiados y las maletas en los maleteros de los autos nos dirigimos a un bosque no muy lejano de Forks, la verdad parecíamos niños pequeños de los emocionados que estábamos y sabíamos que este viaje sería épico como diría Emmett.

-Bueno haremos lo siguiente, los chicos armaremos las campañas que en total serán cuatro ya que los padres de Rosalie no vinieron.- Me partió el corazón ver la mirada triste de Rose. Emmett salió corriendo a abrazarla. Estos gestos es que se que Emmett es el indicado para ella.

Los padres de Rose raramente hacían algo con ella o con nosotros por el imple hecho de que estaban ocupados. A la mierda si no tienen tiempo para alguien tn maravilloso como Rose que se jodan.

El ambiente triste se fue al ver como los chicos hacían o mejor dicho se enredaban con las tiendas.

Emmett estaba enrollado como un taco, Jasper tenía una barra de soporte enredada en el cabello y Edward quedó atascado mientras probaba la resistencia de la que había armado él, se veían tan lindos y cómicos a la vez.

Nosotras, incluyendo a mi mamá y a Esme nos tiramos al suelo muertas de la risa al ver la escena y Alice aprovechó a tomarles una foto.

-En lugar de reírse y tomarnos fotos no creen que deben de ayudarnos.-Nos dijo un enfadado Edward.

-Amor no te enojes, es que si sólo se vieran… -No terminé de decir debido a la risa.

-Si hijo, en lugar de estarse enojando vean a los demás y entenderán porque estamos así.

Y los chicos se quedaron viendo entre si y estallaron de risa al ver como estaban.

-Por lo visto no pueden armar tiendas así que yo los guiaré.-Dijo Carlisle mientras se moría de la risa.

-Es lo más sensato papá porque no dormiría tranquila al saber que ellos armaron la tienda.

-Vaya gracias Alice bonita.- Le dijo Jasper con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Lo siento Jazzy pero es la verdad.

Al cabo de una hora las tiendas estaban listas, pero estábamos muy cansados como para hacer algo ya que con las chicas fuimos a recoger madera para hacer una fogata.

Después de que almorzamos todos nos quedamos dormidos por el cansancio y cuando nos levantamos era hora de levantarnos.

Mi mamá y Esme dijeron que íbamos a cenar lo típico de cuando se iba a acampar: Malvaviscos, galletas con chocolate, así que sacamos los palillos y empezamos a dorarlos en la fogata y empezamos a contar nuestras historias de la niñez.

-¿Se acuerdan cuando Edward dijo que tenía el pelo muy largo y que así no le iba a gustar a Bella y el muy inteligente se lo cortó él solo?

-Serías tan amable de no recordad eso Alice.-Siseó un apenado Edward.

-Eso es lo más lindo que un chico ha hecho por mí.

-Ay hombre-Emmett se limpiaba las lágrimas causadas por la risa- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Tenía ocho años.

-¿Y qué sucedió después?

-Pues mi hermanito se hizo un desastre en el cabello que tuvieron que raparlo.

-Joder yo quiero ver fotos de eso.

-Cierra el pico Jasper.

-No olvidaré lo que me dijo mi niño después de que le raparon la cabeza: Soy un tonto y Bella se alejará porque me brillará la pelona.-No lo pudimos evitar y estallamos de risa.

-Como olvidar que cuando lo vi le diej que si podía jugar a la bola mágica y que su cabeza sería la bola.

-¿Y qué hizo?-Preguntó Rosalie mientras agarraba aire por la risa.

-Salió corriendo llorando.

-Si, síganse burlando de mi desgracia, mejor me voy a dormir.

-Edward no te enojes.-La verdad no podía dejar de reirme.

-No lo hago sólo estoy cansado.

-Bueno apoyo a Edward así que yo me iré a dormir porque mañana tenemos día de pesca.

Al final todos hicimos lo mismo que Edward y Charlie ya que al día siguiente iba a ser algo agotador.

Nos levantamos temprano, cosa que odio, ya que íbamos al mismo lugar que los chicos y mi papá pero nosotras nos bañaríamos en el río que quedaba enfrente de donde estábamos.

Los chicos estaban en una canoa que no sé de donde la sacaron tratando de pescar cuando de repente Emmett se levanta asustado moviendo los brazos y… cayó al agua. Llegó a la orilla caminando de lado y con cara enfadada.

-Emmett ¿Qué te sicedió?

-Al marica del ricitos rubios le dio miedo la carnada o sea lombrices y por un arrebato de él me la tiró encima y me cayeron dentro de pantalón donde todavía siguen y el resto ustedes saben. Con permiso me iré a quitar las lombrices de donde no llega la luz.

Las tres no podíamos dejar de reír al ver como Emmett sacudía una pierna para sacarse las lombrices.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre limpiando el pescado para comer y burlándonos de Emmett.

En la noche Emmett quería venganza así que metió las lombrices en la almohada de Jasper y lo más cómico es que se le enredaron en el cabello. Al día siguiente estábamos desanimados por tener que irnos y no sólo del bosque sino que de Forks.

-No he podido tener un rato a solas contigo guapa.-Edward me abrazó por la espalda.

-Tranquilo guapo ya tendremos un rato además recuerda que viviremos juntos con los demás.-Me di la vuelta y le di un casto beso.

-Es algo que me emociona y no sólo a mi sino que a Jasper que está bien emocionada porque es parte del grupo.

-Siempre lo será, ahora galán ayúdame a guardas las cosas en el auto.

Al cabo de una hora ya estábamos en camino para nuestras casas.

Sólo tengo en claro dos cosas: La primera, no se que me tendrá el futuro pero no me interesa porque lo viviré con las personas que más quiero.

Y segundo, este fue el mejor verano.

* * *

**Bueno guapetonas aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste :D como les dije antes en estas dos semanas actualizaré seguido porque estaré de vacaciones :D Les agradecería sus reviews :3**

**Besos :***


	20. Las hermosas camas

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía_

* * *

¿Lo triste de las vacaciones? Que tienen fin, bueno todavía nos queda una semana pero para arreglar nuestra casa, si, nuestra casa aunque no tengamos ni siquiera una cuchara. Nos pasamos sin tener nada ni siquiera camas pero como Alice quería que viviéramos las experiencias universitarias excepto bueno, el sexo alocado porque eso no va conmigo.

Regresando a lo anterior, lo más triste de esta situación es que Alice está al mando o sea CAOS TOTAL, todavía no capto como es que alguien tan pequeño tiene tanta energía, creo que en las mañana se inyecta alguna bebida energizante, porque es lo único que se me ocurre.

Esme consiguió una casa de siete habitaciones, donde no tenemos nada que pagar porque es un regalo de nuestros padres y Alice es la encargada de la decoración, con tal de que no pinte mi cuarto de rosado no hay ningún problema.

-Alice ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que lleve estas alfombras?

-Porque eres el más grandote y porque lo digo yo, Emmett.

-Pero ¿Por qué Edwin y Casper llevan lámparas y sábanas? Son hombres deberían llevar algo más pesado.

-No corregiré los nombres porque de nada servirá y no te quejes Emmett porque suenas como una marica.

-Pero…

-Continúa y pinto tu habitación de rosado.

-Me callo.

-Sabia decisión.

Estuvimos todo el maldito día en eso, Alice se movía de aquí para allá. Ojalá tuviera un botón de apagado.

-Te juro Mary Alice Cullen que me pagarás toda la mierda que nos has hecho caminar y espero que ya hayasencargado las putas camas porque de lo contrario ve pensando que tipo de peluca comprarás.

-Rose… yo… emm.-Alice se veía nerviosa, pero por su bienestar… que hayas comprado esas camas.

-Dime por favor que compraste las putas camas.

-Rose, tranquilízate-comencé con voz tranquila- que yo sé que Alice SI compro las malditas camas y no sólo decoración porque esas mierdas no nos sirven para dormir- yyyyy terminé con voz exaltada.

Los chicos estaban rojos de la risa. Malditos.

-Y ustedes tres, tríos de marmotas, síganse riéndo a ver si les parece divertido dormir en el suelo otra vez.-Rose se quedó pensativa- aunque ¿Saben qué? Por chistositos dormirán en el jardín.

-Rosita, bonita, osita…

-Ni osita ni una mierda, nosotras con Bella nos tocó ir a comprar las cosas de la cocina y ustedes cuatro lo de los dormitorios ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA SE LES OLVIDÓ LA CAMA?!- Y la rubia estalló.

-Rosalie tranquila, mejor vayamos a dormir, en el suelo otra vez, y mañana nosotras nos encargamos de las camas.

-De acuerdo Bella, con estar insultándolos no solucionaré nada- y señaló a los chicos y a Alice- y ni se les ocurra hablarme mañana ni cuestionar las camas que compremos. Buenas noches.

Y Rose se fue a la segunda planta muy enojada.

-Jamás había visto a mi Rosita tan enojada.

-Te recerdo Emmett que Rosalie tiene problemas de espalda y estar durmiendo en una cama inflable la está matando.

-Soy un idiota.

-Y vaya que sí, pero yo me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

-Amor ¿Y mi beso?

-¿Y mi cama Edward? –Le dije levantando una ceja.

-Buenas noches. Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, mientras Emmett y Jasper semorían de la risa.

-Bella.

-¿Qué pasó Alice?

-¿Estás enojada? –A Alice se le notaban los ojos rojos de lo que quería llorar.

-No enana, bueno un poco, pero la que está más enojada es Rose.

-Yo sé y soy una tonta por no haber pensado en las camas.-Alice suspiró.

-Yo sé que eres despistada cariño, por eso no reaccioné como Rose, pero te recomiendo que hables con ella mañana.

-Gracias Bella, te adoro.-Y me abrazó o mejor dicho asfixió.

-Alice me asfixias.

-Ups, lo siento. –Me soltó y pude respirar.

-Mañana hablaré con Rose.

-De acuerdo duende descansa.

Y me fui a "mi cama". A quién engaño extraño una cama.

Al día siguiente Rose seguía enojada y nos fuimos o mejor dicho me arrastró a buscar las benditas camas.

-Bella, me vengaré. –Oh no esa sonrisa.

-No me metas en eso Rosalie.

-Claro que sí, ya tenemos nuestras camas ahora faltan la de los demás y creo que ya sé cuáles le compraré. –Esa jodida sonrisa escalofriante.

-Como dicen: Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles. Y la verdad prefiero que no descargues tu furia en i así que ¡Andando Barbie! Además creo que ellos se lo merecen.

-Joder, si, me duele la espalda y me siento como la mierda.-Y justamente iba pasando una adorable ancianita que no mató con la mirada por el vocabulario de mi fina amiga.

-Como sea mal hablaba-me fulminó con la mirada- con tal que no les compres camas con púas y toda esa mierda me anoto.

-Y dicen de mal hablabas-siseó- como sea, no compraré ese tipo de camas Isabella, soy maldita no perversa pero mi idea es mucho más ingeniosa.-Y regresó esa jodida sonrisa.

Bueno aquí vamos, a la sección de niños.

-Ya llegamos.

-Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Y cuando parpadeé la rubia había sido tacleada por una enana de pelo marrón.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-Alice me asfixias.

-Upsi lo siento. ¿Me perdonas por lo de ayer?-Y hola puchero.

-Oh claro que si-Y la abrazó.

-Maldita.-Susurré.

-¿Dijiste algo Bella?

-No Alice no dije nada.

-Como sea. ¿Alice te parece ir con los chicos para comprar cosas para los baños? No te preocupes por las camas con Bella ya las compramos y vendrá hoy en la tarde.

-¿No neesitarán ayuda? –Si supieras Alice.

-No cariño, los del almacén nos ayudarán entonces ¿Irás a comprar las cosas para los baños?

-Siiiii- Chilló una muy emocionada Alice. Repito… Si supiera.

-Bueno entonces vayan, no se les vaya a hacer muy tarde ¡CHICOS! Bajen por favor.

-Joder Rose no pudiste gritar un poco más lejos de mi oído.

-Eres una quejosa.

-Jódete.

-¿Qué pasó Rosita bonita?

-Acompañarán a Alice a comprar unas cosas para los baños.-Los chicos se quejaron.

-Y ni se les ocurra quejarse que no se me olvida lo de las camas ahora ¡Vayan!

-Así como lo dices, cualquiera ya hubiera salido corriendo.

-Cállate Edward que si sigues quejándote puedo converncer a Bella para que no te vuelva abesar durante un largooo tiempo.

-Chicos los espero en el auto, adiós amor.-Y no me dio tiempo de contestar cuando Edward ya estaba fuera de la casa.

-Bueno, ya veo a quien pedirle consejos.

-Mi Rosita es muy sabia Bells.

-Si tan sabia que si no mueves ese culo y te vas al auto en lugar de Edward serás tú.

-Pero miren la hora es demasiado tarde, Alice, Ricitos ¡Vámonos! Nos vemos osita.

-Hombres. –Murmuramos Rose y yo.

A la hora ya estaban los hombres del almacén armando las camas y esto será divertido o se armará la tercera guerra mundial.

-Bueno esto será muy divertido.

-Como tú digas Hale.

-Eres una aburrida Swan yo sé que en el fondo estás igual que yo.

-Si lo admito ¡SERÁ TAN DIVERTIDO! –Empecé a dar brinquitos.

-Ya mucho entusiasmo ahora vamos a la cocina a esperar la hora.

Después de dos refrescos, una bolsa de palomitas, una película romántica y varios pañuelos después llegaron los chicos.

-Guapas ya llegamos.

-Swan ya llegó la hora actúa normal.-Y Rosalie empezó a sonreír como si fuera el guasón.

-Deja se sonreír como una maldita psicópata que se darán cuenta. Alice es pequeña no idiota.

-¿Esta sonrisa no es normal?

-Claro que no Rosalie, ahora vamos a ayudar a los chicos con las cosas.

-Vamos aburrida.

-Hola guapuras.-Bueno por lo menos Rosalie se ve actuando normal.

-Hola belleza, ayúdenme con las cosas que están en el auto yo empezaré a subirlas a mi habitación.

-¡NO!- Está bien eso no fue normal.

Nuestra reacción hizo que Alice arqueara una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no y por qué me contestaron al mismo tiempo las dos?

-No es nada Alice, tú sabes mucho tiempo juntas hace que pensemos igual hasta contigo nos sucede ¿No es así Rose?

-Claro Bella. Alice Cariño porque no mejor organizamos las cosas en la sala y así cada quien la lleva a su habitación para colocarla.

-Mmmm bueno me parece bien. –Alice se dirigió a la sala dando brinquitos, mientras Rose y yo suspirábamos de alivio.

-Eso estuvo cerca Bella.

-Y demasiado cerca, ahora mueve ese trasero para que Alice no sospeche nada.

Sacamos las casa del auto con los chicos y nos fuimos a la sala para que cada quien tomara lo suyo.

-Chicas ¿cómo les fue con la cama?

-Muy bien Jasper muy bien.

-Por lo visto conseguiste una cama Rose.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-Rose lucía nervios y yo sólo la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Por la sonrisa que traes, de verdad sentimos el arrebato de ayer, Emmett sabes como le funciona el cerebro…

-Oye yo estoy aquí.-Se quejó Emmett como un niño pequeño.

-Como sea, Edward sólo tiene cabeza para Bella-Edward y yo nos sonrojamos-Y yo andaba detrás de Alice que no dejaba de correr para todos lados y como es tan pequeña me daba miedo que dejara caer algo y la aplastara.-Todos empezamos a reírnos menos Alice.

-Les informo que no es gracioso.-Alice estaba con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Si lo es enana.

-¡No me digas enana, Emmett!

-Ya dejen de pelear y mejor cada quien vaya a su habitación a guardar estas cosas y luego bajamos porque los chicos haremos la cena.

-¿Y es que puedes cocinar, Edward?-Jasper arqueó una ceja.

-Si Jasper si puedo.

-Eduardoooo ¿Cómo piensas cocinas si no tenemos comida?-Emmett tenía razón.

-Los chicos pagaremos la pizza.

-Eso suena mejor Edwin.

-Emmett, me llam D.

-Como sea Edmundo.

-Mejor dejo de discutir e iré a guardar esto.

Los chicos y Alice iban subiendo las gradas y Rose me detuvo.

-Swan llegó la hora, camina lento por si tenemos que correr.

-Entendido Hale.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA ES ESTA? –Alice fue la primera.

-ROSALIE, ISABELLA VENGAN ¡AHORA!

-¿Qué coño…-El siguiente Emmett.

-¿Qué diablos…-Y el otro Edward.

-´¿Pero…- Y el que faltaba Jasper.

-Bella ¿corremos?

-Corremos.

-NI SE LES OCURRA CORRER MALDITAS.

-Considera esto como venganza Alice.

-Te mataré Hale y a ti también Swan.-Con Rosalie sólo nos reíamos, pero es que la escena es divertida.

-Osita ¿Nos puedes explicar esto?

-Como verás osito, tú cama es la rosa de princesitas, la morada en forma de castillo es la Edward, la verde manzana en forma de mariposa es de Jasper y la roja con azul de carrito es la de Alice ¿Alguna duda?

-Yo tengo una.-Emmett levantó la mano.

-Dime Emmett.

-¿Cómo mierda dormiré en eso si es más pequeña que yo?

-Pues eso Emmett ya es problema tuyo.

-Edwin haz razonar a tu mujer.

-Dos cosas. Me llamo Edward y Bella es mi novia no mi mujer y la verdad nosotros nos la ganamos por olvidar comprar las camas ayer ahora cierren el pico porque yo en lo personal, no quiero probar la furia de Rose, díganme cobarde si quieren.

-Apoyo a Edmundo, mi osita es explosiva.

-Y con una mierda que si, ahora cierren el pico, muevan el culo y váyanse a probar sus camas y aprendan a Jasper que no nos reprochó nada.

-La verdad tanto tú, como Bella me dan miedo por eso mejor me quedo callado.

-Y se dicen ser mis amigas.

-Oh no Alice, y el día en que te enojaste conmigo por no ir de compras y me escondiste la ropa y todo el día anduve con mini shorts y el día en que te enojaste con Bella y la pobre anduvo todo el día en falda y tacones cuando tenía que caminar de un lado para otro.

-Me iré a mi habitación.-Alice se fue sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada.

-¡YA VERÁN QUE SON CÓMODAS!

-¡Cállate Swan! –Los cuatros me gritaron desde sus habitaciones.

-Bien hecho camarada.-Con Rose chocamos las manos en símbolo de victoria.

Para la hora de la cena el ambiente ya estaba más tranquilo, todos bromeaban de las camas de los otros.

-Los siento chicos pero para mi la cama más irónica es la de Alice.

-¿Por qué la mía Emmett?

-No te vayas a enojar duende, pero por tu tamaño tienes apariencia de niño y ahora con cama de carrito parece uno, ya te imagino…. Ouch eso dolió ¿Por qué me tiraste un vaso a la cabeza?

-Para que te calles idiota y si sigues hablando patearé tu culo con mi pie ¿Entendiste?

-Creo que alguien anda en sus días.-Murmuró Emmett, mientras los demás nos revolcábamos de la risa.

-¿Qué dijiste Emmett?

-Nada Alice.-Le contestó Emmett mientras se tapaba la cabeza.

-Chicos yo me iré a dormir porque estoy cansada.

-Te apoyo Bella, este ha sido un día muy agotador.

-Como no van a estar agotadas con la bromita que hicieron.-Jasper nos dijo mientras nos miraba divertido.

-Pero te divertimos Jasper, eso no lo puedes negar.

-La verdad no lo negaré Rosalie.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches chicas.

Cuando íbamos subiendo las gradas alguien me agarró del codo.

-Hey.-Era Edward.

-Hola.

-Alguien hoy no me ha dado ningún beso.

-Es porque tú-lo puyé con el dedo-estás castigado por olvidar comprar las camas.

-Lo siento amor, ahora dame un beso para que este príncipe duerma feliz en su castillo.-Yo sólo me reí acordándome que la cama de él era la del castillo-Además la princesa de mi castillo dormirá en otro castillo.

-Tú princesa dormirá en una cómoda cama de gente grande.

-Eso dolió. –Se puso la mano en el corazón fingiendo estar dolido.

-Sólo porque herí sentimentalmente al caballero se ha ganado un beso de esta damisela. –No había terminado de hablar cuando Edward ya me tenía agarrada de la cintura a punto de besarme.

Jamás me cansaré de besar a este hombre. Sus besos…. Y mejor me quedo callada para evitar comentarios y pensamientos lujuriosos.

Cuando nos separamos, respirando dificultosamente y con sonrisas de idiotas, lo único que hice fue abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

-¿Cómo que el príncipe estaba ansioso por un beso?-El sólo me sonrío de lado.

-Si, pero sólo los de su princesa ya que ella lo tenía castigado.

-Te ves tan adorable haciendo pucheros.

-Y tú abrazándome sin dejarme aire.

-Shu, es que me hacía falta abrazarte.

-Y tú a mi amor.

-Cualquiera diría que no nos hemos visto en años.-Los dos nos empezamos a reír.

-Lo siento pero estar casi dos días sin besar y abrazar a mi novia me parecen eternos.

-También te extrañaba tonto.

-Por decirme tonto me he ganado un beso.

-¿En serio?-Le dije seductoramente o bueno lo mejor que pude.

-Oh si.-Me susurró a centímetros de mis labios y terminó besándome.

-Te amo-Juntó nuestras frentes.

-También te amo. Quien diría que Bella Swan se volvería una romántica.

-O siempre lo has sido y no has querido demostrado.

-Bue razonamiento. Ahora romeo me iré a dormir que descanses en tu hermoso castigo.

-Muy gracioso Bella, que descanses amor.

Y ese día dormí como un bebé en mi deliciosa y cómoda cama. Si me escucharan los demás.

Al día siguiente cuando bajé a la cocina ya estaban todos ahí.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- Me contestó un amargado Emmett.

-¿Qué te pasa oso?

-Que ¿Qué me pasa? Pues resulta que mi hermanita y mi novia me compraron una puta cama de princesita donde mis piernas que quedaban al aire y mi cuello doblado y que tratando de acomodarme para que mi cuello dejara de doler la puta cama de quebró.

Todos nos empezamos a reír.

-¿Que…braste la … cama?-Le costó preguntar a Alice debido a la risa.

-Si Alice la cama de mierda se quebró lo que me provocó un dolor de culo.

-Vamos osito no es para tanto.

-Si lo es osita y toda esta mierda me demostró no meterme con ninguna de ustedes dos.

-Vas aprendiendo Emmett ¿Y ustedes como durmieron?

-Pues al igual que Emmett mi castillo era algo pequeño y me duele el cuello pero no se quebró.

-¿Y tú mariposa Jasper?

-Muy graciosa Rose y mi respuesta es la de Edward.

-¿Y tú enana?

-Pues la verdad mi cama es muy cómoda, no combina con la decoración de mi habitación pero dormí bien y hasta me sobraba espacio. –Alice empezó a dar palmaditas.

-Cuerpo de niño.

-Pero por lo menos no quebré mi cama.

-Touché enana.

-Emmett…

-Dime Belly Bells

-Sabía que estabas algo gordo pero no que estuvieras obeso.-Todos empezaron a reírse.

-Eres una hiriente Swan.

-De eso se tratan las hermanitas menores-Le guiñé un ojo.

Toda la mañana pasó entre bromas de la pobre cama de Emmett y el espacio de sobra de Alice.

Algo que tengo muy seguro es que las experiencias que tendremos en esta saca serán inolvidables y contadas a nuestros nietos.

* * *

**Guapuras aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste :D Corazones les informo que a la historia le queda poco :(**

**Besos :***


	21. Pruebas

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

Después de la venganza de las camas no sucedió nada interesante sólo que los chicos regalaron las camas a un hogar de niños y pues Alice, ella se quedó con la suya. Mi amiga es rara, pero ella alegó que le había encantado, que era cómoda y que cabía en ella sin mencionar que era poco "probable" que una universitaria tuviera una cama así y ¡QUE FUERA MUJER! Pero como sea, Alice es rara y la dejamos con su rareza.

En cuanto a las clases, ya llevábamos tres meses, tres aburridos e infernales meses, las clases eran jodidamente agotadoras, sí, nos sentíamos grandes pero a la vez viejos ya que en cuanto llegábamos sólo cenábamos y contábamos las anécdotas de nuestro día para poder irnos a nuestras habitaciones a estudiar y luego a caer en un estado de inconsciencia, como olvidar cuando Alice apareció una día en el desayuno con unas marcas de espiral de cuaderno y se tuvo que poner una diadema en la frente.

_**FLASBACK**_

_-Estoy jodidamente agotada._

_-No eres la única Rose, mejor deja de quejarte y continuemos con el desayuno que no tardan en bajar los demás y recuerda como es tu adorado novio cuándo tiene hambre._

_-Bella… Emmett siempre tiene hambre._

_-Si, pero cuando tiene mucha hambre es un dolor de culo, ahora mueve el tuyo y terminemos con esto._

_-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, fue buena idea la de Alice esa de dividirnos las tareas de la casa._

_-Si, porque si dejábamos que alguien lo hiciera por voluntad propia Alice y yo nos íbamos a volver locas porque tanto los chicos como tú son un jodido y asqueroso desastre y eso que eres mujer._

_-No me vengas con esa mierda discriminatoria de sexo ¿Sólo porque sea mujer tengo que ser ordenada?_

_-Tal vez un poco, pero por Dios Rose ¿Qué estés al mismo nivel de los chicos? Es tanto traumante como asqueroso._

_-Perdón Isabella "Mi novio es un jodido ordenado! JODER ojalá Emmett fuera así._

_-Si, Emmett es un asco pero lo recompensa con lealtad y Jasper creo que con sabiduría y tú bueno tú con ser una maldita bruja que nos defiende como mamá gallina._

_-Awww que cosita más romántica que eres Swan-Y Rose me abrazó para que después termináramos riéndonos._

_-¿Por qué tanto amor?-Entró Emmett a la cocina._

_-Sólo le estaba diciendo a Rose que ella era la mamá gallina que nos defiende._

_-Joder si, mi Rosie es la de los huevos aquí._

_-Sin mencionas que tengo los tuyos en mi poder Emmett._

_-Si.-Murmuró Emmett-Como sea ¡Tengo hambre!_

_-Siempre la tienes Emmett._

_-Por eso soy grandote Belly, por cierto ¿Y Edmundo y Shaggy?_

_-¿Te refieres a Edward y a Jasper? No creo que tarden en bajar ahora cierra el pico y come.-Y le puse enfrente el desayuno._

_-Mi Rosie puede ser la mamá gallina pero tú eres "Nuestra mami" Bella, amo tu comida._

_-Si, yo soy la que les pone los huevos en su lugar a todos._

_-¿A quién le pones los huevos en su lugar?-Entró mi hermoso novio y yo como toda la vida me sonrojé._

_-A todos. Buenos días dormilón._

_-Bueno días amor.-Me dio un casto beso._

_-¡Hey! Romeo y Julieta, mucha azúcar, suficiente con la de mi comida._

_-Eres un idiota Emmett, buenos días Rose._

_-Buenos días peinecito._

_-Ya veo porque eres la novia de Emmett.-Rose sólo se rió mientras se sentaba a desayunar._

_-Buenos días chicos._

_-Buenos días Jasper.-Todos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo cosa que hizo que nos miraramos extrañados._

_-Eso fue raro._

_-¡BUENOS DÍAS GENTECITA HERMOSA!-Saludó una muy efusiva Alice._

_-Alice aquí la única gentecita que hay eres tú._

_-Eres un idiota Emmett._

_-¿Alice?_

_-Dime Bella._

_-¿Qué mierda te pasó en la frente?_

_-Joder Alice ¿cómo te no diste cuenta que tenías eso en la frente?_

_-¿De qué hablan? Y como verán todavía tengo el cabello mojado y no traigo nada de maquillaje porque se me hizo tarde así que no me he visto en un espejo y pueden decirme ¿Qué tengo en la frente?_

_Rose fue a buscar un sartén para que Alice se pudiera ver. Y cuando lo hizo lo pudo gritar mientras todos nos reíamos._

_-Esto tiene que ser del puto espiral del puto cuaderno._

_-¿Cómo llegó el espiral a tu frente Alice?_

_-Me quedé dormida estudiando.-Alice bajó la cabeza como niña regañada mientras se sonrojaba._

_-Eso explica mucho pero lo raro es que no se te ha quitado ni con la ducha._

_-Te dije que no comprarás esos putos cuadernos que esos espirales eran raro._

_-No me regañes Rose y mejor ayúdame con este problema._

_-Tengo una idea._

_-¿Cuál? DILA SWAN.-Empezó a lloriquear Alice._

_-Te prestaré mi diadema que se usa en la frente._

_-¿La que usaste ayer? _

_-Si esa._

_-Con la cual te ves muy sexy.-Edward susurró en mi oído._

_-Gracias guapo.-Le besé una mejilla._

_-¡Bella! Yo con una crisis y ustedes dos dándose amor, son unos desconsiderados y pensar que son mi hermano y mi mejor amiga que…-Los dos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar los chillidos de Alice._

_-Alice cierra el maldito hocico que si sigues te confundiré con una maldita cacatúa._

_Sin dejar que me contestara subí a mi habitación para darle la maldita diadema y que se callara._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¿De qué te ríes Bella?

-De la vez en que te despertaste con la marca de los espirales en la frente.-Alice cruzó los brazos e infló las mejillas.

-No fue gracioso Isabella.

-Si lo fue Alice, admítelo.

-Si lo fue lo admito.-Y las dos nos empezamos a reír.

-Esa no fue la razón por la que te buscaba sino que te quería preguntar si querías fiesta para tu cumpleaños ¿O quieres otra cosa?

-Alice Cullen preguntándome que qué quiero para mi cumpleaños. Se acerca el fin del mundo.

-Muy graciosa, la verdad Edward me obligó a preguntarte así que siéntete dichosa de tener un novio demasiado tierno.

-¿Verdad que lo es? Soy feliz con é, Alice.

-Lo sé y me alegra, es más dejas en vergüenza al guasón con la sonrisa que tienes en la cara sin importar lo cansada o estresada que andes siempre sonries.-Me dijo con un tono burlón.

-Cállate próxima señora Whitlock.-Alice se sonrojó.

-Es es lindo.

-Esto si es el fin del mundo, primero preguntándome que si quiero fiesta y luego sonrojándote ¿Qué sigue? ¿Dejarás de ir de compras? Porque te juro que si eso sucede te obligo a que vayas porque esa no sería mi Alice.

-¿De verdad me obligarías por más que no te gusten las compras?

-¡Claro que si! Porque significaría que algo te sucede y si me tengo que sacrificar por ver la sonrisa de mi hermana de otra madre lo haré.-Las lágrimas ya brotaban de mis ojos y ni hablar de Alice, parecía que las cataratas de Niágara salían de los ojos de ella.

-Una de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar es encontrarte Isabella "cabeza dura" Swan, eres uno de mi pilares y la otra es Rose ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ustedes?

-Lo más probable es que aburrida, solitaria y con mucha ropa que no sabrías a quien regalar.

-Te amo tonta.

-También te amo pequeña froda.-Las dos nos abrazamos llorando.

-Tienen un momento marica y no me invitan ¿Qué clase de amigas son?-Nos reprendió Rose con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara.

-Ven acá maldita bruja rubia.

-Ahora, háganme llorar a mi.

-Que no sé que sería de mi vida sin ustedes.

-Oww pequeña, sería una verdadera mierda.-Las tres nos empezamos a reír.

-Eres tan romántica Rose, pero así te amamos. Gracias chicas por estar conmigo siempre.

-Siempre lo seremos tonta-Para ese entonces Rose ya estaba llorando- no importa que después de la universidad vivamos separadas siempre, pero siempre estaremos juntas y si no es así, yo misma me encargaré de dejarlas sin ovarios y de castrar a sus esposos por separarme de ustedes.

-Ya se imaginan las primeras páginas de los periódicos: "_Abogada demandada por cortar aparatos reproductivos"_-Nos empezamos a reír por el título estúpido que dije.

-Como sea, eso no pasará porque no importan las circunstancias, siempre estaremos juntas de lo contrario me dejaré de llamar Alice Cullen.

-Ya dejemos de tantas lágrimas que parecemos el cadáver de la novia.

-Apoyo a Rose.-Alice se levantó y empezó a dar saltitos.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?

-Tengo una ingeniosa idea.

-Oh no, tus ideas son de todo menos ingeniosas.

-Cállate Rose y escuchen. ¿Saben que los chicos están en las prácticas para entrar al equipo de fútbol americano?

-Si, ve al grano Alice.

-Eres un impaciente Bella, como sea me di cuenta que están haciendo pruebas de admisión para las porristas.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Estás consciente de la poca coordinación que tengo Alice.

-Tranquila Bella, eso se arregla, pero no dejes de lado que fuiste gimnasta para mejorar la coordinación.

-Y fue dinero botado.-Bufé por la loca idea de Alice.

-Si, pero puedes hacer piruetas y eres demasiado flexible al igual que nosotras dos.

-Por muy raro que suene, estoy de acuerdo con Alice-quedé viendo mal a Rose- vamos Bella, hazlo como algo que recordar de nuestra época universitaria.

-Ya que, no me queda de otra. –Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más las chicas se me abalanzaron encima.

-Antes de que muera asfixiada ¿No creen que esto es muy, no sé, cliché? Los chicos, jugadores del equipo de fútbol americano y nosotras porristas.

-Bella no seas aburridas y vivamos esto tan típico de películas.

-Eres una enana totalmente rara Alice, pero de acuerdo no diré nada más.

-Bueno entonces ya está dicho, ahora iré al campus a inscribirnos.

-Eres una jodida extraña Alice.-Apoyo a Rose.

-Eres una mal hablada Rose.

-No.

-¡Claro que si!

-¿Dejarás de decir tantas palabras?

-No.

Esta discusión se está poniendo buena, Alice con cara de que quiere morder a Rose y Rose con cara divertida, así que me senté en el suelo a ver.

-Por un cacahuate. ¿Dejarás de sólo contestar no?

-No.

-Vete a la ver…

-Basta chicas esto ya se salió de control, ahora: Alice vete ya y tú Rose ve a lavar lo que sea y deja de provocar a Alice.-Y las dos me hicieron caso y yo acompañé a Rose al cuarto de lavado.

-¿Bella?

-Dime Rose.-Le contesté mientras me acostaba en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo debo de decirle a Emmett que lo amo?-Sorprendida quedé viendo a mi rubia amiga y ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, por lo cual jugaba con sus manos.

-Cariño eso no es de saber, es de sentir.

-No entiendo. –Rose me quedó viendo mal cosa que me hizo reír.

-A ver antes que nada ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que bueno-se retorcía las manos- ayer salí con Emmett-asentí- y me dijo que me amaba y también me dijo que no tenía porque contestarle inmediatamente, pero lo que tengo miedo es que si no estoy haciendo las cosas bien o si no las haré bien.-Suspiré.

-De que las estás haciendo bien, lo estás, de que las harás bien no lo sé, por eso te preguntaré ¿Amas a Emmett?

-Yo bueno, si, pero me da miedo apresurar las cosas y arruinarlo todo.

-Rose… ese grandote está tratando de enamorarte desde que te conoció- Rose sólo sonrío- y si lo amas dilo y deja de actuar como una maldita rubia tímida porque ¡Joder! Me da miedo eso.- Hice cara horrorizada.

-Y con una mierda que le diré.

-Esa es mi Rose.

-Gracias Bella.

-A la orden chica guapa.-Le guiñé un ojo y me volví a acostar en el suelo y cerré los ojos.

-Bells, tu celular.

No me había dado cuenta que mi celular sonaba hasta que Rose me dijo y cuando lo vi era un mensaje de Edward lo cual hizo que sonriera como idiota.

-A juzgar por la sonrisa idiota de tu cara es de parte de tu Romeo.

-Cállate.-Rose se empezó a reír mientras abría el mensaje.

_Hola chica guapa. Estoy mandándote un mensaje porque te extraño __ y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí a mi lado en lugar de Emmett y Jasper. Olvida a Jasper lo reemplazó un mastodonte._

No comprendo como es que este hombre puede ser tierno y tonto al mismo tiempo. Esa era una de las razones por las cual lo amaba.

_Hola cobrizo 26. Olvida ese nombre quería un nombre porno pero soy un asco inventándolos. También te extraño :'( y en cuanto al mastodonte ¡CUIDADITO se te ocurre cambiarme por él! Solo porque tenga más cuerpo._

Al cabo de dos minutos me cayó su respuesta.

_¿Cobrizo 26? Si eres un asco pero así te amo. Estaba pensando en cambiarte con el mastodonte pero lo imaginé en unos de tus vestidos y bueno, volví a saborear mi desayuno. Pero ahorita lo estaba viendo a ver si era un buen prospecto y me quedó viendo y se rasco las bolas. Asco._

A su comentario de desayuno ¡ASCO! Definitivamente amo a este tonto.

_Amor… ¡ASCO! Y nadie luce como yo en mis vestidos. Creo que le gustaste, eres muy lindo así que él quedó cautivado con tu belleza._

Me encanta tontear con él.

_Perturbador princesa, te recuerdo que si quedo en el equipo me verá en toalla, así que mejor me puse enfrente de él._

Con esto lo iba a molestar durante meses. Prácticamente me movía como lombriz en el suelo por la risa.

_Lo emocionarás, por cierto no creo que sea buena idea que estés enfrente de él, digo, puede estar morborseando tu redondo trasero._

Para ese mensaje parecía caballo por causa de la risa.

-¿Por qué coño te estás riendo tanto?

-Estoy… molestando… a Edward… con un jugador… que lo estaba… observando.

-Este será un buen material para molestarlo.-Rose se río conmigo.

-Claro que si- Y me llegó su respuesta.

_Muy sutil Swan. Sabes como perturbar a las . Estoy al lado de él, nuevamente. Ya llegó mi turno nos vemos más tarde. Te amo._

Ojalá le vaya bien.

_Ya seguiré molestando cuando llegues. Un beso para la buena suerte o puedes pedírselo al mastodonte. Suerte a los chicos, te amo._

Y para ese entonces ya parecía hiena en celo por la forma en la que me reía.

-Si sigues riéndote así pensaré que te está dando un ataque de asma.

-Cierra el pico Rose.

-Deja de ser amargada y vamos a la sala mientras la ropa se lava.

Nos fuimos a la sala y nos pusimos a ver una película. A los veinte minutos llegó una muy sonriente Alice.

-Listo chicas, ya estamos inscritas en las pruebas para porristas.

-Siento que me arrepentiré de esto por un largo tiempo.

-No seas aburrida Bella.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Rose, no tienes mi torpeza. Y desde ahora les digo, USTEDES pagarán las visitas al hospital porque se que habrán algunas caídas.

-Si, bla, bla, pagaremos lo que sea, ahora mejor vamos a preparar la comida porque algo me dice que los chicos vendrán muy hambriento.

Nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar la cena para lo chicos aunque la verdad era que queríamos estar entretenidas ya que estábamos nerviosas por ellos, porque estaban muy ilusionados en poder entrar los tres, pero desgraciadamente terminaos rápido así que nos fuimos al sofá con la cabeza en el aire y los pies en el respaldo de este.

-Chicas.

-¿Qué pasó Alice?

-La sangre se me fue a la cabeza.

-No sólo a ti, pero esto nos mantiene ocupadas.

-¡CARIÑO YA LLEGUÉ! Ouch, ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Ese es el idiota de tu novio Rose.

Y de repente aparecieron los tres en su uniforme de futbol, como se veían Emmett y Jasper no tengo ni la más mínima idea pero ¡Glorioso el día en que Edward se puso ese uniforme! Y bendito el día en que decidieron que los pantalones sean apretados.

-Hey Bella deja de babear por Edward que mojarás el piso.-Como toda la vida Emmett.

-Idiota.

-¿Con qué babeas por mi?- Me susurró Edward mientras me abraza por atrás.

-Así es Mister zorrillo.-El se empezó a reír.

-Apoyo a Bella, los tres apestan así que váyanse a bañar o de lo contrario no hay cena.

-Hermanita eres una aburrida.

-Si igual a tu novia, ahora a bañarse que les contaremos algo.

-Nos vemos luego señora de mister zorrillo.-Y me dio un casto beso para irse a la segunda planta a bañarse.

-Bella, tienes muy enamorado a Edward.

-Eso es reciproco Rose.

-Antes de ponernos románticas de nuevo, vamos a servir la cena.

- Alice… ¿Cuál es la noticia que le daremos a los chicos?

-De que seremos porristas.-Nos quedó viendo mal , por lo cual mejor no discutimos con ella.

Al rato bajaron los chicos ya bañados y oliendo a personas.

-Chicos ¿Cómo les fue?

-Si, como que se tardaron en preguntar- Nos dijo Jasper con tono sarcástico- pero entramos.

-¡Felicidades!- Las tres brincamos encima de nuestro chicos pero la sorpresa fue que Jasper besara a Alice.

-Ustedes dos-Rose los señaló- ¿Desde cuándo son novios?-Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta Jasper tenía agarrada las manos de Alice con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Alice, se que eres la hermana gemela del idiota cobrizo que tengo como amigo-Edward le dijo idiota-pero no por eso eres igual que él, tú eres hermosa, no importa donde que estés, animas con tu belleza y tu hiperactividad y dime loco si quieres pero siento que eres mi complemento…

-Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia no que se case contigo, así que hazlo ricitos. Ouch eso dolió osita.

-Para que aprendas a mantener el pico cerrado. Continua Jasper, lo siento.

-Como decía antes de que el cabeza de marmota hablara, siento que así como eres mi complemento eres mi opuesto, la parte que no está conmigo. Alice ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Díganme sentimental o lo que quieran pero para cuando Jasper terminó, estaba acompañando a Alice con las lágrimas. Edward solo me abrazó mientras me besaba la cabeza.

-Siiiiiiiii- Le contestó una muy emocionada Alice mientras se le tiraba y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Ya mucho amor, yo tengo hambre.

-Eres tan sutil y delicado Emmett.

-Lo siento Bellita pero este sexy tiene hambre.-Todos rodamos los ojos por el poco tacto de Emmett.

La cena pasó entre risas por las cosas que nos contaban los chicos sobre los entrenamientos y por sobre las caras que le hacía Edward al mastodonte que estaba al lado de él durante las pruebas.

-Por eso era que Edward pasó de estar al lado, luego al frente y luego al lado de nuevo con cara de horror. Eres mala Belly Bells, por eso eres mi hermanita.-Me dijo Emmett mientras chocábamos las manos.

-Amor, me traumaste con eso, menos mal que él este años se gradúa porque lo contrario no podré estar tranquilo con él cerca.-Todos nos empezamos a reír.

-Bueno dejemos la anécdota del admirador de Eddie ¿Qué nos iban a contar chicas?

-¡Que haremos las pruebas para entrar al grupo de porristas!-Hubo un minuto de silencio y luego Emmett estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Bella de porrista? ¿Es que no se han dado cuenta del nivel de torpeza que tiene?-Le tiré una papa en la cara por su comentario.

-Bella no juegues con la comida.

-Entonces cállate Emmett y déjala en paz.

-Está bien Edmundo no te sulfures.

-¿Cuándo son las pruebas chicas?

-La semana próxima, así que esta semana iremos al gimnasio.-Yo sólo chillé.

-No te quejes Swan porque irás.

-Si iré Rosalie.

El resto de la cena pasó entre chistes estúpidos de Emmett y risas por los golpes de Rose hacia Emmett, después dijeron que estaban cansados que se fueron a sus habitaciones al igual que Jasper y Alice, por lo cual Edward y yo nos quedamos solos y nos recostamos en un sofá.

-¿No estás cansado Edward?

-Si, pero nada se compara con un tiempo a solas abrazado con mi hermosa novia.

-Cállate y bésame tonto.

-Con gusto hermosa dama.

Sentir los besos de este hermoso hombre no tenían comparación, el beso comenzó tierno y luego se convirtió en algo más necesitado y eufórico, cuando nos dimos cuenta Edward estaba encima de mí y yo acariciaba su espalda.

-Edward…-Edward se separó de mí para que nos sentáramos.

-Lo siento.-Me lo dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-No te disculpes amor, es solo que no me siento lista todavía.

-Te esperaré lo que sea necesario. –Y me dio otro beso. Luego nos fuimos a dormir.

El resto de la semana fue una tortura, pasaba de las clases al gimnasio y luego a la casa donde comía, estaba un rato con Edward y luego me quedaba dormida hablando con él.

-Buenos días.-Mis buenos días no eran muy animados.

-Esos buenos días no se escuchan muy buenos.

-Es sólo que estoy cansada Rose.

-Pues animate porque hoy son las pruebas.

-No sabes como en parte me alegro de eso, Alice está como loca.

-No lo estoy.-Hablando del rey de Roma.

-¿Cómo están chicas?

-YO bien enana.-No sé de donde saca tantas energía Rose.

-Yo me siento como la mierda.

-Que fina Bella.

-Cállate Alice.

-Como sea, las prácticas son a las cuatro y mejora ese ánimo Bella. Nos vemos chicas.

-También me voy Bella, los chicos se fueron temprano porque el entrenador los necesitaba.

-Espera me iré contigo.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin nada emocionante, excepto los mensajes hermosos y de ánimos de Edward que mejoraron mi humor. Ya faltando para las cuatro estábamos las tres con ropa deportivas sentadas en las bancas viendo a nuestros novios practicar.

-Se ven tan sexys.

-Te apoyo Alice.

La práctica terminó y nuestros novios nos tiraron besos deseándonos suerte.

En la pruebas sólo nos decían que piruetas hacer, hasta nos pusieron a animar, cosa que a Alice y a Rose no se les dificultó como a mí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve que dejar mi timidez y me sorprendió la forma tan confiada y animada con que lo hice ¡Hasta parecía otra!

Con las acrobacias no tuvimos muchos problemas ya que antes practicábamos gimnasia por lo cual éramos flexibles.

-Bueno chicas esto fue todo, dentro de una hora pegaremos la lista en la puerta de los vestidores. Las felicitamos a todas.

-UNA PUTA HORA. No aguantaré.

-La paciencia no es un don que poseas Hale.-Rose sólo me fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo hicieron excelentes chicas. –De la nada aparecieron los chicos con sus uniformes.

-¿Nos vieron?

-Como no íbamos a ver a nuestras novias.-Contestó Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-Por eso no fuimos a las duchas.-Dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-Ya veo el porqué de su olor.-Hice cara de asco.

-Pero bien que te dejas abrazar.-Yo sólo le saqué la lengua para después darle un beso.

-Vayanse a dar un baño mientras dan los resultados que apestan como la mierda.-Los tres se llevaron las manos al pecho como gesto de dolor por el comentario de Rose- ¿Qué? Apestan.

-Muy delicada Rosita, como si ustedes no hubieran sudado.

-Si sudamos pero no apestamos grandote, ahora lárguense a bañar.

-Eres una grosera duende.

-Y tú un apestoso, los dos somos algo así que váyanse a bañar.

Después de un rato llegaron los chicos ya bañados y nos fuimos a ver los resultados.

-Ve tú Rose que eres la más machona.

-No sé como tomar eso, pero iré.

Rose fue a ver las listas y llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Chicas… ¡LO LOGRAMOS!-Las tres chillamos y nos abrazamos para después tirarnos encima de nuestros novios.

-No sé ustedes pero estos serán unos buenos años de universidad, ya que seremos unas parejas cliché de jugadores de fútbol y animadoras.

Y vaya que si serán unos buenos años.

* * *

**Chicas preciosas aquí está otro capítulo :D **

**Corazones tengo una pregunta ¿Quieren que el fic tenga lemmon o no? Para serles sincera sería la primera vez que haría uno, así que me gustaría su opinión sobre si agregarlo o no lemmon. **

**Besos :***


	22. Primer partido

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

-No me gusta este uniforme, se me ve el culo.

-Te apoyo Rose.

Hoy era el primer partido de los chicos y nuestra primera presentación. Decir que los uniformes era mmm… un poco reveladores era quedarme corta, para que Rose protestara ya que ella era una persona muy segura, era mucho que decir.

Lo más emocionante era ver a los chicos prácticas, bueno, ver a Edward practicar, se veía tan sexy que siempre tenía que tener a lagartonas detrás de él, pero al ver que se le caía la baba al verme practicar con las porristas aumentaba mi ego y sabía que él era mío.

Estábamos con el resto de las porristas esperando a que salieran los jugadores pero en nuestro caso a que salieran Edward, Jasper y Emmett para verlos en esas hermosas mayas*, si somos unas pervertidas pero esas cosas eran la gloria.

-Chicas estoy nerviosa, y si me caigo o me equivoco.-Yo sólo bufé porque cada vez que les decía eso a ellas solo se burlaban de mí.

-Deja de bufar Bella que no eres caballo.

-Los caballos relinchan, no bufan rubia.

-Bueno deja de bufar.

-Como sea, lo único que sé es que estos pantaloncillos –hice comillas con los dedos- me están violando.

-Creo que ya no soy virgen.-Rose tenía una cara de incomodidad y la entendía este maldito uniforme era incómodo y demasiado apretado que sentíamos que nos estaba violando.

-Te apoyamos Rose.

-Dejemos de hablar de las violaciones de los uniformes y hablemos sobre dónde diablos se metieron con Edward el día de tu cumpleaños.-Alice es una curiosa.

Las chicas decidieron o mejor dicho, yo las obligué, a que para mi cumpleaños no quería fiesta, entonces hicimos una cena solo nosotros.

_**Flashback**_

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Juro que mataré a Alice.

-¿Qué coño quieres? Espero que sea importante para que me hayas levantado dejándome sorda.

-Claro que es importante tontita. ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!- Y de repente tenía a la enana loca encima de mi brincando y diciéndome feliz cumpleaños.

-Alice deja a mi novia en paz.- Por esta y muchas razones amo a mi novio.

-Eres un aburrido Cullen.-Le sacó la lengua y se bajó.

-Como sea, no quiero que me dejes sin novia cumpleañera. Ahora vete.

-Pero que modales hermanito. Al cabo que ni quería estar aquí-Alice se encogió de hombros mientras yo reía por la escena- además no quiero pervertir a mis hermosos ojos viendo las cochinada que hacen.

Cuando la iba a insultar me fijé que Alice no estaba.

-Maldita enana.

-Ella no importa amor. Feliz Cumpleaños.-Me dio un beso y me entregó una caja.

-No es tan especial como el regalo que tú me diste pero…-Lo callé con un beso.

-Sea lo que sea será perfecto.

Abrí la caja y era un collar en forma de corazón con diamantes.

-Edward esto es… -No sabía no que decir.

-¿Te gusta? Porque si no…-Los volví a callar con un beso.

-Cállate que arruinas el momento. Es precioso amor, me encanta.

-Me alegro mucho, ábrelo.-No me había fijado que el dije se podía abrir.

-_Por siempre y para siempre. Te amo.-_Susurré lo que tenía grabado en el interior y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé sus brazos.

-Es más que perfecto Edward, muchas gracias.

-De nada amor. Ahora arréglate que te espera un hermoso día.- Yo chillé.

-¿No me digas que lo ha organizado Alice?-Edward sólo se río.

-Si amor, pero tengo un pan para escaparnos solo-me guiñó un ojo- te espero abajo.-Y salió de mi habitación.

ME duché y cambié con la hermosa ropa que Alice me escogió-nótese el sarcasmo- y bajé a desayunar.

-FELIIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOSSSS BELLSSS.-Ni tiempo me dio para reaccionar cuando Emmett me estaba dando vueltas mientras me felicitaba.

-¡Bájala idiota! –Debido a que todo me daba vueltas no reconocí la voz, pero Emmett me bajó provocando que diera vueltas como borracha.

-Eres un amargado Eddie.

.Mírala la cara idiota hasta se puso azul. Es su cumpleaños.-Alice levantó las manos teatralmente.

-Chicos no peleen.

-Si Bella.-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno a desayunar.

Después del desayuno, salimos al parque y al centro comercial, una tortura total si agregan a Alice a la ecuación. Los cinco estábamos cansados por las vueltas de la enana.

-Alice es mi cumpleaños, vamos a un parque de diversiones. Ya me quiero ir de aquí.

-Sólo un rato más Bells.-E hizo su puchero. Yo solo suspiré.

-Es tiempo hermosa.-Susurró Edward en mi oído.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para escaparnos-Me agarró la mano.

Estuvimos todo el día en el parte de diversiones como quería.

Al llegar a casa encontramos a una Alice diciendo que había arruinado mi cumpleaños. Los chicos le dijeron que era MI cumpleaños pero ella no quiso escuchar, es Alice, no se puede esperar que escuche cuando le arruinan salidas de compras.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-A juzgar por tu sonrisa de idiota fue algo bueno.-Rose movió sus cejas dando a entender otra cosa.

-No es lo que te imaginas Rose, me llevó al parque de diversiones, ya que alguien no me quiso llevar por ser mi cumpleaños.-Alice refunfuñó.

-Ya Alice, sabes que Bella tiene razón.

-Si aja, entonces Bella…

-¿Entonces qué Alice?

-¿Tú y Edward?

-¿Edward y yo qué?

-Ya sabes.- Me quedó viendo como si fue lógico que entendiera.

-No te sigo Alice. ¿Qué me quieres dar a entender?

-QUE SI SIGUEN SIENDO VIRGENES ¡JODER! –Dijo Rose perdiéndola paciencia por nuestro juego de palabras. Y como toda me sonrojé.

-Si, lo somos. No me siento preparada dando ese paso todavía.

-Pero ¿Mi hermano no te ha obligado?

-¡Claro que no! Él es súper paciente y "eso"-dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos- no es algo que va a definir nuestra relación.

-Bien dicho Bella así tiene que ser.-Me apoyó Rose.

-Me siento orgullosa de ustedes dos, se nota que su relación si es de amor y amistad y no sexual, cosa que así debería de ser. El sexo no define el estado de la relación, si se aman, lo harán sin tener relaciones sexuales porque un noviazgo es amarse, protegerse y sobre todo apoyarse, no andar teniendo sexo cada vez que anden con calentura.

-Te nos inspiraste Alice. -Alice sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que si, pero para mi el tema de la virginidad es muy importante, digamos que soy chapada* a la antigua.

-Bueno, eso no es nada malo.

-Apoyo a Rose. -Agregué.

-Lo sé, pero dejemos de hablar de esto como un trío de ancianas y preocupémonos por pensar como golpearemos a los idiotas que están viendo el trasero de nuestra rubia amiga.

-¿Quién putas me está viendo el trasero? Gritó Rose.

-Los que están atrás de ti.

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta estaban unos chavos violando con la mirada a Rose.

-Hijos de su puta madre.

-Tranquila Rose.

-Tranquila ni mierda ya los pondré quietos. Cuando Rose se disponía a ir donde estaban los pervertidos, alguien pasó a la par de nostras extremadamente rápido agarrando a uno de ellos por la camisa y con ganas de matarlo. Era Emmett.

-Miren a mi gran oso como me defiende. ¡GOLPEALOS AMOR! –Le gritó Rose a Emmett.

Emmett le sonrió con una sonrisa entre pícara y feliz.

-Rose… Emmett es capaz de dejarlos estériles.

-Tienes razón Bella. ¡MEJORS DEJALOS ESTÉRILES OSIOTO!- Le volvió a gritar a Emmett provocando que Emmett se riera y los chicos se pusieran pálidos.

-Hola chicas.-Aparecieron Edward y Jasper.

-Hola.-Contestamos as tres al mismo tiempo, ellos no nos habían visto bien por estar viendo a Emmett.

-¿Qué putas hace Emmett?-Preguntó idamente Jasper.

-Queriendo golpear a esos chicos.-Le contestó Alice sin dejar de mirar a Emmett.

-¿Por?

-Estaban viendo el trasero de Rose-Contesté también sin dejar de ver a Emmett como movía al pobre chico estrellándolo en una pared.

-¿Y cuál es la razón por la….-Edward no continuó preguntando porque nos quedó viendo, en un momento abrió los ojos tan grande que parecía que se le iban a salir.

-Bella ¿Qué es lo que estás usando?- Creo que no le agrada el uniforme.

-El uniforme de animadoras.-Contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Así de sencillo? ¡SE LES VE TODO JODER!

-Casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con Edward, pero no me gusta ese trapo que llevan, Alice- mi pequeña amiga lo quedó viendo- no hay otra cosa que te puedas poner. ¡JODER! Todo se te ve.

-No y no se ponga como primitivos porque nosotras no estamos cómodas también y Edward deja de ver a Bella enojado que ella no tiene la culpa.

-¡¿CÓMO QUERES QUE ME PONGA?!

-No jodas, tampoco me estés gritando.

-Lo siento, pero es que no se dan cuenta como las quedan viendo, con razón Emmett se puso así.

-¡USTEDES PAR DE MARICAS! TAMBIÉN ESTABAN MORBOSEANDO A SUS MUJERES.

Les gritó Emmett haciendo que Edward y Jasper se pusieran rojos de la cólera.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya tenían del cuello a los otros dos.

-Chicas.-Preguntó Alice.

-Dinos.

-Es divertido ver eso.

-Te apoyamos-Y las tres nos empezamos a reír.

Al rato llegaron los chicos más tranquilos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué se estaban riendo?

-Se ven sensuales cuando se ponen así.-Contestó Rose.

Los chicos solo rieron y abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas.

Edward me abrazó protectoramente.

-No me gusta como te quedan viendo, pero me encanta como te queda ese uniforme.

-Te encanta verme el trasero. Admítelo.

-Si. –Me contestó guiñándome un ojo.

-Pervertido.-Le golpeé el hombro.

-Pero amas a este pervertido.

-Y mucho.-Y le di un beso.

-Te dejo amor ya tenemos que ir al campo.

-Suerte.

-¿Y nada de besos de la buena suerte?- Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Eso es indispensable.-Y le di un beso.

-¡Vamos Romeo!-Les he dicho que quiero matar a Emmett.

Y nuestros novios se fueron para entrar a la cancha y nosotras con las demás porristas.

-Chicas.

-Dinos Bella.

-¿Entienden algo de fútbol americano?

-No. –Las dos me contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos viendo seriamente y después estallamos en carcajadas.

-Yo opino-habló Rose después de habernos calmado del ataque de risa- que gritemos cuando los de nuestra universidad.

-Para ser rubia piensas.

-Que te jodan Swan.-Yo sólo me reí.

Todo el partido estuvimos muriendo no risa, porque a cada rato quedábamos viendo a las bancas para ver la reacción de los que estaban viendo el partido para que nosotras actuáramos igual.

-CORREEE JAZZY QUE ESE MASTODONTE NO TE INTIMIDE, NO SÉ PORQUE CORRES PERO SÓLO ¡HAZLO!-Con Rose nos tiramos al suelo a reírnos por lo que había dicho Alice.

-¿Qué? Si corre es por algo.-Eso hizo que nos riéramos más.

Después de que Jasper cruzara la línea le lanzó un beso a Alice, cosa que hizo que mi amiga se sonrojara.

-¿Ven? Si corría pasaba algo bueno.

-¿El qué Alice?-Yo me estaba mordiendo el labio para no reirme.

-Ni idea, pero Jasper se ve feliz.

Las tres empezamos a reírnos.

Cabe decir que ver a Edward todo sudado y serio era la gloria.

-Ya deja de babear Bella.

-Como si ustedes no estuvieran igual.- Bufé porque ellas estaban babeado. Literalmente.

-Es que amo como ese pantaloncillo le queda a Emmett.

-Rose… las tres amamos esos pantaloncillos.

-Secundo lo de Bella.

Y antes de que agregáramos algo el ´público de nuestro equipo gritaba eufóricamente y los jugadores se abrazaban y bailaban extrañamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Rose.

-Ni idea.

-Irina-Alice llamó a una compañera del equipo.

-Dime Alice.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están así?-Irina sólo se rió.

-Nuestro equipo ganó.- Las tres asentimos avergonzadas por no darnos cuentas.

-Y chicas-las tres quedamos viendo a una divertida Irina- para el próximo juego apréndanse bien el juego.-Dicho esto se fue.

Después de ese momento bochornoso buscamos a nuestros novios. Cuando escuchamos la voz de Emmett gritando.

-Bueno es que acaso mi osita no me dará mi beso de campeón.-Cuando Rose se dio la vuelta salió corriendo para besar indecorosamente a Emmett.

-Creo que además de Emmett, Jasper y yo nos merecemos un beso.

-Chicos me alegro por ustedes, nos emocionamos cuando ganaron.-Rose y yo nos empezamos a reír porque sabíamos que lo que decía Alice no era del todo cierto, porque ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta que habían ganado.

-Alice bonita, tú me diste inspiración cuando me gritaste para que corriera más rápido cuando iba a anotar, sabías cual era mi objetivo. -Jasper le dio un beso a Alice y Rose y yo nos tirábamos al suelo muertas de risa.

-Jasper ¿No escuchaste lo último que gritó Alice?-Lo siento pero él tendría que saber, y además me quería reír.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Dijo, y te lo diré textualmente: No sé porque corres pero hazlo.-Al terminar de decir lo qe había dicho Alice, todos nos empezamos a reír y Jasper se quedó con una línea recta en los labios y Alice se sonrojaba.

-No importa, la cuestión es que mi novia me apoyó.-Y la besó.

-Y ¿Para Cullen no hay beso?-Me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-Claro que si.- Y lo besé.

-¿Sólo uno?-Hizo un puchero.

-Apestas, ve a bañarte y te daré más.

-Me iré a bañar.-Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo.

-¡Bella!-Me gritó cuando estaba más lejos. Yo sólo lo quedé viendo.

-¡TE AMO MI AMOR! Eres mi porrista favorita.

Yo sólo me sonrojé y una sonrisa de enamorada se dibujaba en mi cara mientras las demás personas veían con romanticismo la escena.

-¡También te amo amor! Eres mi jugador favorito.- Y el lancé un beso antes de que se fuera.

Díganme cursi, pero algo de lo que si estoy segura es que amaré a Edward por un largo tiempo.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento., lo siento guapas. No había tenido tiempo de escribir y para rematar el que subo es muy corto ¡LO SIENTO! Pero mis clases me tienen bien ocupadas ¡PERO ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA! Eso no lo haré.**

**Otra cosa, se que al principio de la historia dije que iba a subir una vez por semana pero ahora paso doce horas fuera de mi casa, entonces creo que lo últimos capítulos los subiré casa dos semanas, sólo quedan tres, espero me comprendan.**

**¿Me regalan sus reviews? Aunque sea para regañarme :$**

**También les agradecería que leyeran mi One Shot :$ los escribí antes de entrar a clases.**

**Besos :***


	23. El recuerdo más especial

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

Ya iba terminando la temporada de futbol y las chicas y yo no logramos aprender algo de juego, por más que los chicos nos enseñaran nosotras nos quedábamos en la luna.

-Chicas las amamos, pero ya no sabemos como hacer para que entiendan sobre los paridos.

-¿Saben qué? Mejor nos dedicamos a apoyarlos y decir las porras tipo Alice. –Rose se empezó a reír y Alice me sacó la lengua.

-¡HEY! Si recibo las gracias como me las da Jasper no me importa tener un momento tonto.

Todos no empezamos a reír.

-Chicos, yo no sé ustedes pero necesito vacaciones. –Nos dijo Rose mientras se desplomaba en el sofá.

-Secundo lo de Rose, como soy la gran Alice ya se me ocurrió una idea ¿Les parece si nos vamos un fin de semana a una cabaña? Un lugar cerca de un bosque para relajarnos.

-Me gusta tu idea Alice bonita, pero ¿Adónde iremos?

-Eso déjenselo a Alice Cullen.- Y nos guiñó un ojo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre bromas hacia Alice por su conocimiento sobre el futbol, no es que Rose y yo supiéramos mucho pero Alice estaba nula, según ella en lugar de anotar encestaban, el pobre de Jasper estuvo una hora explicándole que encestar se utilizaban en el basquetbol.

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Por la mamá del cacahuate ¿Qué coño te sucede Alice? Sabes que no tienes que gritarme.

-Ash, siempre te levantas toda amargada le diré a Eddie que te contente.- Levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

-Tonta.- Le aventé una almohada.

-O sea que ustedes no….

-No Alice, nosotros no.

-Ooo ya. Pero… ¿Se sienten listos o no?

-La verdad, si te soy sincera lo que me da miedo es que a Edward no le guste mi cuerpo y se arrepienta a último momento.

-No seas babosa Bella, bien sabes que mi hermano te ama con locura, solo deja que fluya no presiones las cosas y verás que será mágico.

-Yo sé… -Chillé mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Ahora yo te diré algo, pues la idea de la cabaña era más que todo porque sabía que tú y Edward cumplían un año, así que yo se que tal vez quieran estar solos, bueno no solos totalmente porque estaríamos nosotros pero… -Le tomé las manos a Alice ya que estaba balbuceando.

-De verdad te lo agradezco mucho Alice y si te soy sincera no me acordaba que cumplía un año. –Y me sonrojé.

-Se que la universidad los tienen estresados es más ni Edward se acordaba.

-Gracias Alice, eres una gran amiga y hermana.

-Lo sé, soy indispensable en sus vidas- Y salió de mi habitación.

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún suceso importante, solo que Alice ya había planeado nuestro fin de semana pero por más que insistíamos no nos decía, hasta Jasper la trató de convencer con besos y ella se negó.

Quien también andaba bien raro era Edward, se que me oculta algo pero siempre me decía que no le pasaba nada que eran tonterías mías, por favor ni que hubiera nacido ayer, obviamente esa situación provocó una pelea y no nos hemos hablado, bueno, yo no le he hablado.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- Emmett me sacó de mi trance.

-Ahh, si oso.

-Mentirosa, eso ni tú te lo crees. Cuéntale al gran oso que sucedió con Eddie. –Suspiré.

-Ni yo lo sé Emmett, él está bien raro y cada vez que le preguntaba que le sucedía me salía todo enojado diciendo que son tonteras mias y no sé que más. Hasta me trató feo. –Para ese entonces yo ya estaba llorando.

-Tranquila pequeña-Emmett me abrazó- verás que todo es un mal entendido.

En ese momento entró Edward y al verme salió corriendo donde estábamos y se agachó enfrente de mí.

-Amor ¿Qué te sucede?- En ese momento me dio cólera, me deshice del abrazo de Emmett y quedé viendo mal a Edward.

-Nada que sea de tu puta incumbencia. –Me fui a mi habitación y azoté mi puerta.

Me tiré a mi cama a llorar por todo, porque Edward se estaba comportando como idiota y porque yo también me estaba comportando como idiote y por cólera por no saber porque putas estaba llorando.

Llegó el viernes en la tarde y Edward siempre quería hablar conmigo pero yo lo evitaba más que todo por orgullos y sin mencionar que el domingo cumplíamos un año de ser novios.

-¿Lista Bella?

-Si rubia.

-¿Estás bien? Si no quieres no puedes ir.-Rose se acercó a abrazarme.

-Tranquila, no arruinaré este fin de semana de relajación.

-¡CHICAS! APURENSE.

-Te juro que si no es porque amo a Alice más que a una hermana la dejo sin pelos.

-¡TE ESCUCHÉ ROSALIE HALE! SERÁ MEJOR QUE BAJEN ANTES DE QUE LAS DEJE SIN PELO. ¡A LAS DOS!

-Mierda ¿Cómo es que escucha todo?-Rosalie solo negó con la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos.

-PORQUE YO ESCUCHO TODO ISABELLA. AHORA MUEVAN ESE CULO QUE NO ARRUINARÁN ESTE FIN DE SEMANA.

-Que te jodan Alice, estás loca.

-¡ESCUCHÉ ESO! QUE TE JODAN A TI.

-Mejor bajemos antes de que Alice tenga que usar peluca.

Bajamos muertas de risa por las tonteras de Alice. Al final decidimos irnos en dos autos, en uno los chicos y en otro las chicas.

-Joder ¿Qué es lo que traen en sus maletas? ¿Piedras?

-No seas marica Emmett y deja de quejarte.

-Me dejo de quejar si nos informas sobre estas vacaciones de fin de semana.

-Bueno- Alice se acomodó el suéter- iremos a unas cabañas que quedan a hora y media del campus, ya reservé dos y como llegaremos tipo cinco de la tarde, solo iremos a caminar a un lago que está cerca y también haremos una fogata.- Alice empezó a dar brinquitos y aplaudir como niña chiquita- el sábado en nos bañaremos en el lago y haremos un picnic cerca de él, en la tarde cada quien hará lo que quiera –Dijo mirando a Edward cosa que me extrañó- el domingo iremos a un pueblito que está cerca de las cabañas y desde ese pueblito nos regresaremos y esa será nuestra gran aventura del día de hoy.

Emmett levantó una mano.

-Dime Emmett.

-¿No nos harás pescar verdad enana?- Esa pregunta hizo que todos estalláramos de risa debido a la experiencia de Emmett con la pesca.

-No oso, no pescaremos, no queremos que pequeñas lombrices anden por tu lombriz.

-¡ORDINARIA!- Todos volvimos a reír.

-Ya cállate que pareces doña. Ahora mueve ese culo de doña y vámonos.

-Rosie me dijo que tengo culo de doña.-Le dijo Emmett a Rose mientras hacia un puchero.

-Si lo tienes osito ahora vámonos.

Nos subimos a los autos y llegamos después de una hora y media y seis traseros dormidos.

Nos fuimos a las cabañas a dejar nuestras maletas y poder refrescarnos antes de ir al lago.

-Bella ¿Ya te arrelgaste con mi hermano?- Yo suspiré.

-No, pero pienso hacerlo hoy, la verdad la extraño y si sigo comportándome como una idiota lo perderé.

-Esa es mi chica, ahora vamos y ve por tu macho.

-Que mujer de las cavernas te escuchaste Rose.

-Yo mujer, yo pelear por macho, yo pijiar* amiga Bella.-Las tres nos reímos por el idioma de Rose.

Al salir de la cabaña los chicos esperándonos.

Yo solo me quedé viendo con Edward y cuando él me empezó a ver con adoración y me sonrió no aguanté y me le tiré encima.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota por haberme tratado feo pero soy una idiota por dejar que el orgullo me gane.-Le dije mientras lo abrazaba o mejor dicho lo asfixiaba.

-No te digas así mi amor, es mi culpa, andaba estrsado y no tenía porque desquitármelas contigo ¿Me perdonas? –Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Si, pero si me vuelves a hablar feo te corto las pelotas.-Y el di un beso.

-¡Ustedes! Romeo y Julieta en tiempos de hambre, muévanse.

-Te he dicho que quiero matar a Emmett.

-No, pero también yo quiero hacerlo, vamos.-Y lo besé de nuevo.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos entre risa y todos empapados por el tonto de Emmett ya que a todos empujó al lago.

En la fogata empezamos a recordar momentos de nuestra niñez mientras cada quien estaba abrazado a su pareja.

Como a eso de las once ya teníamos sueño y cada quien se fue a dormir. Yo estaba emocionada porque mañana cumpliría un año de noviazgo con Edward.

Cuando me desperté el sábado en la mañana fui a la cocina y lo que me encontré me hizo llorar, era un ramo de todo tipo de flores más grandes que Alice.

-Esta vez mi hermanito si se lució.-Ya brinqué del susto que me dio Alice, Rose también apareció de la nada.

-No me asusten así.

-Lo sentimos, mejor léenos lo que dice la tarjeta.

-Eres una vieja chismosa Hale.

-Tú cállate y lee.

_Porque nuestro amor no tiene barreras ni límites y mucho menos obstáculos que no podamos vencerlos juntos. Eres mi vida y mi corazón y sin ti nada tiene sentido._

_Te amo y te amaré siempre Bella._

_Edward._

Alice, Rose y yo parecíamos magdalenas llorando cuando terminé de leer la tarjeta de Edward.

-Joder, ese chico si que sabe lo que hace.

-Apoyo a Rose. Bella lo tienes rendido a tus pies.

-Y él me tiene en sus manos.-Suspiré

-¿Y tú que le darás Bella?- Me sonrojé porque además de lo que le había hecho tenía otra cosa en mente.

-Si te rontojas es porque es algo sucio, ahora habla.

Alice y Rose se sentaron en las sillas del desayunador de la cabaña.

-Le di una pulsera, bueno ayer se la di a Jasper para que la colocara en la cama cuando el no se diera cuenta.

-¿Una pulsera? ¿Y por qué esogiste a Jasper y no mi oso? –Rose se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque conozco a Emmett y era capaz de perder la pulsera. Y la encontré en una tienda de antigüedades, pertenecía a un pianista, tenía las letras de una partitura de piano que según la señora que me la vendió el pianista las grabó porque su novia había creado esa pieza para él manifestándole el amor que le tenía, lo único que hice fue mandarle a grabar nuestras iniciales con la palabra "forever" y un signo de infinito.

-Bueno, los dos quedan empatados, Bella eso es lo más tierno que he escuchado, pero dejemos de platicas que tenemos que alistarnos.

Nos arreglamos con las chicas y esperamos a lo chicos que se estaban tardando mucho. Después de cuarenta minutos llegaron y yo solo tenía ojos para mi novio.

-Gracias por las flores y la carta, están hermosas.

-No como la pulsera y si no me equivoco tiene que tener una historia.

Le conté la historia que le había contado a las chicas y Edward empezó a dar vueltas conmigo diciendo que era la mejor novia y que me amaba más que a nada.

El resto de la mañana lo pasamos entre bromas vengativas hacia Emmett y unos que otros besos con Edward.

Las chicas me dijeron que me tenían una sorpresa y que en cuanto llegáramos a nuestra cabaña me tenían que arreglar.

-Chicas, ¿Me pueden decir que están tramando?

-No Bella, es una sorpresa. Tu cabello y maquillaje ya están listos, ve a ponerte tu vestido y luego tendremos que vendarte los ojos.

Refunfuñando me puse el vestido. El vestido era color rosa viejo con vuelos y n la parte del busto era liso con tela lisa y unos zapatos color crema.

-Estás hermosa Bellita ahora que comience en show.

-Están locas.

Después de que me colocaran la venda en los ojos, solo sentí que me llevaban a otro lado fuera de la cabaña.

-Suerte Bellita.-Susurraron a mi oído.

-Chicas ¿A dónde van? ¿Por qué me dejan sola?

-No estás sola amor, yo siempre estaré contigo.-Ese era Edward.

-Edward.-Y me quitó la venda. Lo que tenía enfrente me dejó sin palabras. Era la parte trasera de la cabaña de los chicos donde había una mesa y con velas y una cena para dos personas.

-Feliz un año amor.- Me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? Me encanta Edward, eres el mejor novio que alguien puede tener.-Lo abracé mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

-Es solo porque te amo como no he amado a nadie.-Y me besó.

El resto de la cena lo pasamos entre bromas y besos fugases, hasta que Edward puso música y me dijo que bailara con él.

El momento fue hermoso hasta que nos besamos y el beso cada vez se hacia más pasional.

Yo empecé a meter las manos por su camisa.

-Bella –Me dijo mientras me besaba- Si sigues así amor, no creo que me pueda detener.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que te detengas?- El dejó de besarme y me quedó viendo.

-¿Estás segura mi amor?

-Más que segura, quiero que seas el primero.

-Y te prometo que seré el último.-Me dio un casto beso y me llevó a su habitación cargada al estilo novia. Yo solo reía.

Al llegar a la habitación nos volvimos a besar pero con más delicadeza, sin prisa, mostrando el amor que nos teníamos.

Poco a poco la ropa iba desapareciendo y Edward me acostó en la cama.

-Esto dolerá un poco amor, pero te prometo que pasará.

Al principio dolió pero poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo, donde solo queda el deseo de nuestro amor, donde nos uníamos físicamente sino que espiritualmente, diciéndonos de todas las maneras posibles cuanto nos amábamos. Al momento de llegar a la cima de nuestro acto de amor, me acosté en el pecho de Edward y él me abrazó acariciando mi cabello.

-Te amo tanto Bella que ni te imaginas cuanto.

-También te amo Edward y no sabes cuanto.

Nos dormimos abrazados, sabiendo que nos amábamos más que a nada en este mundo.

Al día siguiente los chicos al ver nuestras caras de felicidad, empezaron a hacer bromas sexuales, donde Edward y yo nos sonrojábamos.

Fuimos a muchas tiendas de antigüedades donde compramos cosas para los dos y los demás chicos.

Cuando íbamos de regreso al campus sabía que este viaje iba a ser el recuerdo más especial para mi.

***Pijiar viene siendo como pegar o golpear.**

**Preciosuraaaaas…. No me maten :3 siento tardar en subir los capítulos y que de paso sean algo cortos, pero es que la historia ya va a terminar, solo le falta un capítulo y el epilogo *llora como bebé* me da no sé saber que mi primer bebé ya termina, es mi primera historia y me encariñé con ella :'3 también de las preciosuras que me levantan el ánimo con sus hermosos reviews. **

**Que tengan una linda semana y recuerden que los últimos capítulos los subiré cada dos semanas.**

**Besos :***


	24. Mi complemento

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

El amor es más que un Te amo o rosas, o joyas. El amor para mi es fortaleza,amistad, apoyo, confianza y más que todo saber que no habrá nadie más en el mundo que sea tu complemente y sea tu otro lado, tu complemento.

* * *

-No se ustedes, pero yo necesito vacaciones.

Ya había pasado más de seis meses después del hermoso fin de semana en la cabaña.

Mi relación con Edward estaba más estable, no es que crea esas teoría de que si hacen el amor, la relación mejorará, pero se que nos sentíamos más unidos íntimamente.

-Secundo a Bella.

Alice, al igual que Rose y que yo, estaba acostada boca arriba en el suelo del gimnasio después de la práctica. Hacíamos esto siempre para esperar a los chicos e irnos juntos.

-Tengo una idea.- Le levantó Rose muy animada.

-Por favor que no sea tu idea de meternos a un burdel*.-Rose se empezó a reír.

-Como olvidar eso y más que todo las caras de los chicos después de lo de Emmett.

_**Flashback**_

_Estábamos las tres acostadas en el suelo de la casa aburridas y solas porque los chicos tenían prácticas extras debido a que se acercaba un juego importante con un equipo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se llama. Triste lo sé, pero ni consuelo era que Rose y Alice tampoco sabían._

_-Estoy aburrida como la mierda.-Dijo Rose mientras se acostaba boca abajo._

_-¿Es que acaso la mierda se aburre?_

_-Muy graciosa Cullen-Rose le pegó a Alice._

_-Dejen de pelear y mejor piense que podemos hacer para divertirnos._

_-Tengo una idea.-Rose se levantó como si el piso estuviera incendiándose,_

_-Ilústranos rubia._

_-Vayamos a un burdel.-Ojalá este bromeando._

_-¿Qué putas Rose?_

_-Siiiii- chilló muy emocionada- hemos hecho un millón de estupideces y creo que está será la mayo.-Lo dijo como si estuviera diciendo la cura del cáncer._

_-Con tal que no me hagan vestir como travesti no me opongo.-Dijo Alice mientras se encogía de hombros._

_Suspiré resignada._

_-¿Qué nos ponemos?_

_Cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos vestidas y dentro del carro de Rose._

_-La pregunta sería ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de este burdel Rose?_

_-Bueno, una vez pasé por ahí después de la universidad y me pareció interesante ir un día y obviamente no iría sola._

_-Y se te ocurrió llevarnos a nosotras-Terminó de decir Alice._

_-¡Joder, claro que si! Son mis mejores amigas, con quien más si no es cn ustedes._

_-No sé si sentirme enternecida o con ganas de suicidarme por aceptar que seas mi mejor amiga._

_-Perra._

_-Pero como somos tus mejores amigas así nos amas._

_-Ya dejen de pelear como un par de viejas amargadas y mejor dinos si ya llegamos Rose._

_-Es ese edificio de ahí.-Rose no señaló un edificio con muchas luces de neón._

_-Eso se ve…_

_-Interesante. -Terminé de decir por Alice._

_-Como sea-Rose agitó las manos- entremos. –Chilló muy emocionada._

_-Por cierto, no le avisamos a los chicos adónde íbamos._

_-Yo lo hice, les dejé una nota._

_-Rose… exactamente ¿Qué les escribiste?_

_-Se los diré literalmente "Salimos, andamos en un burdel. No nos esperen temprano." Y les dejé la dirección de este lugar por si acaso.-Alice y yo nos pegamos con las palmas de la mano en la frente por la tontera de Rose._

_-Hay momentos Rose en que se te sale lo rubia._

_-Come mierda._

_-Con gusto, dime de cual comes tú._

_Rose solo me quedó viendo como si me quisiera matar._

_-Sabes que te quiero rubia._

_-También te quiero torpe._

_-¿No me digan que se vana poner románticas mientras vamos a entrar a un burdel? Porque si lo hacen déjenme decirles que sería jodidamente extraño._

_Las tres empezamos a reírnos mientras entrabamos._

_-Wou.-Fue lo único que pudimos hacer las tres al momento de entrar._

_Habían luces de colores por todos lados y un montón de… mujeres casi o más grandes que Emmett._

_-Bueno ya que estamos aquí… ¿Qué hacemos?_

_-A mi no me preguntes, pregúntale a Hale que ella es la de gran idea._

_-La verdad… no sé, mejor vamos a la barra._

_Solo escuchamos refunfuñar a Alice mientras decía "La gran Rosalie Hale y sus ideas"_

_Estuvimos un buen rato en la barra mientras nos movíamos al compás de la música._

_-No sé si es que me estoy volviendo loca o los que están allá son los chicos._

_Nos giramos para ver y efectivamente eran nuestros novios que en cuanto nos vieron se dirigieron hasta donde estábamos nosotras._

_-¿Se puede saber de quién fue esta estúpida idea?_

_-Rose. -Contestamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo mientras yo abrazaba a mi novio._

_-Hola mi vida._

_-Hola amor.-Lo saludé mientras le daba un casto beso._

_-Osita, se puede saber ¿De dónde coño sacaste esta idea?_

_Rose se encogió de hombros._

_-Vi el lugar y quería agregar esto a la lista de estupideces con las chicas pero la verdad me estoy aburriendo._

_Y antes de que Emmett agregara algo un hombre vestido de mujer más grande que Emmett se acercó a él._

_-Hola guapo ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara esta noche? No sé, tal vez te des cuenta que no te gustan las rubias sino que las morenas._

_-Ehh, yo... bueno…._

_-Lo siento guapa, él ya está casado, pero ojalá encuentres a algún soltero.-Le contestó Rose antes de que Emmett pudiera decir algo coherente._

_-Lo siento mi reina, yo creía que este pedazo de hombre esta libre, espero me disculpes y que pasen una linda noche. –Se alejó sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Emmett._

_Jasper y Edward tenían sus caras escondidas en el cuello de Alice y mío mientras temblaban de la risa._

_-Larguémonos de aquí ¡YA!- Todos estallamos de la risa al ver la cara pálida de Emmett._

_**Fin flashback**_

Las tres estábamos rodando de la risa al acordarnos de ese día.

-Mi pobre oso no podía ver una peluca negra porque salía corriendo literalmente.

-¿Quién salía corriendo? –En ese momento llegaron los chicos.

-Tú cada vez que mirabas una peluca. –Emmett se estremeció y todos estallamos de la risa.

-No es gracioso. –Emmett empezó a hacer pucheritos.

-Si lo es osito.-Y Rose le besó.

-¡Hey! Mucho amor y muer de hambre así que a mover el culo.

-Pero que fina Alice.

-Sabes que lo soy Bellie Bells.

-Si como sea. Vámonos antes de que Emmett salga corriendo al acordarse de su admiradora.

El resto de la noche lo pasamos entre bromas a Emmett.

Al día siguiente todos estábamos en la mesa del comedor haciendo trabajos de la universidad cuando entró un huracán o sea Alice.

-¡CHICOS! ¿A qué no adivinan que vi?

-No me digas Alice bonita ¿Una cartera Chanela en oferta?

-Es Channel y bueno eso también, pero ese no es el caso, leí un cartel en el campus sobre una fiesta de gala y mascaras y ¡Todos iremos! Ya compré los boletos.

-Por que será que no me sorprende. –Alice solo le sacó la lengua a Emmett.

-Pobre mi padre, Alice lo dejará en la quiebra.

-Soy la consentida Eddie así que cierra el pico.-Edward solo gruñó por el apodo de Alice.

-Enana, no se si no te has dado cuenta pero ninguno tiene trajes de gala.

-No te preocupes Bells de eso me encargo yo.

Todos hicimos un sonido lastimero cosa que hizo que Alice se enojara y nos mirara mal.

-Amor ¿Te parece si salimos a pasear a un parque? –Edward susurró en mi oído.

-De acuerdo.-Le contesté mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Iremos a dar un paseo al rato regresamos.

-Cuidadito con hacer minis Bellas y minis Eddies, que no crean que pasé desapercibido las sonrisas que tenían el fin de semana que fuimos a las cabañas.

-¡IDIOTA! –Le gritamos Edward y yo a Emmett y él muy pendejo solo se río.

Caminamos agarrados de las manos y en silencio por un buen rato.

-No es que no me guste caminar contigo pero ¿A qué se debe el paseo?

-Pues… -Edward me puso enfrente de él mientras me abrazaba por la cintura- quería estar un rato con mi hermosa novia ya que no hemos podido estar un rato solo y me hace falta.- Me dijo mientras hacía un puchero. Yo slo reí por lo adorable que se miraba.

-También extraño estar a sola contigo cariño.

-¿Así como en la cabaña?

-Pervertido.-Le dije sonrojada mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

-Pero amas a este pervertido.

-Más que a nadie.- Y lo besé.

-Te amo Bella y quiero que siempre estés conmigo. –Me dijo mientras unía nuestras frentes.

-También te amo Edward y estaré contigo hasta que te aburres de mi.

-Es más probable que Emmet madure a que me canse de ti cariño.-Los dos nos reímos sabiendo que Emmett nunca maduraría.

-Eres el mejor novio.

-Solo porque tengo a la mejor novia. No sabes lo que me emociona saber que te veré elegante con un hermoso vestido.

-Y yo te veré con un smoking.-Él solo hizo una mueca.

-Con tal que no sea de esos que tienen cola no me enojo. Ese día será especial mi amor.

-¿Especial? –Eso me dejó confundida.

-Ya lo verás.- Y me besó.

Los siguientes días pasaron relativamente tranquilos, hasta que llegó el día de de la fiesta de gala.

Edward todo la semana me decía cuanto me amaba, no es que me quejara pero lo veía emocionado y nervioso.

-Chicas nos vemos hermosas.

Las tres llevábamos puesto vestidos elegantes hasta los tobillos.

El vestido de Rose era de color morado de una sola manga, el de Alice era color plateado strapples y el mío era color turquesa con escote en forma de corazón, de donde había sacado Alice estos vestidos, no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-Chicas… nos vemos calientes y eso gracias a mis metederos para encontrar los vestidos perfectos y mascarillas que combinaran perfectamente.

-Solo por eso te amamos enana.

-Bajemos antes de que los chicos se desesperen.

Cuando bajamos nos quedamos boquiabiertas al ver a los chicos, estaban guapísimos pero mi novio esta más que eso.

Al acercarme a él me besó como si no existiera el mañana.

-Estás preciosa mi amor.

-Tu no estás nada mal.-Él solo me sonrió de lado.

Nos fuimos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

-Esté lugar es hermoso. –Susurré al ver el salón, era inmenso y decorado como si fuera de los años cuarenta.

-Pero no más que tú esta noche- Como algo que es costumbre en mi, me sonrojé- Te amo Bella.

-También te amo Edward. –Le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Vamos a bailar.

Estuvimos bailando casi como una hora hasta que Edward se separó de mi.

-Espérame un rato amor.-Me dijo antes de dirigirse donde estaban poniendo la música de la noche.

Se acercó de nuevo a dónde estaba yo.

-¿Me concede esta pieza bella dama? –Se inclinó mientras me ofrecía su mano.

-Con gusto gentil caballero.

Empezamos a bailar hasta que reconocí la canción de fondo, él me la dedicó el día que habíamos cumplido un año.

_Eres el más bello amanecer_

_Pintas en mi rostro una sonrisa al volverte a ver._

-Edward… -Susurré mientras él me cantaba al oído y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la emoción.

_Como lluvia en el desierto te impregnaste en mí el mundo cambió desde el momento en que te conocí._

_Somos cuerpos y alma par de gotas de agua tu y yo más que amor _

_Somos noche y luna como mar y espuma tu y yo más que amor._

-Te amo Bella y jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo.-Yo le contesté cantándole parte de la canción.

_Je t'aime mi amor yo ti amo we are love. _

-Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo, te amo.-Me repetía mientras dabamos vueltas y teníamos la letra de la canción de fondo.

_Mírame a los ojos corazón_

_dime que lo nuestro no es un sueño que esto es más que amor _

_Luego bésame despacio entre la oscuridad quiero derretir entre tus brazos a esta soledad._

-Isabella- Se detuvo y me agarró las manos mientras me quedaba viendo a los ojos.- No tengo dudas de que tú eres la mujer de mi vida, desde pequeños lo supe, siempre estuviste para mi y me perdonaste cuando fui un estúpido, te amo como jamás amaré nadie- me quedé sin respiración cuando se puso de rodillas.

-Se que pensarás que es demasiado pronto pero no podía esperar más- mis ojos estaban nublados debido a las lagrimas- eres mi vida, mi luz y cosa que no me queda duda, mi complemento. Bella, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

_Je t'aime mi amor yo ti amo we are love. _

* * *

**¿Soy mala? Yo sé que si :3 hahaha pero así me quieren y si no lo hacen no exploten mi burbuja T.T **

**Bueno preciosuras este fue el último capítulo de mi bebé :'( es mi primer fic y siempre será mi bebé u.u solo falta el epílogo y para ese les rogaré paciencia ya que tengo pensado que sea largo y obviamente no las dejaré en suspenso ;) Por cierto la canción se llama Más que amor de Il Volo.**

**Espero sus reviews :$**

**Besos :***


End file.
